After Six (Then There Were Six Sequel)
by Mea23
Summary: Stef & Lena have their hands full raising six teenagers under one roof. A big family may mean a lot of love, but it also means a lot of drama. Secrets are being kept as jealousy ignites & tensions burn hot. Then as a hidden romance is finally revealed a decision is made that will change the Foster's family forever. Family is what matters most though. Especially when it is growing.
1. Secrets of Siblings

**I'm back! Sorry it's taken a while. I've been dealing with studying for finals and crazy online teachers. So this is going to be the sequel of ****_Then There Were Si_****x. Hence the ****_After Six _****title which was creatively thought up by the amazing writer ****_Obsessedatopia_****. If you haven't read her stuff yet then go to that top right section of this page and search for her. You will not be disappointed by her work. She is awesome and my idea bouncer. She makes all my crazy ideas come together :) So as for this story it takes place a little bit in the future. Payton, Brandon, and Callie are 18, the twins 16, and sweet little Jude is now 13. I think i done the math right. If not go with what age they should be. This is going to be different from the first story. Still some drama, but family fluff. You may not like the first chapter as one character seems to be a of a B word, but it's just jealousy. I promise I have a plan and just need you to trust me. If you are a reader of my first story then thank you for returning for my new one. If not then you don't need to read the first, but there is an OC and it may not make sense if you don't. I hope you enjoy so have at it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the OC's and my own story lines.**

* * *

Lena had just finished up with the dinner for that night and was more than grateful that she had the weekend left of the Thanksgiving Break to spend with her family before it was time to go back to school. It was now time to start getting ready for Christmas. The tree had been put up the day after Thanksgiving and Frank was going to be over the next day to hang up the Christmas lights outside with Stef. Stef was now in competition with old man Henderson next door on whose yard could look the most _festive_. Lena loved the competitive side of her wife, but had a feeling things were going to get out of hand. Looking up she smiled as one by one the kids filed into the kitchen and sat down. Only Payton was missing.

"Where's number six?" Lena asked Stef with a smile. Stef had given them all a number and made them count out on the last vacation because at stop number one Jesus was left and at number two Mariana was left.

"Oh, Payton's in her room asleep. I forgot to tell you. She came home early from work. I think she has that bug my mom did. Dad sent her home with soup and she went right to bed." Stef said making a face.

Lena sighed. Payton had a bug two weeks ago as well, "Alright kiddos, dig in. I'm going to go check on Payton." She said moving the taco platter over to the table. The kids were so hungry they didn't say anything. They just started filling their plates.

"I'll go with you." Stef said following her wife.

When they got to her room all they saw was a giant lump in the bed and her foot poking out from the twisted covers. Stef leaned against the door frame as Lena walked over and pulled the covers back. Hearing her wife giggle Stef went to see what was so funny. Payton's hair was laying perfectly below her nose to where it looked like she had mustache. Stef laughed a bit as well.

"Payton, wake up baby." Lena said brushing the hair off her daughter face.

Payton's eyes opened slowly, "What time is it?" she asked droggily.

"Almost six. Why don't you try to come eat something with us." Lena told her.

Payton let out a groan, "What type of mood is Mariana in."

Stef started laughing, "I had a talk with her earlier. If she wants to go to the fashion camp during Spring Break then her attitude has to change."

Payton nodded her head, "Mmkay. I'll be there in a second." She said closing her eyes again. She opened them when she felt a hand on her forehead.

"No fever. Come eat and if you aren't better tomorrow I'll make you a doctors appointment." Lena told her.

Payton shook her head, "Done been. I had the yearly check up with Harris today. She took some blood to have sent off and thinks I may be anemic. I think the blood drawing is what made me so sick." She said revealing her arm.

"Payton, it looks like you painted it purple. What happened?" Stef said to her with wide eyes. There was giant bruise going up her arm from where the blood had been drawn.

"Two of my veins busted. She said I was dehydrated and need to drink more since I've upped my running." Payton answered climbing out of the bed. She walked to the mirror and grabbed a hair bow to make a pony tail.

Stef and Lena watched and could tell she didn't feel good. A smile crossed her face though.

"Do I smell tacos?" Payton asked.

Lena laughed and nodded her head.

"Come on before the boys eat everything." Stef said walking out of the room. When they got to the kitchen the kids all looked up.

"You feeling better?" Callie asked eyeing her sister.

Payton nodded, "Yea. I had some blood drawn today and think that made me a bit queasy."

"You aren't pregnant are you. You look like your gaining some weight." Mariana said. "I'm sure Ryan would make a great Dad though."

Payton ignored her sister as she grabbed a taco and put it on her plate. Jesus slid the hot salsa to her and she loaded it down.

Stef saw Mariana's mouth open, but beat her before she could make a smart comment, "Can we please have a family dinner without an argument or insults?" Stef warned giving them all a look.

"I didn't say anything." the kids all defended.

"Keep it that away unless it's something nice." Stef said smiling at them through the playful threat.

"Oh, this came in the mail today for you. It's from some place called Harvard." Jude said hopping up from his stool and grabbing large envelope. He knew Harvard was a fancy school for the smart people. That's what Jesus had told him.

Mariana rolled her eyes. Payton was the perfect child for her moms. Beautiful, mature, smarter than anyone they knew and probably ever would know. She was just the other daughter. The one who couldn't compare to Payton. At least that's the way her friends talked. Even her ex boyfriend Ryan only dated her to try and get close to Payton. She knew the rumors about them hooking up were nothing, but lies. Payton would never do something like that, but it didn't change the fact that everyone thought her older sister was better than her in every way. That hurt.

"Harvard? Why are you getting something from Harvard?" Brandon asked.

"Not sure." Payton told him as she opened the envelope.

Callie who was sitting next to Payton read it when she unfolded it. _Dear Ms. Payton R. Adams-Foster, We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted into the University of Harvard Psychology Program_. Her eyes widened when she saw the words.

"It's uh, just some junk mail. Wanting to let me know about an open house." Payton said closing it quickly and putting it up.

"Oh, I thought you had applied or something." Lena said slightly disappointed. She knew Payton was definitely Ivy League material, but for some reason her daughter wasn't interested in them.

"Junk mail, huh?" Callie said giving her sister a look.

Payton looked back at her, "Yes, junk mail. You know how colleges are."

Callie nodded her head, "Uh huh…"

Stef raised an eyebrow. She needed to get that letter at some point and see what it really said.

"Oh, guess what." Jesus said smiling.

Stef and Lena both looked towards him, "What?" Stef asked with a smile.

Jesus grinned, "Payton helped me and all, but I got that job I applied for."

"What?" Everyone except Payton said at the same time.

Jesus nodded, "Yea. I start Monday. I won't be stuck in the store either. I'll be helping him at the properties he owns."

"So you're like a handy man?" Jude asked curiously.

Jesus looked at him and then to Payton. What was he considered? Handy man sounded kind of tacky.

"Actually, Jesus will be kinda like an apprentice. He's going to learn more about carpentry and architecture and he's going to be in the field to figure out if it's really what he wants to do." Payton said with a smile at her brother.

"Yea. I was thinking about doing Summer classes to at the community college. Mr. Westbrook said that he'll even pay for them if I do good this Spring in my classes and at work." Jesus said.

"Really? Jesus that is awesome." Stef beamed proud of her son.

Jesus just smiled, "Yea, and he understands my ADHD to because he had it. He told me some neat tricks to try and do. He said it got better as he got older, but he has his moments. He does yoga and says it helps him. I thought he was joking, but he was serious."

Lena laughed, "I've actually read that it's good for that."

"You can start doing it with me." Payton said laughing at the thought of Jesus in downward dog with his floppy hair hanging to the floor.

Jesus nodded, "Okay. Thanks again for talking with that guy. He talks like you hung the moon by the way. Says seeing you at the diner just brightens his day."

Callie laughed, "I bet it does." She said with a chuckle.

Payton gave her a look and took a bite of her taco to keep from smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brandon asked.

"Yea, what's that supposed to mean?" Stef copied.

Callie shrugged knowing she had to think of something, "Payton's a flirt at the diner."

"Why do you think I get such good tips." Payton told them with a wink at her moms.

Stef and Lena just looked at her and shook their heads because of the smile on her face…

* * *

Callie walked into Payton's room and saw that she was painting in the corner. It was of a little boy playing with a girl in her early teens at the beach. They were in the water and he was splashing her.

"Memories?" she asked as she lay on the bed.

Payton smiled, "Yea. I thought I might put it on a canvas before the details start fading."

Callie nodded, "So are you going to tell Jesus?" she said quietly.

Payton nodded her head back, "Yea. Tomorrow. Thought I might take him out to lunch and to get him some tools and stuff. I've never seen him so excited about something."

Callie laughed, "Me either. Mr. Westbrook is going to have his hands full."

Payton grinned, "Oh he already does." She said a bit provocative.

Callie laughed even harder at her comment, "Payton, you have got to tell moms. They are going to flip out if you don't hurry up. You've been with him for months. I think it's about time you came clean."

Payton groaned, "I know. I'm just scared to tell them. You know they are not going to be happy when they find out regardless of when it is I tell them about Theo."

Callie nodded her head, "Yea, but it's like ripping off a band aid. Better to just get it over with. This weird girl told me that once."

Payton stuck her tongue out at her sister as she put up the paints. She had enough of painting for the night. "Thanks for not telling moms what that letter really said by the way."

Callie made a face, "Honestly I forgot about it. I guess you aren't going though."

Payton shook her head, "No. My family is here. Both real family and secret family." She said quietly as she climbed onto the bed.

Callie grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, "Are you going to tell McDreamy that you're giving up Harvard for him" she asked.

"Of course. I tell him everything. He was accepted there to, but turned it down. So it's not like he can say much about me not going. I don't want to leave all of you either. It's not just him." Payton told her. '

Callie smiled, "But he is the main reason. I know of two more reasons you aren't going either. Theo still done pretty well for himself even though he isn't a Harvard Grad by the way. I mean, he got you didn't he."

"Oh very funny." Payton said hitting her with a pillow. When she did a knocking sounded on the door.

"Come on in Jesus." Payton called out recognizing her brother knock.

The door opened up and both of them laughed as he dove onto the bed, "So, are we still going shopping tomorrow? Are you sure you feel up to it? I got some money to help buy stuff, but it's not a lot and I need to watch it cause of Christmas." Jesus said in one breath.

Payton hit him with the pillow next, "Yes, I'm sure. I'm paying for all of it. Boots, pants, shirts, tool belt and box, tools. I got it covered."

Jesus felt bad, "You sure Payton? I mean that stuff's expensive."

"Dude." Callie said using her brother's favorite word with a smile, "She's got millions." She added making a money motion with her hands.

Payton rolled her eyes that time, "Yea yea. Look, I helped her get a new camera, Brandon's dumb butt pay for new tires after he drove into a one way with spike strips, then Mariana with that designing tablet stuff, and Jude is going to a two week aviation summer camp in Texas. Now it's your turn to get spoiled. So it's fine."

Jesus nodded as he looked down. He then thought of something. "How about I build you some shelves or something." He said with a big smile as he looked up.

Callie pursed her lips trying not to laugh. He looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Alright. You have a deal." Payton told him.

Jesus moved over and gave both her and Callie a hug before heading out of her room.

Callie then rolled off the bed, "Night Pay." She said walking to the door.

"Night." Payton said even though she wasn't tired because of her nap earlier. She then climbed out of bed and walked up the stairs. The door to her moms room was already open so she walked in, but soon regretted it.

"Hello, they make doors for a reason." She said turning around after seeing them in a very passionate kiss at the closet.

"Hello, we're married. We can do what we want. What's up honey?" Stef asked causing her wife to laugh.

Payton turned around looked at them and then to the door.

Lena knew something was up, "You can close it if you want."

Payton nodded her head and did as her mom said. Stef and Lena moved to the two chairs and Payton took her place at the window seat.

"What's going on love?" Stef asked looking at her.

Payton made a face, "I lied earlier. Before you two go all proud mom on me I want you to know that I have thought this through already and it's what I want. The letter today from Harvard wasn't an open house thing. It was an acceptance letter and I'm not going."

"What? Payton why not? This chance is amazing." Lena said wondering why Payton didn't want to go.

Payton nodded her head, "I know that, but I don't want to go. I only applied because you wanted me to."

Stef for once was the calm one during a serious talk. Yes, she would love to see Payton go to a school like Harvard, but she knew her daughter probably had her reasons. "Payton, is there any reason why you don't want to go?"

Payton looked out the window. She could see the neighbor's tree house. She shrugged and then looked at them, "This is where you all are. I don't want to lose my family when I've barely had it. Unless you want me out." She said quietly.

Lena's mouth opened slightly completely taken by her answer. Stef moved next to their daughter.

"Payton, no matter where you go or where you live we will always be family. Nothing is going to change that. Not ever. If you go to Harvard then your butt better be on a plane one weekend out of every month. You might as well put some of that money to use. If you don't go to Harvard then oh well. No matter what you do you are still our daughter and we're still your moms. We don't want you to go anywhere unless it is to college or moving into your own place when you are ready for that step." Stef told her.

"She's right. As long as you aren't skipping out because of some guy then I can deal with it. Seeing as how you don't have a guy I know that's not the reason." Lena told her. "Plus, I don't know all your recipes yet."

Payton laughed at Lena's last comment, "I don't want to go." She said.

Stef and Lena nodded their heads, "Okay, we aren't going to make you Payton, but I still want you to really think about this before you compeltely turn them down." Lena told her.

Payton nodded her head, "I will."

"Now go to bed so I can kiss your mama behind closed doors." Stef said pulling Payton into a hug then giving her a slight push.

"So gross." Payton said as she walked to the door.

Stef and Lena just started laughing as she left. Little did they know it wasn't their room she was leaving, but the actual house…

* * *

Jesus dug into his steak that he ordered. He and Payton had just gotten done shopping and she brought him to his favorite restaurant. He now had two pair of work boots, five pairs of work pants and 8 shirts. She bought him everything he could possible need. Looking at her he smiled.

"So, I take it Callie knows you are dating my boss?" he said as he chewed on the steak.

Payton stopped mid bite or her food.

Jesus took a big sip of his drink, "I know you two are thing. He told me."

Payton finished chewing what was in her mouth, "He did did he?"

Jesus nodded, "He said you were going to tell me, but he wanted to do it. He wanted to make sure that I knew I was getting the job because I have a talent and not because I'm your sister. Wait, because I'm your brother and you're my sister.. He said he wanted to take some of the pressure off of you."

Payton smiled, "Sounds like something he'd say."

"He's in love with you Payton." Jesus told her bluntly.

Payton nodded, "I know bub. I'm in love with him to."

Jesus knew she meant it, "I know why you're scared to tell moms, but you can't hide him forever you know. I mean, it's not like you can sneak him in your closet in the middle of the night either. Guys huge."

Payton started laughing at what he said. Theo was tall and nothing, but muscle. He had a natural tan to him and shaggy dark hair that was the same color as hers. His green eyes were amazing. Everything about him was amazing. She knew that Jesus and Callie were right though. She had to tell her moms. She just didn't know how...

* * *

**So this was the intro chapter. Nothing really special as it's hard to do something like that right off the bat. So this was basically to just get things going. A bit of Mariana drama will be throughout. She's not going to be a complete nightmare though. I hope you like that Payton has a new love interest. A secret one at that. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is already written and I may post Sunday depending on the feedback. This story is going in a special direction so just trust me :) I have a plan.**

**REVIEW's/PM's=MyLOVE :)**

**Special note: This could be a bit of a spoiler, but my idea for the story came from Reba McEntire's song Somebody. So if you watch her video on YouTube you will basically have a promo for my story. :) The fact that I had Frank owning a diner in the first story just worked out perfectly...**


	2. I SPY

**I'm loving the love you guys are giving me :) I wasn't planning on posting until tomorrow or Sunday, but since I got 10 reviews that made me VERY happy I decided to be sweet and give you guys another chapter. Thanks so much for all of you who reviewed, those who have already added the story as an alert, added me as a favorite author or did an author alert, and basically all those neat fun things that just make me happy. **

**I hope you enjoy the update :)**

* * *

It had been a week since Jesus gave news about his job. A week since Payton was accepted to Harvard and week since she had turned it down. It had been four days since Mariana crossed the line and was forbidden from going to fashion camp because of her new and very annoying attitude. It had been two days since Jude was caught kissing Connor. Two days since Stef and Lena realized their little boy was now a teenage boy in the world of romance. Nine weeks though… big jump… that was how long Stef had been suspecting Payton of maybe having a love interest. Each week she was more and more sure of it. She was ready to get her answer though. Walking into the diner she saw her Payton leaning onto the counter talking to the only customer in the place. Callie was filling salt shakers. She worked there after school some days.

"Mom! Hi!" Callie said causing Payton to turn and look that way.

"Mom, hi." Payton copied only to mentally curse herself because it was the same thing Callie had said.

"Mom huh, you look just like her." the customer said with a flirty smile at Payton.

Stef looked at him as she sat in front of Callie, "Who's the creep?" she whispered.

Callie laughed, "Just one of her regulars." She answered.

Stef looked back down and eyed the guy. He looked quite a bit older. "He always that flirty?"

Callie pursed her lips, "Mom, it's okay. He tips really good."

"Yea, better only be money he's tipping with." Stef grumbled. She didn't want to literally be watching them. So she settled for using the reflection on a napkin canister. Her eyes went that way when she heard Payton giggle. Not laugh, but giggle and her daughter had never done that before.

"Hey Payton, do you still have that rash. I'm going to the store after I leave here. I can get you some cream." Stef said. She was pretty sure that would end the much older guys attempts with flirting with her daughter.

Callie's jaw dropped as she fixed her mom a soda. Frank and Sharon had heard their daughter and their jaws dropped from where they stood in the kitchen. Payton just looked at her mom. Her face pure red.

"Thanks for the food. I hope that brash gets cleared up." The customer said putting his money on the counter. "You can uh, keep the change." He added.

Only Callie could see the wink he gave Payton. As soon as the door closed Payton walked over to them.

"What was that for!" Payton hissed.

"You do not need to be flirting with a_ man_ ten years older than you." Stef scolded.

"Oh calm down Stef. Girl needs to have some fun for once." Sharon said walking out with the order that Stef always got.

Payton shook her head completely embarrassed, "I'm pretty sure you just made him picture places."

Stef made a face, "Yea, I didn't quite think that one through. He'll picture it with a rash though."

"Hey, I don't want to hear that mess." Frank called out from the kitchen.

Callie and Payton started laughing.

"Whats new with you kiddo?" Sharon asked Stef as Payton turned on the radio. Callie took over the station surfing as Payton began wiping down a few tables. The song stopped on a Reba McEntire one.

"Same old same. I'm about to send Mariana to a convent if she doesn't lose this mood of hers." Stef said.

Sharon was about to reply, but no words came out as her granddaughter began singing. She had never heard her sing before. No one but Jude had.

At a diner down on Broadway they made small talk

When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup

He jokes about his love life

And tells her he's 'bout ready to give up

That's when she says, "I've been there before

But keep on lookin' 'cause maybe who you're lookin' for is…"

Somebody in the next car

Somebody on the morning train

Somebody in the coffee shop

That you walk right by everyday

Somebody that you look at

But never really see

Somewhere out there is somebody

Across town in a crowded elevator

He can't forget the things that waitress said

He usually reads the paper

But today he reads a strangers face instead

It's that blue-eyed girl from two floors up

Maybe she's the one

Maybe he could fall in love with

Somebody in the next car

Somebody on the morning train

Somebody in the coffee shop

That you walk right by everyday

Somebody that you look at

But never really see

Somewhere out there is somebody

Now they laugh about the moment that it happened

A moment they'd both missed until that day

When he saw his future in her eyes

Instead of just another friendly face

And he wonders why

He searched so long

When she was always there at that diner waiting on

Somebody in the next car

Somebody on the morning train

Somebody in the coffee shop

That you walk right on by everyday

Somebody that you look at

But never really see

Somewhere out there

Oh somewhere out there

Is somebody…

Payton hadn't realized that she was even singing out loud until the entire was song over. The diner was quiet and she turned around. Her mom, sister, and grandparents were just looking at her. She just grabbed the cleaning supplies and walked to the closet to put them up.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who just heard how amazing she can sing?" Frank said a bit confused. He didn't know how that voice came out of that little body.

Stef shook her head, "I heard her to."

Callie just smiled at her sister when she walked back in, "Any more secrets you want to tell us about?" she asked.

Payton looked at her knowing there was more meaning to what she said, "Nope. I'm good." She said with a smile back as she grabbed her bag. Her shift was over. "See you tomorrow." She said as she made her way out the door.

Stef just looked where her daughter had left wondering what just happened. Looking at Callie she saw the smile on her face, but it soon went away when she realized that she had seen her smile. Callie knew something…

* * *

Payton stood up from the chair and started jumping and down as she watched Gage run down the field.

"Go baby! Go!" she yelled causing other parents to laugh. She felt someone pull her down and it was Theo. He was smiling ear to ear.

"Baby, I think you're getting to into pee wee flag football." Theo said in a chuckle.

"Our baby just got a touch down! You should be just as happy!" Payton said kissing him on the lips.

"Eww, get a room." Hadley said as she recorded her little brother.

Payton and Theo laughed, but he watched as Payton stood back up when Gage came running to her. He jumped in her arms and she spun him around.

"Did you see me! Huh! Did you see me! Did you see me!" Gage said pulling his little helmet off and dropping it on the ground.

"You bet I did baby! You done great!" Payton told him squeezing him tight before setting him down.

"What about you daddy? Did you see me to!" Gage said running to his Dad.

Theo picked him up and threw him in the air. When he caught him he tickled him, "I sure did. Looks like we're going out for pizza!"

"Pizza! Yay!" Gage yelled.

Hadley started laughing, "You did good bubby."

Gage smiled and stuck his tongue out at his sister before turning back to his Daddy, "Can Pay come with us. Pwease!"

"Of course. It was her idea big guy." Theo told him as he put his son on his shoulders.

Payton and Hadley began to fold up the chairs and began walking towards the parking lot, "You okay Haddie?" Payton asked her.

Hadley shrugged, "I just wish you were around more. It makes my dad and brother happy. Me to..."

Payton wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head, "Hey, it's going to change soon. I promise."

Hadley smiled, "You gonna tell your moms about my Dad finally?"

Payton nodded, "I am. Right now they are dealing with my sister. But I promise that within in the next few days I'm going to tell them. I love your dad and I love you and Gage to. We are going to break in the New Year together and nothing will stop with that."

Hadley knew she meant it because Payton never broke a promise…

* * *

Mariana walked through the park on her way home from Kelsey's house. Once again all her friend could talk about was Payton. Payton this, Payton that. It was like her friend had a crush on Payton. Kicking a rock that was on the side walk she heard a little boy laughing and looked up. She smiled at the sight of who she guessed was his Dad throwing him in the air and catching him.

"Do it again daddy! Do it again!" he squealed and he let out a loud scream when his Dad did.

The two girls that she guessed were mom and daughter were putting chairs onto the back of the truck. The older girl hugged the younger and kissed her forehead before opening up her door. The girl climbed through and then the boy ran up and hopped in his booster seat. Mariana kept walking, but it was a bit slower. The girl looked sort of familiar. After the door closed she wrapped her arms around the guy. He kissed her on the lips and did a discreet butt grab causing her to smack him on the chest. When he walked around to the drivers side Mariana's jaw dropped. No wonder the girl looked familiar. It was her sister Payton. A smile just came to her face when she realized what she knew because there was no way her moms did…

* * *

Stef and Lena stood in the stair case listening to Callie mumble to herself as she held the phone to her ear.

"Pick up the phone Payton. You have to call me now." Callie said. That was when she saw her moms.

"Warning your sister?" Lena asked.

Callie just smiled, "No, I was just calling to ask her to um." She said trying to figure out an excuse.

"Cat got your tongue?" Stef asked walking towards Callie who fell back onto the chair.

"To uh, call me now because we need to talk about the… uh… Christmas hunt before you two come down." Callie answered.

"Christmas hunt? Come one Callie, you're more creative than that." Lena told her with a smile as she sat across from her.

Stef moved behind her daughter, "I know you wouldn't be lying to us either. Because that wouldn't be good. Please enlighten me though. I've heard of an egg hunt on Easter, but what exactly is a Christmas hunt?"

Callie was going to kill her sister when she saw her, "Well it's where um, you hide some of the presents, and you set up clues, and you make them hunt for it. She wanted to do that with some of the presents this year."

Stef rolled her eyes, "Callie, no offense, but you aren't very good at lying. Where is your sister and tell me now."

Callie bit down on her lip. She opened her mouth, but Lena held up her hand.

"Think about your answer wisely this time." Lena warned.

Callie made a face as both moms just looked at her. She had heard the saying saved by the bell, but she just thought of a new one. Saved by the horn. The sound of a horn honking caused both moms to go to the front door. Callie followed and soon Brandon and Jude were coming down the stairs to. The passenger door opened to the truck parked at the road and they saw Payton. It was Jesus who came around from the other side.

"Look what my boss gave me to use!" Jesus jumping up and down.

"No way." Brandon and Jude said at the same time walking down. The truck had four doors and looked only a couple years old. It had Westbrook Construction and Carpentry on the side.

"He gave it to you?" Stef and Lena said at the same time.

Payton nodded, "He can use it whenever he needs it, but if he gets a ticket he has to give the keys back."

"So that's where you've been?" Stef asked.

Payton nodded her head, "Yep." She answered. It was a half truth.

Stef just looked at her as her oldest smiled. She was soon pulled off the porch along with Lena to go look at the truck by Jesus. She could let her need for answers sit for a while. Right now her son was happier than she had ever seen him and he deserved the moment. It didn't stop her from seeing Callie whispering to Payton though…

* * *

The next day…

Payton stood in the kitchen and had just covered a casserole dish up to cook tomorrow when Mariana came walking in.

"Hey, what you up to." Payton said smiling at her.

"Getting something to drink." Mariana replied as she watched Payton put the food in the refrigerator. "Why do you do that?" she asked.

Payton looked at her, "Why do I do what?" she replied.

"Everything you do just makes the rest of us look bad. You applied to Harvard and don't even want to go. You cook all the time. I can't even boil water. Apparently you're taking the musical talent away from Brandon and Callie as well." Mariana said.

Payton sighed, "I'm not doing anything to make you look bad Mariana. You're doing that yourself."

"Oh shut up!" Mariana yelled.

"Why? Because I'm not letting you pop off to me without saying something back. I'm not doing anything to make you look bad. I help cook three nights a week so moms can have a break. I help with laundry so they can have a break. I sang a song at the diner along with radio. I'm not auditioning for freaking Broadway."

"Hey! What's going on in here!" Stef said as she and Lena hurried into the kitchen after hearing Mariana yell.

"I'm sick of her acting like she's some blessing and better than all of us." Mariana spat.

"I haven't done anything. If you didn't sit around on your butt all day texting your boyfriend of the week and actually done something around the house you wouldn't be thinking I'm trying to out do you or whatever it is that's going on through your head. Grow up!" Payton snapped back.

Mariana just stormed up the stairs regardless of her moms telling her to stop. She got to her room and slammed the door. She should have told them about what she saw that day. Then they wouldn't be on Payton's side like always.

Downstairs Stef looked at Payton, "What are you two yelling about?"

"I don't know. Apparently the fact that I help you two out some makes her think I'm trying to make her and the others look bad and went on some rant of how I'm doing it." Payton said throwing her hands in the air.

"Payton we told you to just ignore it." Lena said with a sigh.

Payton looked at her, "Ignore it? How am I supposed to do that when everything says to me is some type of insult."

"Now you're the one with the smart mouth. You haven't been yourself either Payton." Stef said looking at her.

Payton just sat down and put her face in her hands, "I'm sorry for getting smart. I'm just tired."

Lena looked at her, "Have you heard back from Dr. Harris about your blood tests? Maybe your more tired than you think. The last time you were this way you're hormones were imbalanced."

Payton nodded, "My blood got lost somehow so I have to go next week and let them draw more."

"How do they lose blood?" Stef said thinking it was ridiculous.

"I dunno. I'm gonna for a walk. I need some air." Payton said getting up from the stool.

"Payton." Lena said when her daughter got to the door.

"Mam?" Payton replied turning around.

Stef and Lena just looked at her and pointed to her feet. She wasn't wearing shoes. Their daughter just let out a sigh as she slipped a pair of sneakers on and walked out. It didn't take long and she was at the apartment building. A few minutes later she was walking into the apartment and had Gage running into her arms.

"I get to see you this soon! I'm so happy!" Gage yelled. "Look daddy!"

Theo smiled and walked up to Payton, "Hey baby." He said kissing her forehead.

"Hi, what are my favorite people up to?" Payton asked.

"We have to clean our rooms." Hadley grumbled.

Theo smiled, "If you kept it clean you wouldn't have to worry about the mess."

Hadley rolled her eyes and heard Payton laugh.

"Oh, the pre teen phase." Payton said as she sat Gage down and he took off to his room. She then wrapped her arms around Theo, "I think you should kidnap me."

"Mmm, really?" Theo replied looking to make sure the kids were gone before kissing her. "Want to stay the night?" he asked.

Payton sighed, "I wish I could."

Theo kissed her more, "Make something up. I promise you won't regret it."

Payton started laughing and kissed him back, but looked at him confused when he pulled away.

"That is if that rash or yours is better." Theo added with a wink.

Payton rolled her eyes, "Very funny. I can't believe she said that."

Theo just laughed, "I can. Apparently she doesn't even like me talking to you. Imagine when she realizes I've been dating you and have a almost thirteen year old daughter and a four year old son."

Payton followed him to the couch and sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm going to tell her. I promise. Besides, you adopted Hadley. I know it doesn't make a difference, but it's not like you got a girl pregnant at 15."

Theo smiled, "I saw the surprise on your brothers face. I can understand your worry, but regardless of what they do or say I love you and as long as you want me I'm going to be here."

Payton kissed him again, "I love you to babe. Think the kids could clean tomorrow and watch a movie with us?" she asked.

Theo wrinkled his nose and smiled as she poked her lip out, "Movie time!" he yelled. He laughed when the kids came and dove on the couch with them.

"I wish we could do this every night. I like having a daddy and a mommy." Gage said.

Payton's heart felt like it had been grabbed at the word he said. His innocence was so precious.

"Me to. Can you just move in or something?" Hadley asked.

Theo looked at Payton and smiled. She wrapped an arm around both kids and kissed their heads, "One day loves. If my moms don't send me to Siberia." He started laughing at her reply. Gage climbed into her lap and Hadley leaned against her side. Theo just wrapped his arms around them as Hadley found a movie for them to watch. This was family.

* * *

Payton got home and leaned against the front door after she closed it. She took in a deep breath and just sank down to the floor. A worry was starting to fill her that something may be wrong with her. She was always tired and sick. When she was at Theo's she started feeling funny and decided to come home so he wouldn't notice. Closing her eyes she tried willing the room to stop spinning and the nausea to go away. She jumped when she heard a panicked voice.

"Stef!" Lena yelled as she came down the steps and saw Payton slumped over at the front door. She hurried over to her and moved onto the floor.

"I'm fine. I just got dizzy and had to sit down." Payton said as her mom came running down the stairs with her work gun in hand.

Stef put the gun down after taking the clip out and slipping it into her pocket. She moved next to her wife, "What's going on?" she asked seeing how pale Payton was.

"Bathroom." Payton said trying to get up. Stef and Lena pulled her up and knew she wasn't going to make it. Stef grabbed the nearest thing she could find and put it in front of her daughter as she got sick. It just happened to be a family heirloom of Lena's.

"I knew that would come in handy one day." Lena said making a face.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." Payton mumbled as the moms helped her to the bathroom where she got sick more.

"Well we're finding out as soon as I can get you into the doctors. I'm taking you myself." Lena told her as her daughter got sick once again. When Payton was done she closed the lid, flushed, and laid on the floor.

"Payton, let's get you in bed." Stef told her.

Payton shook her head, "The floor is my only friend right now. I need to talk to you both anyways."

Stef and Lena exchanged looks, "About what Payton?" Stef asked as they looked back to their daughter.

"Payton." Lena said shaking her slightly. Her daughter didn't move. She was out of it. Turning to her wife she could tell that she wasn't the only one worried. Normally they couldn't get Payton to be still. Now though it's like they couldn't get her to do anything other than work and school. Even her running was taking her longer every day.

"We can't just leave her here." Lena said to her wife.

Stef moved next to Payton and scooped her arms under her. She lifted her up and it was way too easy. Carrying her to the bedroom she layed her down in the bed and her wife laid a light blanket on her. Both were wondering why she was sick and what she needed to talk to them about.

* * *

**Say hello to Theo guys. Payton's secret boyfriend :) I'm hoping it's pretty obvious why Payton hasn't told the moms about him. All shall be revealed pretty soon though. I would love to know your thoughts and have came up with a posting plan. It will be either every three days or every ten reviews. You're reviews help me out tremendously because I know whether you are liking or not liking what's going. So show some love or hate. I don't care as long as it's constructive :) Thanks so much for reading. **

**(: ****REVIEW's/PM's=MyLOVE**** :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything contained in this story or the show except my OC's. (Basically whatever this should say it does)**

**Complete Credit of the song is to the wonderful Reba McEntire. I'm from the South so don't hate. It's called Somebody and is the one I mentioned in Chapter One. :)**


	3. Chemistry

**Twenty reviews! You guys are amazing. Thanks so much for them. I love to hear your thought. I hope you like this chapter and ****_Obsessedatopia_**** was a major help with it. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Payton was in the kitchen talking on the phone with Theo since the only person home was Callie. He was in the process of moving into a new apartment. She had helped earlier, but had to get home. Apparently his upper neighbor forgot they were fixing a bath on the floor and just left the apartment. Seeing as how he owned the building he now had to fix the damages. He wasn't making the tenant pay anything. She was elderly and it was an honest accident.

"I was thinking about looking at some houses though. I think the kids would like to have more room." Theo said.

"A house would be good. It needs to have a big tree though for a tree house. You and my brother will be building one for Gage." Payton replied to him with a smile. He liked her bossy side. She heard him laughing on the other end.

"Is that so boss lady?" Theo said in a chuckle.

Payton just smiled more, "It sure is. A pool would be nice to. That could be for Hadley. They could have summer parties with their friends, but needs to be fenced in or have a cover. I'll be getting them each a dog to by the way so there needs to be land."

Callie looked over at her sister and could see how happy she was with Theo and his kids.

Theo was smiling ear to ear on the other end, "I'm allergic."

"I call bull. You wanted to be a vet when you were younger mister." Payton said as she moved some of the dishes over that she was washing. Callie was next to her drying them. Theo was on speaker.

"Am I on speaker babe?" Theo asked.

Callie held her hands in a praying position and shook her head side to side.

Payton rolled her eyes, "Not anymore love. What's up?" she asked.

"Hi, Callie, what you doing?" Theo said knowing he was.

Callie grinned, "Washing dishes, what you doing Teddy Bear?"

"Callie!" Payton exclaimed splashing her sister. Callie splashed her back, but as Payton tried to defend herself from the water attack her phone went straight into the sink.

"Uh oh." Both girls said at the same time.

Payton reached into the water and pulled her phone out.

"What's that, number five this year?" Callie asked trying not to laugh. The door then opened up and their moms came walking in with their other siblings.

"Payton." Lena said in a sigh. "Another one?"

Payton just made a face, "Technology hates me."

Stef snorted a laugh, "No, technology hates water." She said grabbing the extra phone one of the kitchen drawers drawer.

"Be careful with it and remember sometimes it has a mind of it's on." Stef told Payton as she handed her the phone and a box of rice.  
Payton put the soaked phone in the rice and slipped the back up into her pocket.

Mariana knew that now would be the perfect time to call her sister out on the guy she was dating, but there was one thing she knew better. Good things come to those who wait.

"Oh, I'm going to stay at Kayla's tonight. I'm going to help her with some studying." Payton said looking at the moms.

"Kayla, from your chemistry class?" Lena asked.

Payton nodded, "Yea, she needs to make good on the final and since I've already taken it…" she said trailing off.

Stef looked at her, "That the only place you're going?"

Payton smiled, "Yea…" she said dragging the word out.

Stef knew something was up, but she would find out soon.

"Alright, be good, no parties, no booze, no boys." Stef said.

Callie snorted a laugh. Her mom didn't say anything about men.

"Something funny Cal?" Lena asked raising an eyebrow.

Callie looked up, "No, just thinking to myself." She said cursing herself mentally.

Payton gave her a look as she grabbed her bag, "Gotta go." She said.

"Freeze!" Stef told her daughter causing her to stop mid step and spin on the foot planted on the ground.

"Mam?" she asked.

"Give me your bag." Stef told her holding her hand out for it.

Jesus' eyes widened as did Callie's. Mariana just smiled.

Payton handed her bag over and Lena wondered why her wife was searching it. Stef unzipped it and felt defeated. It was nothing, but books and folders. She gave the bag back to Payton whose smile was way to cocky for her liking.

"Bye." Payton said as she walked out the door. She climbed into her car glad she took Jesus' tip on having an extra bag in her trunk. She couldn't believe her little brother was giving her advice on sneaking away to spend time with her boyfriend. About fifteen minutes later she was typing in the code at the entrance of the gated apartment complex. She had a key to Theo's apartment. Hadley was at a sleepover on the fourth floor and Gage was spending the night at Theo's grandmother's house. So tonight was just going to be the two of them…

* * *

Stef and Lena were sitting on the back deck enjoying the quiet and rare alone time. It was obvious that something was going on through her wife's mind and Lena was pretty sure she knew what it was.

"Have you been suspecting her lies as long as I have?" Lena asked.

Stef turned to the beautiful next to her, "You mean I'm not the only one?" She asked.

Lena shook her head, "She's been different since September, then a lot different since October. I think she has a boyfriend."

Stef sighed, "Same here. She normally tells me everything. I think for me it was more around the beginning of the year I noticed something, but the past couple of weeks has been the real eye opener."

Lena kissed her on the cheek, "She's not a little girl Stef. She never has been."

"Maybe not, but she's still our girl and she's hiding something." Stef replied to her wife kissing her back.

Lena looked at her, "What are we going to do?"

Stef shook her head, "Confront her tomorrow after she gets back from Kayla's. If she's really there."

Lena couldn't help, but laugh, "What exactly were you expecting to find in her bag Stef?"

Stef laughed with her, "I don't know. I do know her taste in undergarments have change. They scare me more than Mariana's."

Lena just kissed her, "Why don't you come upstairs with me so I can show you mine."

Stef was surprised at what her wife said, "They won't stay on long." She said pulling Lena to her feet and kissing her. They made their way inside, but Lena stopped when she saw Stef's phone was lit up.

"You're getting a call." She said.

Stef grabbed the phone, but pulled her wife up the stairs going straight to there room.

"They can wait." Stef said locking the door. Lena just smiled.

* * *

Payton was watching out the window of Theo's apartment and saw him pull up. She smiled to herself and made quick run to the bathroom. She fixed a few stray hairs not even sure why. Theo had a routine. He'd come in, kick his shoes off, then come to his room to change out of his work clothes. She made her way out of the bathroom and made sure all the candles were lit. She then moved behind his door. She heard him come in and his footsteps got louder and louder. The door opened up and he walked in, but paused as he got inside.

"What in the world." Theo said seeing the candles that were set up all over the place. Rose peddles were even on the bed. He turned when he heard the door close and his jaw dropped.

"Thought I might could undress you tonight." Payton said smiling at him.

Theo's eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing. It was a black lingerie set that got his attention immediately.

"Speechless?" Payton said walking towards him.

Theo nodded his head and just looked at her. Her curves, her tan, her hair, everything was screaming at him. She pushed him back onto the bed moved on top. She leaned down and kissed him in a way she never had before. They had only been intimate for a few months, but she was getting more and more comfortable with it. He made sure their first time was special. His mind went blank with her kiss though and his hands moved up her sides. She then pulled him up to where he was sitting and began taking her time with each button teasing him with her eyes and her hips. She was going to be the death of him.

"You're mine all night." Theo said.

Payton nodded in agreement, "I'm actually Kayla's just so you know."

Theo just smiled, "I wasn't asking. I was telling." He said flipping her onto the bed causing her to let out a laugh.

Payton had never seen his clothes come off so fast. He was down to his boxers as he jumped on the bed and on top of her. When he kissed her she knew that tonight would be the night things went to new levels. She could feel how ready he was and it just made her want him more as he began kissing her neck. He went to the one spot that drove her wild and her body arched against his.

"I shouldn't have even put this thing on." Payton said with a laugh.

"I can fix that." Theo told her as he quickly took it off of her. He then rolled onto his back pulling Payton on top of him. Feeling something at his side though he realized it was a phone and sat it on the night stand.

"Want to try something new to start with?" he asked smiling.

Payton looked at him like he had gone crazy, "Yea, I think I'll pass because you know… you're not exactly lacking in any way and I don't want to need pain pills when we're done."

Theo laughed, "Remember our first time?" he asked sitting up and kissing her.

Payton laughed thinking about it. Theo rented a yacht and they made love on the top part under the stars. Even though she had been raped she had several surgeries to try and fix some of the damage. So what made her a 'virgin' was fixed. Payton hated the real name of it. She hated any name that had to do with the human body in those areas. Theo knew the truth though and he didn't care. To him and to her he took her virginity. He made it special. As if the boat wasn't enough there was wine, candles, and a mattress on top with silk sheets. It took forever even after the getting ready for him to love her. Theo wasn't small in any way and their first night together she was scared, but he talked her through. They even made a code word that she could say if he done something wrong so he would know to stop instead of her having to stop because it always made her feel bad. Payton knew that Theo could tell she was scared of being with him. He wasn't lacking any aspect. He could make anyone's jaw drop by what he brought to the bedroom and just everything else about him. He was a little over 6'5 and his body was in perfect shape. He was huge compared to her. It looked like he could snap her in two, but he was a gentle giant and that's exactly what he was at that moment as he was on top of her. She was surprised at how fast things were going because normally she was having to tell him to slow down. Not tonight though.

"You okay baby?" Theo asked hoping he wasn't being too much.

Payton nodded. Something was different, but in a good way. Her face felt a bit tingly and so did her body. Theo had made sure she was always taken care of first, but this feeling was so much different.

"Oh my god." She said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Yea?" Theo asked surprised.

"Yes." Payton said quickly as she grabbed his waist.

Theo just smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. He loved her so much and couldn't wait for the day he could make love to her every night. He moved closer to her as her breathing quickened.

"Are you sure? We've barely started." He said stopping to see what she would do.

"Don't you dare stop!" Payton told him as she started laughing knowing what he was doing.  
Theo grinned. Tonight was all about her…

* * *

Lena walked into the bedroom and found Stef pacing the floor.

"Honey, Jude couldn't help getting sick. He probably has what Payton did the other night." Lena told her.

Stef looked at her, "I know babe. I'm not mad about that. I just—" she said not wanting to say the words.

"What is it Stef?" Lena asked knowing something serious was going on.

"I just heard Payton having sex on my voice mail. She's not at Kayla's. She's with some guy named Theo."

Lena's eyes widened, "What?" she said quietly.

Stef grabbed her phone and waved it in the air, "Our daughter lied… she is at a guys house who is named Theo. Somehow a button got pressed on her phone I guess. Yea… it called me. That call I missed… it was her… went to my voice mail and let me tell you. We may not be having a good time tonight, but she sure as hell is."

"Stef calm down. It could have been a wrong number." Lena said trying to think of a way that wouldn't have her daughter being the girl on the voice mail.

"A wrong number? She was moaning his name and he was doing the same. Once I finally realized what was going on and who was _going_ I hung up." Stef said making a face,  
Lena looked at her, "You gonna be okay." The situation was far from funny, but she had never seen a look on her wife's face like the one she was seeing now.

Stef nodded her head, "I can't figure out where she is either because the backup doesn't have a tracker so she's just off having some love fest tonight. Our daughter is having sex and we didn't even know she had a boyfriend Lena."

Lena walked up to her wife, "Stef, calm down. Tomorrow is Saturday. She will be home because that's her day to cook breakfast. Remember? She never misses it no matter what. We'll talk to her then."

"Oh she's going to missing a lot because she's mine when she gets home." Stef said plopping down on the bed.

Lena just looked at her. She hoped her wife cooled off over night…

* * *

Payton pulled into the driveway of her house and tried to force the smile off of her face, but she couldn't. She hadn't had a bit of sleep and there wasn't single room that was left alone last night at Theo's. Except the kids that is. Walking inside she saw the moms sitting at the table.

"Morning. You two sleep well last night?" she asked oblivious to her missing brothers and sisters or the looks on her moms' faces.

"Oh yea. What about you love? Have fun studying?" Lena asked surprising herself with the sarcastic reply.

Payton nodded, "Yea, basic stuff." She answered as she pulled some stuff out to cook.

"This was chemistry right?" Stef asked picking up her phone and pulling up her voice mail box. She had her finger resting over the message.

Payton nodded again, "Yea. It was over bonds and stuff. How stuff combines. How they are attracted and junk."

Lena shook her head. _Dig your grave kid. Dig your grave_. She thought to herself.

"That's funny. It sounded more like you were studying anatomy and sex. The bible to." Stef said not taking her eyes off her daughter.

Payton froze. _ Uh oh_. Was all that went through her mind. She turned around and looked at her mom.

"Don't get me wrong though. You were having some major chemistry last night. With _Theo…_" Stef said as she hit the play button and slid the phone across the table.

Payton picked it up and held it to her ear. Her heart dropped when she heard what was on it. "Oh my god." She said.

"You sounded a lot more happy to say those words last night honey." Stef said fake smiling at her, "Sit." She said losing the smile.

Payton did as she was told.

Lena saw the look on her daughters face. It was worry, fear, and embarrassment. Knowing her wife wasn't going to be the one to be calm she knew she had to be, "Why did you lie to us Payton? It was straight to our face and you had no problem doing it whatsoever."

Payton looked at her. She saw the hurt in her mama's eyes. "I didn't want to. I had to. You two wouldn't understand." she said quietly.

Lena heard the level of severity in her daughters voice.

"Understand what Payton? That you wanted to spend the night with your boyfriend. You're 18. Almost 19. I think you're mom and I know you need you need a little bit of a freedom. Although you won't be having it for while seeing as how we didn't even know you had a boyfriend." Stef said.

Payton just closed her eyes.

"Look at me Pay. We aren't your enemies. We just want answers. What wouldn't we understand?" Lena asked.

Payton opened her eyes, "You wouldn't understand about him. About us. I love him and I know that if I had told you two you would freak. I don't want to have to choose."

Stef looked at her, "What in the world makes you think that we, out of all people, would make you choose between your family and someone you love. If what you feel for this boy really is love that is."

Payton swallowed the lump in her throat, "I don't think boy is the proper term mom."

Lena raised an eyebrow a bit confused. Stef just looked at Payton.

"What do you mean Payton?" Stef said staring at her.

"Stef." Lena said hearing the tone in her wife's voice.

Payton closed her eyes again, "Because Theo is 27."

Lena's jaw dropped that time and Stef's eyes widened.

"What?!" both moms said at the same time.

Payton opened her eyes up and looked at them. Every emotion in the world was written across their faces. She wished she could just crawl under a rock, but she was pretty sure that was where she would be when her moms were done with her…

* * *

Callie and her siblings walked into the house after having breakfast at the diner and saw their moms sitting at the kitchen table. It was obvious they were having a serious conversation and it was also pretty clear they didn't want them to hear.

"Is Payton still at Kayla's?" Brandon asked.

"No, she's home. She in her room, but why don't you guys just hang out in the living room or something." Lena told them.

Mariana smiled, "What has Ms. Perfect done to be confined to her room?"

Jesus looked at his twin, "Are you really that jealous of her that you feel better about yourself when she does something to get in trouble if she even has."

"Guys, not now, mama and I have enough to deal with without any of you at each other's throats." Stef warned. As soon as she did though Payton came running out of her room and snatched up her keys.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Stef said. "You aren't supposed to leave the house until we talk about what happened. You're mama and I are not done discussing this so go back to your room."

Payton looked at her, "Look, I know you are mad. I don't blame you. I would be mad to. You have every right to be mad, but right now someone needs me and I have to go. I will explain later, but I have to go make sure she is okay. You can punish me, yell at me, I don't care, but I am going and you're not stopping me because she needs me." She said running out the door.

Stef's eyes were wide as were Lena's. Stef shook her head and started to go after Payton only to have Mariana step in front of her.  
"I think I know who Payton's boyfriend is!" she said causing her mom to stop dead in her tracks.

"You what?" Stef said. Her mind was now focused on what her daughter said.

Callie and Jesus exchanged looks. They were beyond the point of confusion when it came to Mariana now…

* * *

Theo was standing in the hallway at his daughters door when he heard the front door open. His son yelled Payton's name and she came walking down the hall with him in her arms.

"What's going on?" Payton said looking at Theo.

"She got back and went straight to her room crying her eyes out and her door is locked. She won't open it up and I didn't know what else to do other than call you or break it down. So I called you." Theo told her.

Payton looked at Gage, "Go to Daddy baby. I need to check on sissy." She said.

Gage did as he was told.

"Haddie, it's me baby, will you let me in." Payton said knocking on the door. She heard a bed creak and then the door opened. As soon as it opened she was pulled inside and it was shut and locked again. Barely turning around she was almost sent to the floor as Hadley wrapped her arms around her. Payton staggered back slightly, but caught her balance quickly and wrapped her arms around Hadley.

"Hey, what's going on?" Payton asked holding Hadley with an arm around her and a hand at her head messing with her hair.

Hadley looked up at her, "At the sleep over… some of the girls… they were saying stuff about how… how my Dad isn't my Dad and how not even mom wanted me. That my read Dad didn't either. That no one wants me." She told her before goin to her bed. She buried her face in her pillows.

Payton was right behind her laid next to Hadley, "Come here Hadley. We need to talk about this." Payton told her.

Hadley turned and moved next to Payton, "It's true. No one wants me. Theo just felt sorry for me. I'm why Felicia left. Now Gage doesn't have his mom and it's because of me. I ruin everything."

Payton closed her eyes. Her heart was being torn apart, "Listen to me sweetie." She said holding Hadley close. "What those girls said is not true. They are just being mean because they think it makes them look cool and tough. You are an amazing young girl and your _Dad_ loves you more than you know. You're mom made some bad decisions, but she made the choice to let Theo adopt you because she knew how much he cared about you. That, sweet girl, show's how much she does care about you. She gave you to him because he could keep you safe and give you everything you deserved when she couldn't. Your birth Dad, Theo's brother, he made some bad decisions to. None of that is your fault and don't you for a second think you aren't wanted or that no one cares about you. If you could hear the way your Dad talks to me about you and your _brother_ you would see how true that is. You are his little girl regardless of how it happened. As for Felicia she's just word I can't say front you."

Hadley started laughing at the last part of what Payton said, "She really was though. I felt bad for telling my Dad what she done, but I was scared she might hit Gage one day to."

Payton nodded her head and reached up wiping tears from the young girls face, "I know Hadley and you did the bravest thing you could have. No one, no matter who they are, deserves to ever hurt you in any way. I don't care who they are. If they do they are going to be dealing with me and I will make them think they are face to face with Devil."

Hadley laughed more and looked at Payton, "Will you hold me like you done that time I was sick."

Payton smiled and kissed her forehead before wrapping her arms around her. She held her close and started humming to her as she moved slightly back and forth rocking her. She may not have kids of her own because of what Aaron done to her when she was younger, but that didn't matter. Even though her and Theo weren't married they planned on it and one day, hopefully not too far away, she would have a beautiful daughter and a beautiful son that she would as if they were hers because she already did. She smiled as Hadley moved even closer to her as if she might disappear if there was the tiniest space between them.

Hadley just curled up next to Payton and held onto her. If she had a mom she knew she would want her to be like Payton. Or just be Payton…

* * *

**So... what did you guys think? Please let me know your thoughts on it. How do you think the moms are going to react when Payton get's back? **

**A new Chapter will be posted Wednesday night. I will do my best to put it up sooner if I get a lot of feedback like I did with Chapter 2. I have two finals to study for, but promise you'll get a new chapter Wednesday at the latest :) Let me know your thoughts please. They really are a big help. **

**(: ****REVIEW's/PM's=MyLOVE**** :)**


	4. Blackmail

**Hey guys! Since I got so many reviews I'm posting up a new chapter. If I keep getting the feed back like I have been a new Chapter will be up Wednesday night. I hope you enjoy.**

**-I think I fixed the typo's from the original post. I added some before posting and didn't see the mistake until after I posted. **

* * *

Stef and Lena were about to call it a night when a knocking sounded on their bedroom door. The two women exchanged looks because it sounded like Payton's knock.

"Yes?" Lena called out.

It was like time had froze, but slowly the door opened up. Payton walked in and leaned against the wall.

"I'm back…" Payton said looking at them.

Stef nodded her head, "I can see that. Want to tell us where you ran off to now?"

"Stef, please." Lena said quietly looking at her wife.

Payton walked in and sat on the chest at the foot of her moms bed, "This girl Hadley I know. She's twelve. Her Dad called me. She got home from a sleep over and was crying her eyes out. Locked herself in her bedroom and wouldn't come out or even talk to him. So that's where I went…" she said looking at her nails as she picked at them.

"How do you know her?" Lena asked.

Payton looked up at her, "Met her at the diner. She's adopted by her uncle. That's her _Dad. _The kids at the slumber party were telling her he can't be her Dad and that her real parents didn't want her."

Stef eyed her daughter trying to figure out if this was real or not, "What did you say to her?"

Payton shrugged, "The truth. That her Dad loves her and it doesn't matter how she is his daughter because she is and that's the only thing that matters. That her mom and birth dad made some bad choices, but that her mom cared about her so much she let her uncle adopt her and become her Dad. Her biological one has never been in the picture. Her uncle basically raised her after she was few years old because the mom was in and out of rehab all the time. She's in jail now. After she signed over rights she went off the deep end."

"Oh my gosh. Is she okay? Hadley that is." Lena asked.

Payton nodded her head, "She will be. She cried a lot. Hell I even cried. I don't see how any parent can do something to harm their kid whether it be physically or mentally. They're so innocent and love unconditionally. At least when the world doesn't corrupt them. It makes me so mad." She said shaking her head as she put her thumb to her mouth and began to bite her nail.

"What do you mean it makes you mad Payton?" Stef said. She could tell her daughter meant more than the obvious. This wasn't the conversation she wanted to have at the moment, but she could tell her daughter's mind was racing.

Payton looked at her, "The fact that I'm infertile myrtle and will never be able to have child of my own yet druggies, hookers, and just plain out idiots can pop them out without a care in the world and just toss them aside like they are yesterdays newspaper."

Stef and Lena were both surprised by her bluntness. They watched as their daughter shook her head, not at them, but at herself and was mumbling something. She then looked at them, "Why aren't you two yelling at me or something."

Stef just smiled because of the look on her face, "Do you want me to?"

"It'd be better than the awkward silence or you two just looking at me speechless." Payton answered.

Lena gave her a look, "Mom and I are still talking about things. We aren't sure how we want to handle this yet."

Payton nodded her head and looked at them, "I'm sorry about the voice mail. I wanted to tell you both about him, but I didn't know how. I'm sorry that that's how you found out and obviously for what you heard. It was both immature and irresponsible and I knew better. I made a mistake by not telling you in the first place and it just spiraled out of control. You have a right to be angry at me. Especially because of the voicemail..."

Stef was trying to put that out of her head and let out a sigh, "Just go to bed honey. We'll talk tomorrow."

Lena saw the look that flashed across Payton's face. Here she was trying to be mature about what happened and talk and Stef just shut her down. She watched as she left the room and turned to her wife, "Really Stef. It's obvious this is as bad for her as it is for you and she just tried to open up to you and apologize and you act like _that_."

Stef shook her head, "I told her we would talk about it tomorrow and to go to bed. I used the word honey."  
Lena laughed, "Well what I really heard was _You should be sorry and it's your own fault. Just go to bed because I don't want to look at you right now._"

Stef's jaw dropped, "Lena that is not what I meant and you know it!" she said her voice going high.

Lena just rolled on her side away from her wife, "Just go to bed honey. We'll talk tomorrow."

Stef put her hands to her face and she laid down. This wasn't going to go well.

* * *

The next morning…

Payton was in the kitchen making muffins when Mariana came down smiling ear to ear.

"You owe me." Mariana said in spanish to her sister.

Payton furrowed her brows slightly, "And why's that?" she replied in spanish. It was obvious Mariana didn't want the moms to know what they were saying.

Mariana walked up to her, "Because I kept mom from going after you. I told her I knew about boyfriend. Which I do. I also know that he has two kids. So unless you want them to know that you will talk them into changing their minds about me not going to fashion camp during Spring Break."

Payton felt her blood boiling, "You're trying to blackmail me?" she said. "How do you even know about him."

Mariana crossed her arms, "Pee Wee football. His daughter looks around 13. His son maybe five. Drives a black truck. After I thought about it I realized something else. Westbrook Construction and Carpentry was across the back of it. That's Jesus' boss. So I know a lot more than you think."

Little did she know it wasn't just Payton listening. She jumped when she heard her brother.

"You got some nerve! If it wasn't enough to try and mess up my relationship with Lexi you're after her now! You go right ahead and tell moms! I'm sure they'd love to know what I just heard!" Jesus yelled at her using Spanish like his sisters.

"Shut up or they will hear you!" Mariana yelled back.

"What? Don't want them to know you're trying to blackmail me." Payton said. It was to late anyways.

"What is going in here and why does it sound like a Spanish soap opera." Stef roared walking down the stairs.

"Yea Mariana, what's going on?" Payton said.

"Lose the Spanish now." Stef ordered. It was obvious that Payton and Jesus were against Mariana.

Mariana just looked at her sister and brother. They didn't think she would do it. "Payton is dating Jesus' boss. I googled him. His full name is Theodore Bennett Westbrook. Bennett was his mother's maiden name."

"Wow, I'm impressed. How he got his middle name is just so freaking intriguing." Payton yelled only to have her mom cover her mouth.

"Shut it." Stef ordered as she looked at her daughter. She then looked to her son, "You mean you knew about this?" she said.

Mariana didn't plan that part. Now Jesus was in trouble.

"Theo told me the day he hired me. Wanted to make sure I knew I wasn't getting the job because of her. That he thought I had talent and that I got it because I deserved it." Jesus said.

Payton just shook her head and was about to say something, but her mom tightened her grip on her mouth as well as the headlock she was basically in.

"Upstairs." Stef said to the kids as Lena made her way down.

"Why am I in trouble? She's the one trying to play Nancy Drew and getting pointless information. I could have told her that!" Jesus argued pointing to Mariana. Why could his moms not see what Mariana was doing. It was right in front of them and they were being completely blind.

"You aren't in the position to making smart ass comments. You knew Payton was seeing someone and helped her hide it. Now go!" Stef ordered.

"What's happened now?" Lena asked seeing the look on Payton's face.

Stef let go of her daughter and pointed to one of the stools at the kitchen table. Payton sat down, but didn't say a word.

"This, all of this, has got to stop now. Not only have you been lying, but you brought Jesus into it to. I don't know what's going on with you and Mariana either, but it stops now. I'm tired of it. Do you understand me!" Stef told her daughter.

"You think I'm not? She's trying to give me an ultimatum. Either I talk you into letting her go to that stupid fashion camp, or she's going to tell whatever it is she knows about Theo." Payton countered. How was she the only one in trouble. She knew her mom spoke some Spanish so she should have known at least a few of those words.

Stef looked at her, "That's ridiculous Payton. Don't try to push the trouble you have caused onto your sister."

Payton started laughing, "That I've caused? Right. I didn't tell you because of exactly this. This is what I was trying to avoid."

"Excuse me?" Stef said. "You better change your tone right now because I'm not having it young lady."

Payton shook her head, "Just forget it." She said resting her elbows on the table and putting her hands to her mouth. Her legs were bouncing up and down.

"Oh I wish I could forget a lot of things Payton, but I can't. I mean for crying out loud do you not realize how much you are changing because this guy? He's 27 years old and you aren't even 19 yet. It's obvious you two have been together for a while, at least I hope since you are sleeping with him. It's like you don't realize how serious this is. What if you get pregnant or—" Stef said only to freeze up and mentally kick herself when she realized what she said.

Payton felt the tears burning hot in her eyes.

"Payton I am so sorry." Stef said not believing that she let her emotions get that far ahead of her mind.

"Payton she didn't mean it. She just slipped up." Lena said putting a hand on her daughters back. The past year or so she had noticed a change in her daughter. Whenever they went somewhere her daughters eyes always found their way to a little baby. Lena had wanted to say something to her, but didn't know how. What Stef had just said though and her daughters reaction told her what she had been suspecting. Payton wasn't as okay as they thought about not being able to have kids. They thought she had dealt with it and faced the fact she was infertile, but it was really the complete opposite.

Payton shook her head, "No, you're right. But it's not what if I get I pregnant. It's what if I actually found someone who loves me for me and doesn't look at the abuse I've been through. Someone who doesn't see my scars and who doesn't act like I'm going to break if he tries to ask me questions about it. Theo know's everything. You haven't bothered to ask me a single question about him. All you are focusing on is his age. What you don't know is that we tried to ignore our feelings because we even thought they were wrong, but realized we couldn't and that they weren't. Want to know something else mom? Before we ever made love know what we did? We went to see a therapist for rape victims. He wanted to make sure he didn't do anything wrong that might trigger something. What type of guy does that mom? You say I'm changing because of him and you know what I am. For once I met someone, a guy, that not at one moment I have been afraid of them. Someone that I feel safe with and that's him. He makes me feel beautiful and like I am worth something. That I'm not damaged goods and you don't see that. You don't see any of it except he's 27.""

Stef felt her own eyes filling with tears now. It wasn't because she was angry or mad. It was because she realized her daughter was right in some ways. All she was seeing was that he was 27. Yes, it was a very big deal. A huge deal, but Stef hadn't bothered to learn anything else. Payton was right. She hadn't asked her any questions about what type of person he was. She had done the same thing her Dad did when she told him about Lena. She just jumped to conclusions and didn't care about anything, but her own opinion. Seeing her daughter like this, crying, because of her, broke her heart. Before she could say anything Payton got up and walked to her room. Lena was right behind her. Stef just stood there. Glued in place. Her daughter was scared to tell them about Theo because how they might react and Stef had done nothing, but make those fears come true.

"Payton calm down." Lena said as her daughter's body shook with sobs. She had never seen her cry this badly.

"I love him mama. I love him and it's not going to change. I'm not going to leave him just because you and mom don't think it's appropriate. You don't know how I feel about him." Payton said.

Lena let out a sigh as she rubbed her daughters back, "Listen, mom will come around. She's just in a lot of shock right now. We both are. You know you should have told us regardless of how scared you were. This may not have been such a big deal if we had known from the get go. We could have gotten use to the idea. This was thrown at us full force. You went from being our single 18 year old daughter doing nothing to make us worry to our 18 year old daughter dating and having relations with a 27 year old man and lying to us to do so."

Payton just laid there. Why was everything going so bad? All she wanted was to be with Theo and the kids. She loved them and needed them. Now she had two moms mad at her and a sister trying to use her knowledge about Hadley and Gage as personal gain. If her moms were having a hard time with just the knowledge of him being 27 she couldn't imaging their reactions when they found out about the kids. Payton then sat up and looked at her mom.

"I need to go see him. Please. I need to talk to him about us." Payton said as a few sobs escaped.

Lena didn't like the idea, but she knew one thing. If she didn't let her go now Payton would find a way anyways. "Okay…" was all she said. Her daughter then wrapped her arms around her and hurried out. Stef was soon walking into her room though as Lena just sat on Payton's bed.

"Did you tell her she could leave?" Stef asked.

Lena nodded, "Yes. She is going to see Theo to talk about their relationship. Whatever that means." she said throwing her hands in the air.

Stef felt two different emotions and they were completely opposite. It was regret because part of her wondered if Payton was about to call things off. If she did it would be her fault. Then the other was hope that when her daughter got home she would be single. Stef was just confused now…

* * *

Payton wondered why Theo had her blindfolded and where he was taking her. As soon as she got to his apartment the kids pulled her in and he wrapped the blindfold around her and she wasn't allowed to look at anything. The kids were with them to and giggling their heads off.

"You're going to love this PayPay." Gage said from the backseat where he was kicking his legs.

"Yep, Dad put a lot of thought into this. Even involved us." Hadley teased.

Payton started laughing, "You three are ganging up on me. It's not fair."

"Oh it's fair. Just trust us." Theo said as he typed in the key code at the gate. He drove along the long drive way and slowed to a stop at the bridge and let down the windows.

"You hear anything?" he asked.

Payton listened closely, "I hear water. Maybe a fountain."

Theo turned back to the kids who were smiling ear to ear. Part of the driveway had a bridge with lakes on either side that connected underneath. You could take a small boat under it. He started the truck forward again and then slowed to a stop. This time he turned it off. Hurrying around to the passenger side he helped Payton out keeping the blind fold on her. Hadley got Gage out.

"Stand right here." Theo told her.

Payton stood in place wondering what they were doing.

Theo hurried with the kids to the entry gate and stopped. They turned to face her.

"Okay buddy." Theo whispered to Gage.

"You can look!" Gage yelled causing his sister to laugh.

Payton eased the blind fold from her eyes and her expression was full of shock and confusion.

"Okay Hadley." Theo said.

"Will you move in with us!" Hadley yelled jumping up and down.

Payton looked at her and to Theo, "You bought a house?" she asked.

Theo nodded his head, "Actually it's one of the ones I built… Just so happens it met all your demands you told me on the phone the other day." He said smiling. "Big tree, pool, and I think 15 acres in San Diego is more than enough land."

Payton looked at him and then the house. It had been decorated in Christmas lights and wreaths with big red bows on the windows. She then realized what had been said. They just asked her to move in with them…

* * *

Mariana felt a wave of nervousness go through her as her door opened up and both Callie and Jesus walked in.

"What is your problem with Payton?" Callie said bluntly.

"Other than everyone likes her more and thinks she's little miss perfect and gets treated differently than the rest of us? Hmm… I don't know." Mariana replied not even trying to sound non sarcastic.

"You know you are like the worse sister of the year this year, right?" Jesus said. "People like her more because she's not some blackmailing brat who thinks she's better and gets jealous of someone at the drop of a hat." He added.

Mariana just looked at her brother and rolled her eyes.

"Does seeing her happy really bother you that much? Look at everything she has been through Mariana. Look at how much better our family is with her. Stop thinking about yourself and grow up." Callie said shaking her head.

"She's right. Theo makes her happy. He loves her. He's the type of guy I would want for any of my sisters. I take that back. You don't deserve someone like him." Jesus told her walking out of her room. He couldn't believe what his sister had tried to do. This was low even for Mariana. He knew his words were harsh, but maybe that's what it was going to think to make her realize what she had done.

Callie just looked at her sister, "You know what, go ahead and tell moms about Theo's kids. Because when you do I hope you're ready to face whatever problems it's going to cause." She then left just like Jesus had done.

Mariana just sat there on her bed completely shocked by what they said to her...

* * *

Payton sat in her car that was parked in the driveway of the house. She saw her moms pacing in front of the living room window, but she couldn't bring herself to get out. God she was confused. Laying her head back against the head rest she just closed her eyes. Theo and the kids had asked her to move in. If the moms were mad before then she would be starting World War 3 if she did move out. She couldn't get them out of her mind. Her and Hadley had became so close the past few weeks. It was the same with Gage. After the other night with Hadley, Payton realized just how much the young girl meant to her. How much they all meant to her. Shaking her head she let out a deep breath and her mind went back to earlier in the year.

Flash back…

Payton had just told her grandparents goodnight and told them she wouldn't be much longer. She had started locking up sometimes for them a few weeks ago. After walking to the back and grabbing her bag she began making her way back to the front, but stopped when she saw the man standing at the door. Her heart began racing and she started backing up as she grabbed for the taser her mom gave her to start carrying back in December. When the door opened up and she saw the face of the man she let out a sigh of relief.

"Theo, you scared me half to death." Payton said breathless.

Theo made a face, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just—I'm sorry."

Payton gave him a small smile, "It's okay. What brings you here this late? Are the kids okay?" she asked starting to worry.

Theo nodded, "Yea, I just wanted to see what you were up to. Saw that your car was still here."

Payton wondered why she had been feeling so different about him and why she couldn't get him out of her mind since the other day when she literally covered him in food. She was turning around as he was walking up and they collided. She apologized dozen of times within one minute and he just laughed. When they looked at each other though it was as if something clicked. Ever since he had been avoiding her though. "I um, I don't have to be home for a while. If you don''t need to get back to the kids or anything we can go for a walk. Maybe talk or something."

Theo smiled, "I'd like that." He told her.

Payton fixed them both a coffee to go and then locked the place up. They went on their walk and a few minutes in she started getting a bit chilled.

"Here." Theo said seeing her shiver slightly. "I have on a long sleeve underneath." He added pulling off his jacket. He didn't give her time to protest. He just wrapped it around her and smiled at her. "Want to sit?" he said motioning to the bench.

Payton smiled back and sat down. It was silent for a little bit, but she looked at him, "You've been avoiding me." She said bluntly. "You haven't came in since I covered you in food."

Theo nodded his head, "I know, I'm sorry. I was scared to come in."

"Think I'd do it again?" Payton asked trying to lighten the mood.

Theo looked at her, "No, I was scared of the way that I've felt since that day. The way I've been feeling about you. It's like something just changed and every memory I have with you just flooded my mind. Especially those words you told me from that song. That somebody was you all long and I didn't realize it."

Payton looked down at her hands, "It's not just you with the feelings you don't know what to make of Theo. It's me to and it scares me because part of me feels like it isn't right. You're 26 and I just turned 18 a few weeks ago. But then the other part of me feels like it is because if I'm honest with myself I've been feeling this way for a while. I just didn't know it."

Theo nodded, "I know. That's how I feel. I mean I have two kids also. It's not just my age. Yea I adopted Hadley, but I don't think of her as my adoptive kid. She's as much mine as Gage. Why would someone like you even want someone like me?"

Payton looked at him, "Hey, I'm not Felicia. I love kids. I don't care if you have them. They are amazing just like their Dad. A guy like you doesn't want someone like me though. Not with my past. I'm just damaged goods. So why would you want someone like me when you could have anyone else.."

Theo gave her a look, "Why not?" he asked.

They just looked at each other. Both fighting their desire at the moment. Theo was trying everything he could not to kiss her. She was gorgeous. Her long raven hair was slightly curled and her eyes. God her eyes could make a person melt. They were so loving, but he could see pain in them to. Then something happened he wasn't expecting. Payton moved closer and put her lips to his. It was so simple, but it was so amazing at the same time.  
Payton had surprised herself at what she done, but when she pulled back she just looked at him. His hand reached up and touched her cheek. Her heart was racing and so was his. That was when they kissed again. How could something so wrong feel so right?

The flash back took a twisted turn though. It wasn't Theo anymore. It was the man who killed her mom and brother. The one who raped and brutalized her when she was just 10. What the hell just happened? The flash back had turned into a dream and then a nightmare.

"You're mine forever." he said in an evil laugh as he took a knife a stabbed her straight in her stomach...

End of flashback/dream...

Payton let out a gasp and opened her eyes. Why did her memory of Theo just turn into Aaron? She stupidly looked down to her stomach and realized her hands were resting where he stabbed her in the dream. She had no idea what just happened or why, but she did know her skin had goosebumps and she just wanted to hide...

* * *

**I hope your surprised by the end scene because even I am. The idea just sort of came to me as I was doing a final proof read :) The flash back was definitely going to be there with Theo, but the twist to it wasn't. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll give you a new one Wednesday night :) Please let me know what you think.**

**-Mariana's B attitude is about to over for those who are worried. Lol. **

**(: ****REVIEW's/PM's=MyLOVE**** :)**


	5. Decisions

**Yay! No more college work for me until January! After an English final Monday where my professor showed up drunk and a 200 question BIO final I am ready to end the night with my head glue to my pillow cuddled up with my little girl. All night study sessions never seem worth it in the end. Anyways though, as I promised I have a new chapter up tonight, obviously. It's not very long, but I think I done it justice. Please oh please let me know what you think. I'm worried no one really liked the last chapter. So I would love to know what you think about this one. If I can get to 50 reviews off of this chapter I'll try to do something special for you all in my story. Which means when you review or PM let me know something you want to see happen and I will take either the idea from review number 50 or the one with the best idea and do what you request. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

Payton pulled on the long pullover as she made her way out of her bedroom. Everyone was still asleep and normally she would be as well, but seeing as how she had never went to sleep it didn't matter. Flash backs of Aaron plagued her mind all night whenever her eyes closed so she decided to just try and stay up. Needless to say she succeeded. Easing open the door she walked to the backyard and sat in one of the overstuffed patio chairs. Leaning back she let out a sigh wondering why everything was so complicated. She knew the real reason and it was because of her, but still. For once she just wished something in her life could be easy. Pulling her pull over tighter she just watched the sky as the sun began to rise. Feeling a hand on her shoulder though she jumped.

"Pretty isn't it." Stef said sitting next to her daughter. She grabbed her legs and pulled them across her lap before resting her arms on top of them.

Payton nodded, "Yea, every dark night turns to day."

Stef smiled knowing what she said was from a country song, "What's up with you and country music. You do realize we're in San Diego. Not Tennessee."

Payton smiled back, "Theo likes it. At least most those songs have meaning to them."

Stef nodded her head and was about to ask about Theo and what happened last night, but Lena came walking over with three cups of coffee.

"Want a cup? I put caramel in it." Lena said with a smile holding it out to her daughter.

"Can I have in it an IV?" Payton answered as she took it. It was so warm in her hands. This may be California, but she was cold.

"You know if you put some meat on those bones you wouldn't be so cold all the time." Stef told her noticing how she was bundled up.

"I've tried. I don't see how I don't with how fattening grandpa's cooking is. Grandma secretly redoes Grandpa's recipes without him knowing it. Those two aren't fooling me one bit." Payton said.

Lena smiled, "What do you mean?"

Payton did a small laugh, "They're back together. I don't care what they say. I guess she can put up with him now that he isn't an ass about you two. Do you really think they are sharing separate rooms at his house? It's been two years since she moved back. They are with each other even when they don't have to be. Besides, I saw him kiss her the other day."

"Eww, I don't want to hear that." Stef said shaking her head.

Lena looked at her wife, "You do realize they had to have sex for you to be here, right?"

Stef poked her tongue out at her wife and looked to her daughter, "Speaking of sex though… We haven't talked about the other night."

Payton raised her eyebrow, "We were both tested if that's what your wondering about. I just wanted to be extra sure Aaron didn't… you know. I mean I know he didn't, but figured I might as well. I had an appointment with Dr. Logan. She ran tests. Still infertile as ever. We aren't using, you know what's, but we took the precautions so we don't have to."

Stef nodded her head surprised by her daughters answer, "And you can trust him to stay monogamous."

Payton nodded her head back, "All his Dad ever did was cheat on his mom. He'd never do that to me. He saw how it hurt her and he said that's the one thing he'll never do."

Lena looked at her, "Does he know you were accepted to Harvard?"

Payton nodded her head, "He's actually the one that talked me into applying. He was more happy than you were about me being accepted. He was to when he was younger, but he turned it down. He told me if Harvard was I wanted it was what he wanted. Said where I go he goes."

Stef and Lena were both surprised, "So you didn't give it up for him?" they asked at the same time.

Payton looked up and shook her head, "No, I mean he would have went with me if I did. I don't want to miss out on my family. Even if some of you hate my guts and would be more than happy to see me go."

"Payton, no one in this family hates you." Lena told her. She didn't like hearing her talk like that.

"It sure feels like that." Payton said as began to pick at her nails.

Stef reached up and took her hands, "That's a bad habit."

Payton looked up, "Would you prefer me to light one up?"

Stef reached up and thumped her on the forehead, "Not unless you want a beat down." She told her. She was trying her best to be more at ease with Payton. Regardless of who she was dating she was still her daughter and she loved her. She'd love her no matter what, but she didn't have to love her choices. "What did you and Mr. Secret talk about last night?" she asked.

Payton leaned her head against the back the seat she and her mom were on, "Our relationship and where we see it going. Where we want it to go. The next step we want to take and how I am going to talk to you two about it."

Lena and Stef exchanged a look, "How about with words and no secrets? We want you to be honest and open with us. So what are you talking about?" Lena asked her.

Payton took in a deep breath, "He took be for a drive last night. Had me blindfolded. Showed me my early Christmas present as he said. He got a house. It was decorated for Christmas and he… he asked me to move in."

Both moms were holding their breath. Did she just say what they think she just had?

"I said yes." Payton added.

Stef was sure she knew what a heart attack would feel like. It felt like her heart was being ripped out from her chest at that moment.

"You what?" Lena said filled with shock.

Payton looked at her, "I told him yes. I think—I think it would be best for all of us. I know you and mom just need time to get use to the idea of my relationship with him, but I'm messing up this family. There's so much drama and tension and it's because of me. I think that everyone would be better if I moved out." She said wiping her cheeks. Why was she so emotional lately. "Even you two are having issues and it's because of me. I didn't want any of this to happen. I kept it a secret because I was afraid something like this would be the result. It was and it's my fault. So I told him yes and I—I've already packed."

Stef looked at her, "Payton, no, look at me." She said putting her hand at her daughters chin and making her look at her, "You do not have to do this. This is not your fault. Callie and Jesus talked with your mom and I last night about Mariana. We know everything. We're going to talk with her later, but when we saw you out here this morning we wanted to come talk to you. Payton this is not the answer. You _do not_ have to do this."

Payton nodded her head, "I know that Mom. This—this is what _ I want_ to do. It's not to get away from you all. Like I said I'm just down the down road. I'm not trying to cut you out of my life. I'm just trying to start a new part of it and fix things here at the same time. Right now Mariana see's me as the enemy. Like you two like me more. I think that you both need more time with her and she would feel better about herself with me out of the house."

Stef closed her eyes and shook her head. Her fingers went to the inner corners of her eyes, "I'm going to do my best to be supportive of your relationship with Theo, but moving in with him is another story and I can't, I can't tell you I'm okay with it because I'm not and I do not want you leaving."

Lena could see everything was weighing her daughter down and she hated what she was about to say, "Payton, I feel the same way as mom. I don't think this is a good idea. I think you're going to be making a big mistake. This is way too big of a step to be making while your emotions are getting the best of you."

Payton looked at her hands, "I've made my decision. I understand you're worries, but I'm ready for this. I need this. This is what I want. I don't think that now would be time for you two to meet him. Not until things have cooled down a little, but he thinks otherwise so it's up to you."

Stef moved her daughters legs and stood up. She walked inside not even answering her. Lena and Payton both jumped slightly when they heard the door slam. Lena just looked at her.

"This isn't a good decision Payton. I'm not going to sugar coat it. I think you are going to be making a very big mistake." Lena told her.

Payton just kept looking at her hands, "If it is then it's my mistake."

Lena shook her head like her wife had done and went inside to make sure she wasn't taking her frustrations out in the kitchen near sharp objects. When she got to the door though she turned around and saw Payton wiping her face again. It broke her heart, but apparently her daughter had her mind made up...

* * *

Jesus walked inside after loading up the last of his sisters boxes onto his truck. The moms were upstairs. Neither had been down while he, Brandon, Jude, and Callie helped her. Mariana was locked in her room as well.

"What's your house look like?" he heard Jude ask Payton as she texted someone on her phone.

"Big, very big. There's seven beds and seven baths, but we could turn it into nine beds if we ever need to. Which means there's plenty of rooms for you guys to come stay the night." Payton said.

Callie smiled when Jude smiled at her answer.

"Really? You don't think he'd mind?" Jude asked.

"Please, he'd love it. We have open door policy. You can come whenever you like. If it's before meal time just let me know so I'll know to cook extra." Payton told him with a wink.

"If moms will let us that is." Brandon voiced quietly.

Callie knew he had a point. They were upset and it was understandable, but she didn't blame Payton for any of this. This was her decision and Callie knew that with her own emotions aside that it was right one for Payton. She loved Theo and he loved her. The kids were playing a big role in her decision to. That was when it hit her, "Um, Payton, have you told them about uh…" she said trailing off. Brandon and Jude didn't know about Hadley and Gage.

Payton shook her head, "Not yet. I'm going to let them get use to this idea first and then I'll let them on secret two and three." She said.

Callie nodded her head and looked down at the counter as her sister slid something across it. It was a box. "What's this?" she asked.

"Open it and see." Payton told her.

Callie took it and done as Payton said. She raised an eyebrow though, "You—you're giving me your car?" she asked.

Payton smiled, "As long as you take care of it it's yours. Everyone has a ride, but you and I know you have a pickle jar filled with tips under your bed. So put that towards something else. You now have a set of wheels."

"What about you though? You don't have a car now." Brandon said.

"Please, her mans more rich that she is. He can get her one every month of the year." Jesus said shaking his head, "You rich people got it made."

Payton gave him a look, "We aren't like that and you know it. I need a bigger car anyways. So the mustang is hers."

"Yea, you're just moving into a mansion." Jesus replied.

"It's a mansion? Like with a pool?" Jude asked grinning ear to ear.

Callie, her sister, Jesus, and Brandon because his idea of a mansion only had a pool.

Payton looked at him, "With a water slide and diving board."

"Can we just move with you?" Callie asked smiling.

Payton just smiled at her, "You know my answer already."

Brandon just looked at his siblings, only one was missing, "I guess this is the last time you're here in a way. This won't be home anymore."

Payton shrugged, "It'll always be my home, but not the one I lay my head at every night. I'm uh, gonna go up and see moms real quick."

They nodded their heads and watched her go up the stairs…

Payton knocked on her moms door even though it was open. They were both sitting on the couch in their room just holding each other, "I'm uh, well the truck is loaded, I just—" she said trailing off.

Lena looked at her and let out a sigh, "This is it, huh?"

Payton nodded her head, "I left the address on the table. If you want to come over and all."

Lena didn't say anything. She just nodded her head back.

Payton looked at the floor and moved back to the hall. It was obvious this was not going to be a conversation moment. She stayed in the door frame for a few seconds before getting the courage to speak again, "I just wanted to tell you and mom both thank you for everything you have done for me. For taking me in and adopting me. For showing me what it was like to have a real family. I'm um, I'm sorry that I've turned out to be such a disappointment for both of you. I never meant to let you down. I'm sorry."

Stef and Lena froze at her words and just looked at her. They then looked at each other confused. That's not how they felt at all. Is that what their daughter thought? That just because they didn't agree with her recent choices that she was disappointment and that she let them? Yes, she had in a way, but not to the extent she thought she had. They just wished she had been more honest with them from the beginning. By the time they realized the extent of what she had just said though and got up to go to her she was gone. Both women hurried down the stairs, but saw Brandon hugging Callie who was crying at the door. Jesus' truck was pulling out of the driveway. Stef ran out it.

"Jesus stop! Payton wait!" she yelled. It was too late. Her daughter was gone…

* * *

Payton walked into her new bedroom. The one she would now be sharing every night with Theo. The kids had been tucked away in their beds upstairs and were both excited that tonight was their first real night together. Climbing to the bed Theo put his book down. The moment made her think of how Lena always read before bed. He moved farther under the covers and she moved next to him. His arms wrapped around her and she kissed him.

"It's our first night together. You want to do anything special." Theo asked with a smile.

Payton looked at him, "Can you just hold me tonight?" she asked.

Theo nodded his head took in a deep breath. He loved her shampoo smell, "It's going to be okay Payton. It's just going to take some time." When he felt a wetness on his chest he knew she was crying, "You don't have to do this if you aren't ready. I understand and so will the kids."

Payton looked at him, "No, I am ready. I just—I feel like they hate me. It's like they didn't even care I was about to leave and not come back. Well not to stay that is. You know what I mean."

Theo kissed her forehead, "Hey, they love you. If they didn't they wouldn't be so upset. They are just having to figure out to deal with you not being dependent on them. You aren't a kid living under their roof now. You are a young woman living with her boyfriend who has two kids. They just don't know the kids part. I may go out of country when you tell them."

Payton laughed at his joke and kissed him. It deepened and she pulled back to look at him, "On second thought, we do need to break this giant bed in don't you think."

"Payton we don't have..." Theo started to say only to stop when she kissed him again. "You my love, have one hell of a kiss."

Payton smiled, "Well get use to them cause your getting one every night."

Theo grinned, "And your getting loved every night until you send me away."

"Mmm, better use you while I can." Payton said rolling onto her back and pulling him with her. When she did though there was a knock at the door and they quickly moved apart.

"Mommy? Daddy? This house is scary." Gage's little voice said.

Payton looked at Theo with a smile. He smiled back and walked to the door. When he opened he saw his son hugging his stuffed monkey and a flashlight. Hadley then appeared.

"I was just—making sure he found his way down here." Hadley said embarrassed.  
Theo smiled, "Go, both of you." he said pointing into the room. Both kids scurried past him and jumped onto the bed. Gage climbed in the middle closest to his side and Hadley was closest to Payton.

"Come on Daddy, it's our first family cuddle in our castle." Gage said. His words were slurred he was so sleepy and he rubbed his eyes.

Theo laughed and walked to his side. He climbed in and his son moved next to him. Payton already had her arms wrapped around Hadley who was curled up next to her. Both of them just smiled at each other not only because Gage called her mommy, but because neither of them could think of a better way to spend their first night in their new home than cuddled up with their kids in a bed that had plenty of room for more one day…

* * *

**Oh family drama. There was no Mariana because at the moment she's locked in her room drowning her mind and heart in guilt and regret. Things will get better I promise. I just had to make moving out a scene a bit dramatic for the make up part. It's going to be very interesting and surprising for the moms. This was a hint by the way :)**

**Please oh please let me know what you think. You're reviews mean ****_ a lot _**** to me. More than they should probably. Lol. So please let me know what you think. I would love to make it to 50 off this chapter and like I said... you can throw in some ideas and I'll take either reviewer number 50's idea or the best one overall and incorporate it in. So that little comment box below is waiting for you :)**

**(: ****REVIEW's/PM's=MyLOVE**** :)**


	6. Mommy

**I am so sorry it's taken longer to get a new chapter up. My daughter has the flu so she has not been a happy camper and is my first priority. Here you go though and I honestly don't think this is my best work, but it's going to have to do and I figured it's better than nothing. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Payton pulled up into her moms driveway and let out a sigh when she saw their cars weren't parked. Today was Thursday and she had also came by Tuesday. They weren't here that day either. It was like they had been playing a game of phone tag and none of their conversations had been lasting any more than five minutes because something was always coming up that made them have to hang up. The promise of calling back turned into missed calls and voicemails. Payton had even been by both of their work places. In a way Payton felt like they were avoiding her, but she knew deep down that they weren't. Their schedules were just conflicting. Not that she had much of a schedule anymore. Climbing out of her car she grabbed the food dishes from the back and walked up to the front door. She wasn't able to knock r from having her hands full so it turned into more of a kick. When the door opened up it was a smiling Jude.  
"Payton!" Jude exclaimed when he saw his sister.

Payton smiled at him, "Hey buddy, I swear it's look like you've been growing in the past week." She said as she walked in and headed to the kitchen with the food. A heated argument was taking place in it between Brandon, Callie, Jesus, and Mariana.

"All you've been doing is acting like a brat! Payton left because of how you were treating her. If I could get out I would to!" Jesus yelled.

"Hey! What's going on here!" Payton said looking at them.

Everyone jumped and turned around at the sound of the voice. They thought it was there mom.

"Payton?" they all said. Her hair had been chopped off.

"Yea, it's me. Now why are you four at each other's throat?" Payton said sitting the food down.

"They blame Mariana for you leaving us." Jude answered seeing that his sisters weren't. "It hasn't been to fun around here since you left." He added.

Payton looked from Jude to the rest of her sibling, "All of you sit down, please."

Everyone done as she said and watched as she scanned the house.

"Yea, apparently you were doing a lot more around here than any of us realized." Brandon said guiltily. The sink was filled with dishes, the floor hadn't been swept, baskets of laundry that needed to be washed was in the sitting area off the kitchen and the trash needed to be taken out.

Payton shook her head, "Why haven't any of you been helping moms?" She asked.

They just exchanged looks.

"Alright. Listen up, me moving out had nothing to do with Mariana. Well maybe a little, but there's a much bigger reason. I moved out because I thought it would be best for this family and for—" Payton said wondering how she was going to say it. Only Callie, Jesus, and Mariana knew about the kids. "I moved out because Theo wasn't the only who wanted me to move in with him. So did his kids. They need me and I need them and _that_ is why I moved out. So whatever issues are going on here between all of you and Mariana needs to stop now." Payton said.

"Whoa whoa whoa. He has _kids_. As in _plural_?" Brandon said looking at his sister, "Are you stupid?"

"Excuse me?" Payton said giving him a look. "You listen to me. You better think about whatever comment is about to come out of your mouth because I won't have a problem knocking you on your butt if you dare bring them into this. Yes, he has kids and they are like my own so unless you want to be waking up on the floor I suggest you watch your mouth."

Callie, Mariana, Jesus, and Jude were shocked at the side of Payton they just saw.

Brandon looked at her completely surprised, "I'm sorry. I just—kids?"

Payton nodded her head, "Yes, kids, Hadley is 12. Theo is actually her uncle, but he adopted her when she was 6. Then Gage is his son and he is four. His mother signed over all rights and left the picture. Do not say a word to moms? Understand?" she said looking to Brandon and Jude.

"You mean they don't know?" Brandon and Jude said at the same time.

Payton sighed "No, they do not know. I've been trying to tell them for the past week. It's not exactly something I want to tell them over a voice message."

"Yea, I think they are both to scared to listen to yours anyways." Callie said with a smile.

Payton did a fake laugh, "You are so not funny. When are moms going to be home?" she asked looking to each of them.

"Mom uh, she got promoted and they are at a dinner at the Chiefs house to celebrate. They gave us money to order what we wanted." Mariana said nervously.

Each of them saw the hurt look that came across Payton's face because she had no idea.

Payton nodded her head, "Well if you haven't already ordered you can eat on this if you want. Theo grilled so there's a little bit of everything. I'm going to clean up some here."

"You don't have to do that. We'll get it." Jesus said.

Payton smiled at him, "No, don't worry about. Just eat." She told him as she grabbed the trash bag.

They all heard her voice crack slightly. She then walked out the door to take out the garbage and they looked at each other. What was going on with their family…

* * *

Stef and Lena walked into the house and were surprised to find that the house was spotless. The living room had been vacuumed, everything was organized, the dining room table was no longer cluttered, shoes weren't lining the stair case, then when they got to the kitchen they found that the dishes had been washed and there was no longer mountains of laundry to be done. It looked like someone had even mopped. The fact that the garbage can was empty surprised them the most.

"Kids?" Lena said as she and Stef looked at each other.

Jesus was the first to come walking in and was eating on a piece of chicken, "Sup, you two have fun?" he asked as his others siblings walked in.

Stef laughed, "Of course. We finally had a dinner without anyone arguing. Nice change. What uh, what happened here? You've all been pretty busy so you must have done something. You hoping that you're punishment will be lighter?" she said half joking half serious.

Callie sat on one of the barstool, "Nope, Payton came by again looking for you two. Gave us a lecture, fed us dinner that Theo cooked for us, and while we ate she cleaned. She left maybe ten minutes ago. Had to get home and make sure Theo wasn't trying to redecorate the living room with his fishing mounts. He asked if she could come look at the color of the nursery before they do the whole room."

"The what!" Stef and Lena said at the same time.

The kids all started laughing.

"Relax moms. I was joking." Callie told them.

Stef just looked at her at her daughter and pointed her finger, "That, was not funny."

"I thought it was." Mariana said laughing only to stop when her moms gave her a look. "Well it was."

Jesus smiled, "She's right, although you look scared mom, but mama… you looked excited." He said crossing his arms.

"I wasn't excited. I just—well maybe in a way, but not really." Lena confessed.

Stef looked curiously from her wife to the kids, "Did she say anything while she was here?"

Jude shook his head, "She left a note." He said pointing to the envelope.

Lena picked it up and opened it up. Stef walked next to her and they started reading it silently.

_Moms, _

_ So I came by again, but had no luck. If you're trying to avoid me you're really good at it. I know you aren't though. At least I hope not. The crew told me about your promotion mom so congratulations. You deserved it because I know you love your job. Wish I could have heard it from you though, but I know your just really busy. Anyways, I've been trying really hard to get in touch with you two. I don't know if anyone from your works have told you, but I've dropped by a few times. Obviously at the wrong time… To put it simple I'm tired of the phone tagging and I really need to talk to you two. I've been wanting/needing to tell you both something, but would rather do it in person. Hence my dropping by Tuesday and today. Just, give me a call or something when you get the chance. I guess I will talk to you later and maybe be able to see you soon. I miss you both tons. _

_Love always, _

_Payton_

The smudge of bbq at the bottom made them look at Jesus.

"Read our note did you?" Stef asked.

Jesus just smiled.

"We all sort of did so don't be mad at him." Mariana said.

Stef and Lena looked at her, "Did she, was Payton okay? Nothing's wrong is it?" they asked.

Brandon started laughing, "Not until you find out her other secret."

"Shut up!" Jude said to his brother surprising everyone. His moms were already mad at Payton and if Brandon told them it would be even worse.

"Jude." Lena said shocked, "What's gotten into you?"

Jude looked at his moms, "It's like you two don't even miss her and we do. You haven't even tried to see her. Is that how it's going to be with us when we move out? You aren't going to care anymore?"

Stef and Lena felt their hearts drop as their son took off up the stairs. Callie and Mariana were right behind him.

"That's not how it seems does it?" Stef asked her sons.

Jesus looked at her, "Kinda. I mean you have her address. She's been trying everything to see you both, but it's like she's on a one way street."

Brandon looked at his moms, "Yea, I mean, we know it's not like that, but she was crying when she left even though she tried to hide it."

Lena sat down on the stool and closed her eyes, "Oh my god Stef." She said quietly.

Stef sat next to her and just looked at her. They thought they should give Payton a bit of space first. They really had been just missing each other when Payton came by to see them. Then it had been a game of phone tag, but that wasn't an excuse. Their daughter was trying and it's like they weren't…

* * *

The next day…

Callie and Mariana both smiled as they walked through the mall with Payton and Hadley. Their sister was linked arm in arm with the young girl who was dragging her towards the pet store. The shopping trip had planned when Payton dropped by the house yesterday. That morning was when Mariana apologized to Payton about how she had been acting towards her and thanked her for sticking up for her the day before. Payton just hugged her and told her the past was the past and not to worry about it So that's what Mariana was going to try and do. She and Callie laughed at Hadley who was dong her best to talk Payton into getting a dog.

"Please please please. I just want to look." Hadley said.

Payton let out a groan and turned to her sisters, "Do you two mind?" she asked.

Mariana laughed, "Who doesn't want to look at puppies?" she replied as they walked in.

"What do you want to bet she ends up buying a dog?" Callie whispered to Mariana as a store worker walked up.

"Hi ladies, what can I do for you girls today?" The man asked.

"I want to look at puppies." Hadley said bouncing on her feet.

"That's perfectly fine, but we have an age limit on who can purchase. You have to be atleast 18. Is this your sister?" the man asked.

"No, she's my mom." Hadley said not missing a beat.

Callie and Mariana were trying not to laugh at the look on the mans face.

"You're her—I mean—right this way mam'." The man said taking them towards the back of the store.

Payton wrapped her arm Hadley's shoulders, "You enjoy calling me that?"

Hadley nodded her head, "You aren't mad are you?" She asked worried .

Payton smiled and kissed her temple, "Never my child."

"Aww how sweet." Callie said at the sight of them causing Mariana to laugh. The puppies were in another room set up with built in wall kennels. a giant glass wall window gave you a view of the room though.

"We're partnered up with the local humane society. A red sticker on the clip board means they are up for adoption and blue means they are for sale." The man told them.

Payton nodded her head, "Thank you. Right now we're just browsing." she said as her eyes locked in on two of them in the same cage.

"Look at these!" Hadley said walking up to one of the larger cages. She didn't realize it was the one Payton was looking at.

Payton smiled, "You like those?" she asked.

Hadley nodded her head, "Can we call Dad? Please? Gage has been wanting a puppy forever. Can I get him one for Christmas? Please mom."

Payton made a face. She knew this was going to happen and heard her sisters laughing as she pulled her phone out. "Can she play with them while I talk to her father?" she asked looking to the man.

He nodded his head, "Of course. These two are actually brother and sister. Their adoption fees are two fifty each."

"Two fifty!" Callie said.

The man nodded his head, "Yes. They've been spayed and neutered, up to date on all shots, and when they are adopted they will be microchipped in case they get lost. Since the store is teamed up with shelter we give a hundred dollar gift card per animal to the adoptee." He said letting the dogs out.

Hadley started laughing as the dogs ran up to her and climbed in her lap.

Payton looked to her sisters and pointed to Hadley. They nodded their heads knowing she needed to sneak away. When she left they looked at each other and smiled. Their sister was not going to be the type of mom to say no...

* * *

Stef and Lena were wondering if they got Payton's address right, but seeing as the code worked at the gate they assumed it was, but they were still shocked by the place.

"No freaking way! This is her house!" Brandon said rolling down his window.

"Watch your mouth Brandon." Lena warned giving her son a look.

"Pretty nice huh. Theo built it. It was originally for a customer, but the man died of a heart attack. Theo finished it anyways and just held onto it." Jesus said.

"I've never seen a drive way with a bridge." Jude said wide eyed as they crossed it.

Stef and Lena looked at each other and smiled. This was going to be hard for them, but they needed to see their daughter. This was going to make everything real though. They were going to _her _house.

"I wish the girls were with us. Where did they go again." Stef said shaking her head as they climbed out. The boys ran right up to the door and they were behind them.

Lena shrugged, "Christmas shopping. Callie hates shopping though so I don't quite believe that."

"Go ahead and knock." Lena said. She meant for only one to do it, but all three did at the same time.

"I hear her coming." Jude told them looking back to his moms smiling. They smiled back at him.

The door opened up and they were surprised at who they saw. It wasn't Payton.

"Callie?" Stef and Lena said at the same time.

"Uh oh." Callie said with wide eyes when she saw her moms and brothers. "Payton!" she called out as she moved to the side. Her brothers came in first and then the moms.

Brandon just looked around the place, "This house is huge!"

"If it's a package delivery you can sign for it." Payton voice called out from somewhere in the house.

Stef and Lena's eyes widened when a little boy came running through.

"Mommy! It's Jesus!" he yelled.

"There's my guy! You have fun with Daddy today?" Jesus said catching Gage and spinning him around.

"Yep, Daddy and I built mommy a prize, but you can't tell her okay?" Gage said smiling. That was when he looked at the other people, "Who are you?" he asked smiling more.

"I'm Brandon and this is Jude. Payton told us a lot about you yesterday." Brandon smiling at the kid. She forgot to mention the part where he could pass as her own.

"We're her brothers to." Jude said smiling.

Stef and Lena were just speechless. "He looks—how—I mean—why are you—" Stef said pointing to Callie, "You mean you knew about—" she said looking at the kids and then to the boy, "He looks like—I mean how—Payton!" Stef called couldn't even speak right she was so confused.

Payton looked up when she heard the familiar voice. She looked to Mariana who's eyes were wide. Both were frozen.

"Did I just hear mom?" Payton asked her. She got her answer when Callie walked through looking worried. Right behind her was Jesus, then Brandon and Jude, then her moms.

"Oh boy." Payton said as she saw them.

"Yea, definitely a boy." Lena said looking to Gage who was just smiling. He was now walking up to Payton and held his arms up.

"Mommy, they look like the pretty ladies in your pictures." Gage said as he was picked up.

Payton smiled at him, "That's because they are honey. I need you to do me a really big favor though. Do you think you might can go play in your play room for a little bit or watch a movie in the living room?"

"Can they watch a movie with me?" Gage asked pointing to the boys.

Payton looked to them and Jesus reached out for Gage.

"I'm in the mood for RIO? What about you?" Jesus said motioning with his head for his brothers to come with him. Brandon and Jude did.

Payton looked to her moms.

"Mommy?" Stef and Lena said at the same time. Their voices were quiet and their eyes were wide.

"What? You didn't know I had a four year old." Payton said smiling nervously.

Stef walked up to her, "This is not something to joke about. He just called you mommy. Why is he calling you mommy?" she asked.

Callie and Mariana looked at each other.

"Because that's what I am to him mom. To him and to Hadley." Payton said bluntly.

"You mean there's another one?" Lena said shocked. As soon as the words came out of her mouth a young girl came walking in looking at her phone.

"Hey mom, if we get the d-o-g-s's can they stay inside?" Hadley said. She looked up when she didn't get an answer and her eyes widened to be as big as the two older women she knew were Payton's moms. She then looked to Payton who was just smiling. "Bad time?" she asked.

Payton nodded her head, "Will you call your Dad for me? Tell him to try to get home as soon as he can."

Hadley nodded her head, "Yes mam'. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Payton shook her head, "Hey, don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong and let's talk about the you know what's later."

Hadley nodded her head and made her way out of the kitchen.

Stef and Lena just looked at their daughter.

"You have two kids?" Lena said looking at her.

Payton looked at her, "Yes, I have two kids."

Stef just shook her head, "They are Theo's though. She's the girl you ran off to see that night. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are right." Payton told her.

"Anything else you want to tell us? Is this why you really left because of them?" Stef asked completely confused. As soon as the words came out of her mouth Hadley came walking back in.

"Please don't be mad at Payton. My dad loves her and I love her and my brother loves her and we wanted her to move in with us. Payton made my Dad happy again and she makes me and Gage happy so don't be mad at her. She doesn't treat me mean like Gage's mom did and even though we aren't hers by blood or whatever she loves us like we are. She tucks us in and fixes us breakfast and knows if something is wrong without us even telling her. Please don't be mad at her or mad at me because I know she loves you. She moved out to be here for me and my brother and I'm sorry that we took her from you, but we love and I don't want her to leave." Hadley said. She didn't know at what point she had started crying.

"Hadley." Payton said going up to her and wrapping her arms around her.

"Please don't leave me. I don't want you to leave." Hadley sobbed.

"Mommy's leaving!" Gage said in a cry.

Payton looked at him with wide eyes, "No baby. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Gage ran up to her anyways and wrapped his arms around her legs, "Don't leave me! I'll clean my room like you said!"

Stef and Lena just looked at the sight of the kids crying over Payton. Payton reached behind her and picked up Gage. She sat him on the counter and pulled Hadley in front of her to where they were side by side. It was at that moment, seeing the kids with Payton, no matter how much of a shock it was to them, that they understood everything. They now knew why Payton moved out and it wasn't to get away from them. It was to be there for these two kids who clearly loved her and she loved them.

"Look at me. Both of you." Payton said putting her hands under their chins making them, "I am not going anywhere. Not ever. I promise. My mom's were just surprised two see you two because they didn't know. I've been trying to tell them, but we keep missing each other. They are not mad at me. _Right?_" Payton said looking at her moms.

"Right, we were just surprised and confused." Lena said walking up to them, "So your Gage and Hadley right? I like those names."

Hadley nodded her head as she looked at the woman.

"You know… I think we need to know what you two are going to want for Christmas." Stef said walking up to them. She had to make this right. Her mind was still spinning from the shock of finding out their were kids involved to, but there was no way she was going to let this come between her and her daughter. Payton moved to the side as Stef moved in front of Hadley and Lena wiped Gage's snotty nose. "I mean it's going to be our first Christmas as grandma's so we have to make sure we spoil you. Right love?" she said looking at Lena.

Lena nodded her head and smiled, "That's right." She said not believing that her wife just said those words.

Payton looked at her moms in surprise. So did Callie and Mariana. Had they just heard what they think they had…

* * *

Stef and Lena both listened to the conversations going on at the dinner table. Brandon and Jude were asking Theo question after question. Callie and Mariana were talking with Hadley who was no longer crying or scared of Payton leaving. Then Gage, sweet and cute little Gage, was positioned next to Payton as close as he could get. They watched as she cut up his spaghetti so it would be easier for him to eat and he would just smile at her as she done it. Theo had brought in some extra tables when he got home so they could all eat together. Both women saw the way he and Payton kept looking at each other. It was nothing, but love.

"What do you guys uh, think about family dinners every week. Maybe we could do it on Wednesday's or something." Stef said. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. "I'm trying here. Don't look so surprised." Stef defended.  
Theo just smiled, "How about we do twice a week. I like the Wednesday idea. Maybe we could to Sunday dinners as well."

Stef smiled at him, "Think you can put up with us?" she asked.

Theo nodded his head, "You're family. That's the most important thing a person can have. The bigger it is the better. Right honey." He said looking to Payton.

"That's right." Payton told him.

"May I be excused so I can look around the house? This place is huge." Jude said a bit nervous.

Theo laughed, "Sure man. Make yourself at home. Just no sliding down the banister. Payton has already grounded me from it."

Everyone started laughing because they realized he was serious.

"Can I go to?" Brandon asked.

Payton smiled at him, "Yea, do you want to show them around buddy? You look like your full." She said turning to Gage.

Gage nodded his head, "Sure mommy. I am full, but I like sketti. It's my favorite. I think I'm gonna have a tummy ache though. Will you rub my belly if I do?"

"I always do big guy. Have fun, but no running in the house." Payton told him wiping his mouth.

Stef and Lena watched as Gage hopped down and took both Brandon's and Jude's hand ready to show them around.

"Hey, you want to go pick out stuff to decorate your room in?" Mariana asked looking at Hadley.

Hadley smiled, "Sure!"

Callie suddenly felt awkward, "I'll wash up dishes since you done all those at our house."

"No, you're our guest. I'll clean the plates. If you're looking for an escape like me you can keep me company though." Theo said as she stood up.

Callie just laughed as the moms looked at her curiously.

"Do um, would you like to go sit outside or something?" Payton asked looking at her moms.

Stef and Lena nodded, "We'd like that Payton." Stef told her.

They all stood up and helped clear the table, but Callie and Theo shooed them both away. When they got outside and sat down they just looked at each other.

"I should have tried harder to tell you. I'm sorry that this is how you found out." Payton said.

Stef shook her head, "No, don't think like that. We shouldn't have let things go this long. I can understand why you didn't tell us when we found out about Theo. Your mama and I thought we needed to give you some space, but we were wrong. The night you left I literally ran out after you after I heard what you said so I don't know why we thought that. I think for me it was just being worried that if I didn't give you space I would drive you farther away."

Payton looked at her, "Mom, you two have nothing to do with why I left. _My_ _kids_ are the reason. When they asked I was up all night thinking about. Thinking about if I was ready for that step. If I was ready for the responsibility. If I would be good enough for them. I love them and they are the reasons I came here. Gage needs a mom and Hadley does to."

Stef and Lena smiled at her, "They love you to. I'm sorry we upset Hadley." Lena apologized.

Payton shook her head, "No, it wasn't you two. Hadley is a worrier. She hated my guts when Theo and I started dating. When I say hated me I mean _hated_ me. Then things got better and now she's scared of me leaving or doing something that makes me leave."

"What changed it?" Stef asked curiously.

Payton made a face, "She hit the point in her life that girls can't wait to happen and then wish it never did. She didn't want to tell her Dad and didn't know what to so I was making a run to the drug store at four in the morning for Midol, supplies, a heating pad, then a big tub of her favorite ice cream. A movie to."

Lena smiled, but before she could say anything the door opened.

"Mind if I join you?" Theo asked.

"Not at all." Stef told him with a small smile.

Theo nodded his head and moved next to Payton. He looked at her moms though, "I'd like to apologize to you for us not telling you about our relationship. It was wrong of us to hide it and I'm sorry about the problems our secretiveness has caused. I know that Payton was scared to tell you because of our age difference, but I should have had the guts and come tell you myself, but I didn't. I know that if I were in your shoes I'd pretty pissed. So I don't blame you if you are, but I want you to know that I love your daughter. She's amazing and I still can't believe she wants someone like me, but I know that I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy and I want you to know that to."

Stef and Lena had a feeling in their stomachs, but it wasn't a bad one. It was one that told them he meant what he said.

"Payton's amazing. She's an amazing woman, girlfriend, and mom. You two should be proud because she says she learned everything from you two." Theo said smiling from the moms to Payton.

Payton smiled back at him as he took her hand.

Stef took in a deep breath, "I owe you both an apology to. I shouldn't have reacted like I did when I did find out about your relationship. Which makes more sense on why she didn't tell us about the kids." She said with a smile, "But I don't want to miss out on seeing my daughter with someone who makes her happy or miss out on seeing her grow as a parent. As far as I am concerned tonight is going to be a fresh start." Stef said taking her wifes hand.

Lena nodded her head in agreement, "She's right. Our family is growing by three. Just give us a while before anymore kids are thrown into the mix. "

Payton started laughing, "You don't have to worry about that. We've agreed that we want to wait until we are married and more settled in here before we start fost-adopting."

"Married, huh? You gonna come ask our permission right?" Stef said smiling at Theo.

Theo smiled back, "Depends on if you're carrying your gun."

Lena laughed at his reply as did Payton.

"Do you two just want to crash here tonight with the kids? We have extra rooms set up. Everyone will have place." Payton said to them.

Stef and Lena looked at her, "Just how big is this house?" Lena asked.

Payton smiled at them, "Why don't I give you the grand tour and show you." she said standing up.

Stef and Lena did the same, but Stef took her daughters hand and then pulled her into a hug. She and Lena both mama sandwiched her causing her to laugh. They just held onto her and Stef looked to Theo who was smiling at them and smiled back. She hoped that he loved her as much as it seemed...

* * *

**I wanted to leave things on a good note with this chapter so I hope you guys are happy with it. I think it could have been better, but I typed it on my phone while rocking my daughter so it's going to have to do. Please let me know your thoughts. I can't begin to thank you all enough for the feedback on my last chapter. Although I'm pretty sure the three back to back guest reviews were from the same person :) I'll still take it though. You guys are awesome and I hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter. **

**(: REVIEW's/PM's=MyLOVE :)**


	7. Surprises

**Hi my lovely readers. Sorry it has taken a while to give you a new chapter, but my little one has had one heck of a sickness and also an ear infection. I have a new chapter for you right here, of course, so I hope you enjoy it. Big thanks to ****_Obsessedatopia_**** for proof reading for me and giving me some tips/ideas. If you haven't read her works go check em' out. :) **

* * *

Payton sat outside the doctor's office in the waiting room. She was tired of waiting for them to call her with results from her blood test and she was pretty sure she had figured out what was going on with her body. That's why she wasn't there to see Dr. Harris. She was there to see Dr. Radcliffe. She was staring at the fish tank when a nurse walked out and called her name. Payton stood up and walked down the hallway with her. Dhe was escorted to the room and changed into a gown. After the normal questionnaire from the nurse her doctor walked in with a smile.

"Hey Payton, how are you doing today?" Dr. Radcliffe asked. The young girls face was painted with nervousness.

"Confused… scared… confused… worried… confused... _scared_." Payton said with a smile.

Dr. Radcliffe laughed, "Well why don't you go ahead and lay back for me. I'm going to do a quick exam and we'll see if we can figure out what's going on."

Payton nodded her head and did as she was told. She wished she had got someone to come with her. Theo would have come. She knew that, but she didn't want him to know why she made the appointment. What if she was wrong? She didn't want the moms to know either. Not yet.

"Try to think you're somewhere else Payton. The more relaxed you are the faster this will go." Dr. Radcliffe said knowing the girl's reasons for being tense.

Payton let out the deep breath she didn't even know she had been holding, "Okay… I think I'm good."

Dr. Radcliffe gave her a sympathetic smile, even though the girl couldn't see her.

"How are the kids Payton? Your moms had their yearly checkup earlier this week. They said you've moved in with Theo now. I hear they have now been dubbed MiMi and GiGi by his little boy."

Payton smiled, "They are good. Hadley will be transferring to Anchor Beach in January and then Gage will start Kindergarten the new school year. Thanks for asking." She said knowing why Dr. Radcliffe had asked. She jumped slightly and then the doctor stood up.

"All done sweetie." Dr. Radcliffe said as she lowered the girl's legs and laid the blanket across them. "I'm going to open the gown slightly. Do a breast exam. Have you been having any sensitivity?" she asked.

"That's an understatement. I can't even stand to face the shower head." Payton told her as she moved her arms when she knew to.

"All good Payton." Dr. Radcliffe said closing the top of the gown. She then opened it at the midsection and smiled at Payton.

"I see your reasons for calling me." She said surprised.

Payton nodded her head, "I know you probably thought I was going crazy, but I just—I don't know any other explanation and my regular doctor is taking forever to get me blood test results. If I bought an at home test the clerks would have called one of the moms. It's like they know everyone." she told her. Dr. Radcliffe had known her moms for years and knew how well they known they had came to be because of Lena's position at the school and Stef being a cop. San Diego was big, but her moms were the type of people that no one forgot. Payton looked down as the gel was placed onto her abdomen. She turned to the screen as Dr. Radcliffe picked up the transducer. It was placed onto her stomach and began to be moved around. She couldn't make out anything at first, but then her eyes widened. Dr. Radcliffe was just as surprised as Payton and turned to the young girl. Her had was over her mouth and her eyes were wide. She wasn't just pregnant. She was between three and four months by the look of things. Doing some measurements and checking organ development would give better specifics on how far along she was as well as a due date. Turning back to Payton she could tell the girl was in shock. Dr. Radcliffe didn't blame her. She would be to given the circumstances…

* * *

Stef and Lena smiled at each other as Hadley and Gage nervously sat with them at the restaurant. Hadley looked as if she was scared to say anything and poor Gage was trying his best to stay still.

"So are you two excited about Christmas?" Lena asked trying to start a conversation up.

Gage nodded his head, "Yea. I want a puppy, but I don' think I'ma get one. It's okay if I don't though 'cause I got a mommy this year instead. She's better than a puppy."

Stef and Lena's hearts had been grabbed at his words and they just smiled at him.

"I think she's better than a puppy too, kiddo." Stef told him with a wink.

"What about you Hadley? You wanting anything special for Christmas?" Lena asked her.

Hadley shook her head, "Gage and I have everything we need. Daddy and Payton are still getting us stuff, but they let us pick stuff out to donate to the children's home. They need clothes and stuff more than we do."

Stef just laughed, "Oh you are the perfect daughter for Payton my child."

Hadley looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Stef looked to Lena knowing she would want to tell the story.

"Let's just say Payton is a giver and not a receiver. Her first birthday with us we wanted to take her to a nice dinner to celebrate. Instead we went to a soup kitchen and fed the homeless. That's what she wanted to do for her birthday instead of celebrating. Speaking of birthday her's is this weekend so GiGi and I are taking you two to pick her out something."

Hadley smiled, "Okay. Daddy gave us his card to get her what we want. Has she always been so… grown up?"

Stef and Lena nodded their heads at the same time, "She had to grow up early even when her birth parents were alive. When she was put into the system she had to grow up even more. We did what we could to get her to ease up and act like a teenager, but she likes to be mature." Lena told her.

"Did her parents die? Is that why she was put into the system?" Hadley asked.

Stef and Lena looked at each other. They had been saying too much. They didn't have to answer though because the waiter suddenly came over with their food. Both of the kids were hungry and started eating their food which Stef and Lena were both grateful for. Neither knew how to answer what she had asked. Just when they thought the subject was dropped Hadley looked back at them.

"I'm sorry for asking. I shouldn't have. Daddy said it's a touchy subject. I just wondered if that's what her dreams are about. Sometimes when I go to get a drink at night she's in the kitchen or outside. Said she has weird dreams sometimes that keep her from sleeping. So I'm sorry." She told them.

Lena reached across the table and rubbed her hand, "Don't apologize Hadley. It's okay. We just think that Payton should be the one to decide if you know and how much about that night that you know."

Hadley gave her a look, but nodded her head, "Thanks for bringing my brother and me out today. We've had fun."

Stef just laughed, "You're welcome. Both of you. We should do this at least once a month. Just the four us. Lena, or Mimi, and I would really like to know you both better. That way we can spoil you more." She told Hadley and Gage smiling.

They were really great kids. Both just started laughing and began eating again. Stef looked over to her wife who was just smiling as she looked at the two young ones in front of them. Being a mom was one thing, but when you had the role of a grandmother it gave you a completely differently feeling. It was just like with their kids. DNA didn't make them a family. Their love did. Their love was going to make them grandmothers too just like Payton's love made her a mom. How they came to be or the events that led up to the moms' knowledge of not only them, but their Dad as well, didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered is that they were now MiMi and GiGi. Only Gage had called them that so far and just like Payton did with Hadley they would have to make sure she knew they were not going anywhere. They could earn her trust like Payton did with her and how they did with Payton…

* * *

Theo was sitting on the bed in his and Payton's room looking over the list of items that had been donated to the toy drive he did every year. He was a softie for kids. They were just innocent and helpless and deserved more. A place for the elderly hung in his heart too. He couldn't stand people who hurt or neglected either one. Hearing the door open he smiled when he saw Payton, but when she locked the door he raised an eyebrow. She only locked the door for one reason. He sat the papers on the bedside table as she walked into the bathroom. She came out moments later wearing a robe and carrying a box. There was an evident nervousness about her that had his attention more than the sexy nighties he knew she was probably wearing underneath the robe.

"What's that?" He asked curiously as when he saw the box in her hands. It was wrapped in blue, but had pink ribbon and a bow.

Payton smiled as she climbed onto the bed and sat across from him, "Open it and see. It's your early Christmas present." She told him. Her voice gave way to her nervousness. She just wanted to cry and that was not like her.

"Payton I thought we agreed on no gifts to each other. That's not what Christmas is about." Theo said.

Payton let out a sigh as she rolled his eyes.

Theo gave her a look, "Fine. You win." he gave in. Whatever this was meant something to her and he didn't want to upset her. He began to undo the ribbon and wrapping paper. He looked up and saw the smile on her face, but he could tell she was nervous to. He eased the top off the box and his eyes widened. He picked up the pictures and began looking at them. He knew exactly what they were, but why on earth was she giving them to him and who's were they. Nothing was clicking together until he saw the name listed on them. His eyes widened as his heart dropped. He looked up and Payton was just smiling. It was a smiled mixed with happiness and worry.

"You're pregnant?" Theo said completely shocked.

Payton laughed only because she was trying not to cry, "Yes. We're pregnant."

"I can't believe it. How? When? How?" Theo said shaking his head confused.

Payton laughed more, "Dr. Radcliffe did some calculating from measurements and it seems like our first night together is when it happened."

Theo smiled at her, "I made a baby with you. When it was supposed to impossible... Our first time together we made a baby Payton. We made a baby!"

She just nodded her head, "We made a baby." She copied trying to hide the fact that she was having an inner freak out. He still didn't know everything. How was she going to tell him? He jumped up suddenly and began pacing the floor.

"You're pregnant? Oh my god Payton your pregnant! You're pregnant!" Theo said loudly.

Payton sat up, "Yes, I am well aware of that. Now quiet down before the kids wake up."

Theo looked at her, "Quiet down?" he said as if it was ridiculous, "We're having a baby! You're moms are going to kill me. Why are you not freaking out?" he asked.

Payton looked at him, "Oh I'm terrified honey… one of us needs to be calm though. Might as well be the one having the babies." She said pointing to her stomach. _Might as well just be blunt_. she thought to herself.

Theo was still pacing wondering what they were going to do. He couldn't believe it. She wasn't supposed to be able to have kids so how did it happen? He heard the doctors with his own ears. He held Payton in that office of Dr. Radcliffe after the news. He wanted to cry with her because he would love to have a baby with her. That was when it hit him and he turned to her.

"Did you just say babies?" Theo asked quietly.  
Payton didn't like how pale his face was, but she nodded her head, "Two bundles of joy. Yay." She said slightly wincing as she did a little motion with her arms. She regretted her words because from where she sat in the middle of the bed all she saw was him go down and heard the thump on the floor.

"Really?" Payton said getting off the bed.

He had just passed out on her. She shook her head and walked to the bathroom to get some water. When she got to the bedroom he was still out of it and she just sighed. Part of her wanted to just throw it on him. He had literally passed out at the news. What would he be like in a delivery room? This was going to be a long pregnancy. According to the ultrasound she was around 14 weeks. The babies were developing fine, but measuring small. She had been started on several medicines ranging from vitamins to pills for her anemia which they discovered in the office. One was to make sure the babies were getting a little extra to help them grow. She should have been showing a lot more than she already was, but the babies were small, but they were still healthy, and that's was all that mattered. Theo finally began to stir and she crossed her arms. He sat up and looked at her. His face said everything…

* * *

Couple days later…

Stef and Lena smiled as Payton, Theo, and the kids came walking into the house. Frank and Sharon were over there as well because they were having a birthday grill out with Payton. He was outside grilling burgers with Mike who came to. Something was off though. There was something different about Payton and Theo. The kids immediately went outside with Jesus and Jude after giving hugs and the young couple was just standing there.

"I'm going to go help grill. You okay?" Theo asked looking at Payton.  
Payton turned to him, "I'm fine Theo. Just like I was five minutes before that and the five minutes before that and five minutes before every other time you have asked. I am fine."

Theo let out a sigh, "Moody to."

"Okay, looks like someone has a death wish." Sharon said giving him a push out the door.

Stef, Lena, Callie, Mariana, and Sharon all saw the eye roll Payton did as she washed her hands and grabbed a knife. They all jumped when she brought the knife down on the head of lettuce.

"Trouble in paradise?" Stef asked looking at her.

"Oh we're just peachey. Everything is just perfect." Payton said with a forced smile as she brought the knife down again.

Callie pursed her lips, "Yea, you are glowing with happiness. I hope you're not picturing him as your hacking away."

Payton didn't reply. She wasn't picturing him. She was just pissed by how he had been acting. If anyone had the right to act different it was her.

"I guess now isn't a good time to tell you Hadley was asking about what happened to your parents is it?" Lena asked.

Payton froze, "What?" she said.

"Oh, and Happy Birthday baby." Stef said smiling at her trying to throw some happy at her.

"Yea, thanks, what about Hadley?" Payton said looking at them.

Lena reached over and took the knife from her. She now knew what Stef felt like years ago. "Hadley was just curious. Concerned really… She said you've been having some issues sleeping and it's from some dreams."

Payton took in a deep breath, "Yea. About Aaron. I'm fine." She said. She wasn't ready to break the news about being pregnant. Not yet. Now when she was still processing it. Theo was still in a mix of shock and worry. That was just making it worse on her. Theo then came walking in.

"They're ready for the rest of the burgers." Theo said nervously because all eyes were on him. Had she told them? "You okay baby?"

Payton turned and looked at him, "No. I am not okay? There. You get the answer you want?" she said. The medicine's she had started were kicking in and she wasn't use to all these feeling warring inside of her because of her hormones. There was happiness, sadness, worry, fear, denial, shock. Everything under the moon and she was ready to blow. Just like her moms would be when they found out. He just happened to be her target and she hated it. She hated herself at the moment to.

"Hey, ease up on him honey. What's going on with you?" Stef said not believing the side of her daughter she was seeing today of all days. When the hysterical tears started none of them knew what to do. That was also the moment Stewart and Dana came walking in with their suit cases. Payton just made her exit out the back door and they all turned to Theo. He held his hands up in surrender because he was just as surprised as they were about what just happened…

* * *

Payton stood in the kitchen of her and Theo's home knowing everyone in her family probably thought she was losing her mind. She fixed a glass of water and turned around, but jumped when she saw someone standing there. It was just Theo, but before she knew that an image of Aaron popped in her mind first. The glass fell to the floor and shattered as water splashed everywhere.

"I'm sorry." Theo said immediately getting down to pick up the mess.

Payton was leaned against the counter looking as though she had seen a ghost. She then made a move for the trash can and he winced as she began getting sick. The medicine's she started were working her body and she was on an emotional roller coaster that made her sicker than before. He quickly got rid of all the glass and laid several kitchen towels down before going to the bathroom where she went with the trash can. When he got inside she was on the floor knelt before the toilet. He moved behind her and pulled her hair back.

"It's okay baby. It's going to be okay." he said quietly.

Payton closed the top down and looked at him before rinsing her mouth out and brushing her teeth quickly. Even that made her feel sick.

"You don't want these babies do you?" she asked as she held onto the counter.

Theo felt like he had been hit in the stomach, "What?" he said getting up.

Payton looked into the mirror meeting his eyes, "You haven't even mentioned them Theo. All I get asked is _are you okay_ and I'm not. I feel like I'm the only one who wants these babies and I'm scared as hell. I've been doing my best to accept the fact that I can't have biological kids. Now I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant! I have two babies growing inside of me. My hormones are going like crazy. I could cry at the drop of a hat before the medicines and now that's all I do. My boobs boulders on my chest and my pants are getting too tight. You know what else? All I want to do is have sex. My body is being taken over and I can't control any of it. So yea. I'm not fine. I'm tired and I am terrified and for some reason I am craving blue bell ice cream with caramel topping and jalepenos? How disgusting is that?" she said throwing her hands in the air as she turned to look at him. When she did he was just looking at her.

Theo took her hands and pulled her out of the bathroom, through their room, into the little hallway, and then to what was his office. He turned on the light and looked at her.

"I thought this would be a better nursery since it's closer to our room. So I started boxing up everything." Theo said walking to the desk. He picked up a book. "These have paint swatches in it so we can pick a color. I want to build their cribs to. So they'll be extra safe. We could do them side by side on this wall." He said pointing to the one he was talking about.

Payton just looked at him, "I'm such a bitch." She said as she started crying.

Theo couldn't help, but laugh as he walked up to her, "You're pregnant with twins, honey. Twins we created. Yes, you are hormonal, but not a bitch."

Payton wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Theo shook his head, "Honey don't apologize. This isn't something to apologize over. It's something to bring us closer together. Okay? We just need to make sure we talk. That way we won't get into any moments like earlier today or just now." He said tilting her head up and kissing her. "Now how about I help you out with one of those issues you just mentioned. I think it was something about having certain _desires _and _wants._"

Payton smiled as she took his hands and pulled him back towards their bedroom. When they climbed in bed though and he went to kiss her she stopped him.

"Can you just hold me?" She asked.

Theo smiled at her, "Whatever you want Payton." He said moving next to her. She curled up into his arms with her back to him. He had on arm under her head that bent down, but his other was rested on her side with his hand placed on her stomach. It was where their babies were…

* * *

Stef and Lena were sitting in the kitchen with Stewart and Dana catching them up on everything. Lena had been avoiding giving them the full details of everything and was paying the price of it. Now she knew what her daughter had felt like.

"You two have lost control of her if you ask me. Letting her move in with a grown man twice her age with two kids." Dana said with a scoff.

"Mom, he is not twice her age. He turned 27 in September. It was her choice. Not ours. They have been together almost a year. They are in a serious and committed relationship. This is what she wants and we are going to support her in it." Lena said with a sigh.

"If they are so committed why aren't they engaged?" Stewart asked.

Stef's head shot up at that comment, "Lena and I were together for ten years before we got engaged and married. They don't have to get married any time soon unless it's what they want."

Lena looked to her wife surprised at her reply. It's like she was okay with the idea. Before they could say anything Brandon came down the stairs.

"Do I have a dentist appointment tomorrow?" he asked.

Stef and Lena couldn't remember.

"They always call the day before and leave message. Let me check." Lena said going to the answering machine. She hit the play button seeing that the red light was on.

"New message. December 12." A voice began to say.

"That's from over a week ago." Stef said walking over wondering who it was from and why they hadn't heard it. A familiar voice came over the line.

_Hi Payton, this is Dr. Harris. I was just calling to let you know your blood test Is back. I can't believe this and I hope you are sitting down, but you're pregnant Payton. Congratulations. You need to make an appointment with your OBGYN as soon as possible. I can send you a list of references if you like. Just call my office if you have any questions. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get back to you. Congratulations though._

"Did that just say what I think it just said?" Callie asked from where she had just came in through the side door after her shift at the diner.

Stef and Lena just looked at each other. Payton was pregnant. Their daughter was pregnant. She was pregnant and now her moody nature and nausea made complete sense. She was pregnant. That was all they could think. She was pregnant... With a baby... She was going to have a baby when it was supposed to impossible. She somehow managed to get pregnant and Theo was the father... Theo was the father... Payton was pregnant and Theo was the father... Did they know? Is that the reason for earlier today? Surely they would have said something. What if they didn't know though? Payton was pregnant and may not even know it. So many thoughts were running through their minds and no one knew what to do or say…

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME please. Lol. I promise their is a plan for this story. You just have to trust me. Some of you are totally against her being pregnant, but I promise I only have good intentions. For those who wanted her to be I hope you're happy. As for my reader who has almost begged me to make her have twins I hope you are happy. Please oh please oh please let me know you're thoughts. I'm going to do my absolute best to have you all a new chapter up tomorrow night. I have two paintings that I have not even started on and need done by Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Next two will be Christmas based by the way even if they aren't posted on Christmas. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm going to do something new. You readers are going to be able to pick what she has. Either twin girls or twin boys or one of each. I also want name ideas. I thought this would be a fun way to incorporate you guys into the story. So let me know your thoughts/ideas please. **

**Another reader asked for some Stef/Lena with Hadley/Gage so I hoped I made you happy. I'll do another scene with them soon as well.**

**(: ****REVEIW's/PM's=MyLOVE**** :) **


	8. Two of Each

**Hi everyone! I can't believe that Christmas has come and gone by so fast. It's like it took forever to get here and now it's gone. I hope everyone got what they wanted. As for me I'm typing away to you on my new laptop :) I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on it. It's not my best work and I found it a bit hard to write because I tried to keep emotions real for the characters. I done my best though. Please let me know your thoughts. I'd love to get to 80 reviews off of this. So far I've manged to keep my review count to 10xNumberOfChapters. I'm OCD so that just makes me happier than a pig in a mud bath. :)  
**

* * *

Stef and Lena were both on the couch in the living room cuddling and glad that it was finally quiet in the house. Dana and Stewart had taken the kids to see an early movie and Stef's parents were at their own place. It had been a couple days since the voice mail and finding out that Payton was pregnant. The two women somehow managed to get their parents to keep their mouths shut and not to say anything to Payton. Brandon was keeping it quiet to. They didn't want to take the joy of Payton telling her siblings away. It seemed like everyone was excited except for them. It's not that they weren't because they were. They were just worried. Payton had just turned 19 and now she was pregnant. She was already the full time mom for Hadley and Gage. Then she was still in college. Yes, she was far ahead, but she still had more to do. Having a baby made everything harder. Having the two older kids was going to make hard in itself without including the baby. Payton done everything for them to. She cooked, she cleaned, she washed their clothes, she done it all. Neither mom really knew how she managed to do it. Everything was always perfect at the house. Dinner was always ready at the same time and nothing was ever messy. She was the perfect little house wife and mom. They felt bad for having mixed feelings on the pregnancy. Part of them wished she wasn't pregnant, but then the other part was excited for her. After always being told she would never have kids they were wrong. She was going to have a baby despite what doctors had said. Both women were lost in their thoughts until the door opened up and Payton walked in carrying food dishes.

"We had left over's. Thought you might like it for lunch tomorrow." Payton said seeing the surprised looks on their faces. "You two okay?"

Stef smiled at her, "Yea, sweetie. How are you?" she replied standing up with Lena. They walked up to her and gave her hugs and forehead kisses.

"Fine…" Payton said letting the word drag. Something was definitely going on and she was pretty sure her moms had just eyed her stomach. Did they know? How could they know though…

"How have you been feeling?" Lena asked her as they followed her to the kitchen and she put the food up.

Payton let out a sigh, "Fine…" she answered again knowing something was coming.

Stef and Lena tried not to look at her stomach, but it was so hard not to. They had a grand baby on the way and both wanted to scold Payton for not using protection as much as they wanted to rub on her tummy.

"Mom and I need to talk to you. Why don't you sit down." Lena told her with a both nervous and happy smile.

Payton sat down knowing what was coming, but decided to make a joke of it, "What? Are one of you having a baby?"

Stef couldn't help, but laugh at what she said and wondered if she was just playing around. When Payton's facial expression changed she assumed her daughter was really clueless that she was pregnant.

"Payton…" Lena said looking from her wife to her daughter as she to sat down, "Have you been to see Dr. Harris or maybe Radcliffe lately?" she asked.

Payton looked at her moms. She didn't answer them. Her mind was trying to figure out how in the hell they knew she was pregnant.

Stef reached over and took her daughters hands, "Payton, Dr. Harris called here the other week. We didn't find the message on the answering machine until the night of your birthday. After you had left. Payton, sweetie, it was about your blood test. You're the one having a baby."

Payton looked at them and shook her head, "No, I'm not. I went to see Dr. Radcliffe. I was suspecting that I was. She got me in the same day. Done an ultrasound."

"You're not pregnant?" Stef and Lena said at the same time.

Payton smiled, "I never said I wasn't pregnant. I said I wasn't having a baby."

Lena shook her head confused. "You mean you are pregnant, but not with a baby. That makes no sense what so ever."

"Oh my god." Stef said catching on to what Payton had meant. She then turned to her wife, "You don't get it?" she asked.

Lena shook her head at her wife, "Get what? She's not having an alien Stef. She's either pregnant or she's not."

"Mama, I am pregnant. 15 weeks. We don't know whether to buy pink or blue, but we're going to need two." Payton told her wondering if she would catch on with that.

"Two? Two of what?" Lena asked. Her brain just wasn't working that day.

"Of everything Lena. She's not having _a baby _ she's having _babies_." Stef said not believing that one, Payton was pregnant with twins, really pregnant at all, but that her wife didn't catch on.

Lena's eyes widened as she look at her daughter, "Twins?" she asked.

Payton nodded her head, "I'm due in June."

Stef and Lena just looked at her, "How?" they said in a whisper.

Payton laughed as she started crying, "I don't know. It just happened. Times two. They're fraternal and…" she said trailing off as she shook her head.

Both moms got up and walked next to her, "And what? Nothing's wrong, right?" Lena asked her.

Payton shook her head, "No. I'm just—I'm scared. And I'm a hormonal mess and cry about everything." She confessed.

Stef looked at her and pulled her from the stool, "Come here." She said wrapping her arms around her.

"It's different with Hadley and Gage. They weren't babies when I met them. I don't know what to do with a baby. I'm scared I'm going to mess up. It's not just one. It's two. What if I forget which is which?" Payton asked.

Stef and Lena couldn't help, but laugh at what she said.

"Theo is already getting a nursery ready. I feel awful because he's more excited than me. I'm the mom. I should be all smiles and yay I'm having a twins, but I'm scared to death. Dr. Radcliffe is talking about how I may not carry to my term due date because of the trauma I've had. I just have all these bad thoughts going through my mind and I don't want to mess up. I don't want to be a bad mom." Payton said. She didn't know why she was spilling her guts out.

"Payton, you are going to be an amazing mom. Theo is going to be a great Dad. You both are already great parents to the kids you have. You aren't going to have to do this alone." Lena told her. "Plus, you practically have a live in baby sitter with Hadley and Gage is your little buddy who will do whatever you say." Lena said trying to make her smile.

Payton just shook her head, "Gage is worried that we won't love him anymore. Then Hadley is hardly talking. I think she feels the same way. They aren't even here yet and they feel threatened by them."

Stef and Lena knew what she meant. It was kind of that way with Brandon.

"Brandon had some issues to in a way with the twins. You just have to make sure they know you love them and that it won't change. That they are just as much your children as the babies." Stef told her. She looked to Lena as she they both hugged Payton. Now wasn't the time to discuss her school and everything else. That could wait. Right now they just needed to help her calm down and be there for her…

* * *

Payton stood in front of the sink finishing up the last bit of dishes when Hadley walked into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie." She said smiling at her.

Hadley gave Payton a small smile back, but didn't say anything. She just grabbed a drink and started back towards the stairs, but stopped when she saw Payton grab her stomach. The look on her face worried her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Payton let out the breath she had been holding, "I think I just felt them move." She said quietly.

"Really?" Hadley asked walking to her slowly. "What's it feel like?" she asked.

Payton smiled, "Weird. Like I have butterflies fluttering around." She said. Then it happened again.

Hadley looked at her stomach, but instead of saying anything back she just went back to her room. She wasn't alone like she thought she was going to be though. Payton was behind her.

"I want to talk Hadley." Payton said sitting next to her on the bed.

"About what?" she replied.

Payton gave her a look, "You are right. When I have these babies a lot is going to change. One thing that won't though is the way I feel about you. Nothing will ever change that. I'm not going anywhere. You and your brother as much my child as these two are. I don't care who I have birth to or not. I'm going to love you, I'm going to take care of you, and when you are older I am going to be the over protective mom who hates all your boyfriends. You're going to get tired or me one day, but I'm not going to get tired of you." She said holding her hand out. There was a jewelry box in it. "Merry Early Christmas."

"What is that?" Hadley asked.

Payton shrugged, "You tell me." She told her.

Hadley slowly took it and eased it open. She looked at the necklace and at Payton.

"It looks just like yours." She said quietly.

Payton moved further onto the bed, "I know. You see, my mom's gave me this necklace when they were fighting for custody of me against my birth moms parents. The Amaro's. They wanted me to know that not matter what I would always be there daughter and a part of the family. That even if they had to fight to keep me they would. It's the same with you Hadley. You aren't my step child. You are my child. Yes, we are very close in age, but I don't care. I love you like my own and it's the same with Gage. Those are all of our birthstones on the necklace. Including the babies. I just hope they are born the month I got there stone in." she said making a face at the last part.

Hadley started laughing and looked back at the necklace, "I like the infinity symbol the most." She said smiling back at Payton, "It means forever."

Payton nodded her head, "Because I will love you forever and you will always be my daughter. Nothing will change that Haddie."

"I'm sorry I've been such a brat." Hadley told her apologetically.

Payton laughed, "You haven't been a brat. You've been a mute. I hate silence. When something is bothering you then you need to come to me. I'm here for a reason."

Hadley knew she was right, "Do you think you could stay in here tonight with me?"

"If you want me to." Payton told her with a smile.

Hadley nodded her head and took the necklace out of the box. She then gave it to Payton and turned around knowing she didn't need to ask. Payton put the necklace on her and when she turned around she hugged her. Both fell sideways onto the pillows and started laughing.

"Why on earth did your father make you a twin bed?" Payton asked as they snuggled up.

"Because I hadn't had my growth spurt yet." Hadley answered with a laugh.

Payton laughed with her, "Well we are going to change that. I'm going to have a you a queen put up here. This thing is about as springy as a trampoline."

Hadley just chuckled, "Why do you think I always sleep on the couch in here?"

Payton just tickled her slighty, but stopped and pulled her close, "Get some shut eye sweetie."

Hadley yawned and wrapped an arm around Payton as she laid facing her. Her head was resting on her chest. "Good night mama…" she said quietly. She had played around the word only two other times, but it never felt right. Not until now.

"Good night sweetie. I love you." Payton told her as she began to play with her hair. When she didn't get a response it wasn't because Hadley didn't want to say it. It was because she was already asleep. She was glad she and Theo had already set up Santa as well because she wasn't moving from that spot…

* * *

Payton wished her parents, grandparents, and siblings had just stayed the night because it would have made things so much easier. Luckily Gage was still asleep despite it being eight o'clock and knowing Santa was supposed to have came the night before. She and Hadley had both just finished making breakfast as the front door opened.

"I have presents!" her moms voice called out. They then heard Lena shushing her and the others laughing. Everyone emerged one by one.

"I hope you're hungry, we have eggs, pancakes, biscuits, bacon, sausage, fruit, and freshly squeezed OJ." Hadley said with a smile.

"You squeezed oranges for us. You are just so sweet." Dana said pinching Hadley's cheeks.

Payton just smiled because only Dana thought Hadley was serious about the orange juice. She reached up and hid the box causing everyone to giggle.

"We're taking these to the tree. Where's by favorite nephew." Jesus asked.

Payton smiled because none of her siblings, but Brandon knew there might be one or two more boys joining the family. "Sleeping. He has a bit of a cold so his medicine makes him sleep like a hibernating bear."

"Do we need to wait to eat?" Jude asked eying all the food.

"Nope, go ahead and dig in. You, Callie, Mariana, Jesus, and Brandon have presents to open now though. Not much. Just something little." Payton said looking to Theo just came in from the garage where the puppies were. He grabbed the envelopes and handed them to the siblings.

"Is it money?" Mariana asked smiling.

"More like figure it out Christmas card." Hadley answered. She knew what they were.

"You all are up to something." Callie said wondering why everyone in the room, but her and her brothers and sister seemed to know what it was.

They all got them opened at the same time and realized it was a photo Christmas card. Payton was standing in front of the tree holding a plus sign in her left hand. Then there was Theo holding another plus sign, then Hadley had an equal sign. Gage was grinning ear to ear as he held a sign painted with the number six. _Merry Christmas from the Westbrook's. _The card had a light string border covering it.

Jude looked up though, "Why does his sign say six? There's only four of you."

Callie and Mariana let out gasps and looked at their sister. "No!" They both said at the same time.

Payton smiled as she nodded her head, "We're pregnant."

Everyone in the house jumped as Callie and Mariana screamed and ran to Payton jumping up and down as they hugged her.

"She's having a baby?" Jude asked looking at Theo.

Theo nodded his head, "Sure is. Here's a picture of the ultrasound." He said taking it off the fridge. Only the moms and Hadley knew they were twins. The picture was passed around and he, Payton, Hadley, Stef and Lena just kept waiting for someone to notice it. Frank finally got his hands on it and looked at it,

"Looks like twins to me." Frank said jokingly. Everyone started laughing, but stopped when Jesus spoke up.

"Wait a minute. Gage is holding a number six." Jesus said.

"Yea, it should be a five." Brandon added.

Payton shook her head, "Six is right. As was Grandpa."

Stef and Lena both wished they had a camera to capture the looks on not only faces of their parents, but of the kids as well. It was priceless. They just now realized the six meant twins...

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the living after breakfast and baby talk. Gage had woken up a while ago and scarfed down a plate of food so he could finally see what Santa brought him. They were all watching as he admired his new toys, but there was still a look on his face as though he were looking for something else.

"You okay buddy?" Payton asked after Theo slipped off to the garage.

Gage looked up, "Yea. I weally like my presents. Santa forgot what I weally wanted though."

"He did? Well what was that?" Sharon asked the little boy playing along. Everyone knew about the puppies except the kids.

"I wanted a puppy." Gage said quietly as he looked down.

Payton looked to her mom who moved behind the couch, "Well what's in this box? It says to Gage from Hadley."

Gage's head shot up and Hadley looked to Payton confused.

Payton just shrugged.

"Hey, there's one for you to." Stef said picking up the other box. "To Hadley from Daddy and Mama."

"What is it?" Gage and Hadley asked at the same time. The boxes were big.

"Open em' and see. That's why they're wrapped kiddos." Frank said as he wrapped an arms around Sharon. The boxes were passed over to the kids in the middle of the floor. Everyone watched as they opened them. One by one the items came out. There was a dog bed, dog food, dog bowls, and toys in each of the boxes.

Hadley and Gage looked at each other confused.

"You're missing these aren't you?" Theo said from where he walked back in with a puppy in each arm.

Both kids let out gasps and jumped up running to him.

"Red bow is Hadley's and Green is Gage's." Payton said from where she was buried under wrapping paper.

"You got me a puppy!" Gage said looking at Hadley.

Hadley turned back to Payton.

"She sure did Bubba. Picked it out all on her own just for you." Theo answered.

Everyone smiled at the sight of the kids with the dogs.

"How did you do it though? Where have you been keeping them?" Hadley asked.

"Only way your Dad agreed was to send them to a trainer. He didn't know he didn't have a choice in the matter." Payton said with a wink.

Everyone started laughing at the look on his face.

"Hey, I wear the pants in this house." Theo said with a smile.

Jesus laughed, "Seeing as how she is pregnant apparently neither of you do."

"Jesus!" Stef and Lena exclaimed as Hadley gave an _eww._

Gage started laughing and they all looked at him. Luckily he wasn't laughing because her heard what Jesus said or knew what he meant. How could he? He was only four. It was because his dog was licking his face.

"Comet, you're so silly." He squealed as he fell back onto a pile of wrapping paper.

"Comet? That's a pretty good name." Callie said moving next to him.

"I'm think I'm going to call mine Bell. Like Jingle Bells." Hadley said as her dog bounced around in her lap. She then got up and went over to Payton hugging her,

"Thank you." She said quietly. "For everything."

Payton hugged her back, "You're welcome sweetie." She told her.

Stef and Lena smiled at the sight of how happy the kids were and because they could see how much Theo loved Payton. She looked at him as he rubbed the baby bump she was no longer hiding and they kissed. They knew that despite his age they were getting lucky with their daughter having such a great guy. They hoped that one day Callie and Mariana would meet someone like him. Jude as well. It was obvious that they had a one of a kind love. Both moms just hoped they would be able to deal with four kids ranging from two newborns to a then thirteen year old because that was going to be the biggest test of their relationship...

* * *

**Not really long, but I wanted to get a Christmas chapter in and pregnancy reveals as well as finally throw the pups in to the mix. Next chapter will have a surprise guest. Who do you think it's going to be? Does anyone want to see Hadley get a little innocent crush on a new boy in Stef and Lena's neighborhood? Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and anything you may want to still see. If I did not respond to your reviews on the last chapter I am SO SORRY. I think I got everyone though. To anyone who didn't get a thank you I am so sorry. **

**-Still taking suggestion on what you want the gender of the twins to be as well as potential names. :)  
**

**Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I promise to respond to your reviews this time. :)**

**(: REVIEW's/PM's=MyLOVE :)**


	9. First Crush

**So guys... I changed my plans up slightly. This is basically a filler chapter, but I wanted to get Hadley's new crush in the picture and show the paranoid, but caring mother side of Payton. I hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

Payton pulled up in front of the school and wondered who was more nervous. She or Hadley. It was Hadley's first day at Anchor Beach and this moment made Payton not only officially feel like she was a mom, but the type of mom who wanted to burst into tears when dropping her child off at school.

"So you have everything you need, right?" she asked looking at Hadley.

Hadley gave her a look, "Yes, for the millionth time I have everything. I also know where Lena's office is in case I need something. So don't even remind me. I'm going to fine Payton."

Payton let out sigh and made a face, "I know. I just—I know."

"Why can't I go to school to?" Gage asked from his booster seat in the middle row. Payton now had an 8 passenger SUV. She felt as though she were driving a tank and he looked so tiny when she turned to look at him. Well as much as she could. Her belly seemed to be getting bigger every day.

"You will after the summer buddy. They didn't have a spot in Pre-K, but you have one waiting for Kindergarten." Payton told him as Hadley opened the door. "Oh, wait, here's your lunch money." She said grabbing a five dollar bill and some singles.

Hadley reached out and took it, "Thanks, I'll see you later." She said taking the money and closing the door. She started down the side walk, but stopped when she got a view of the beach. It was amazing. Her private school was nothing compared to this place. She loved it! She was so taken by it she didn't realize someone came up next to her.

"So either you are new here too or you forgot what a beach looks like."

Hadley turned and looked at him. He seemed to be her age or around it. He was taller. His hair a dirty blonde and he had blue eyes.

"I'm Nathan. I'm new here. First day. You looked like you might be a newbie to."

Hadley smiled at him, "Yea, I'm Hadley. First day too…"

Nathan smiled back at her, "Well it's nice to meet you Hadley. Maybe I'll see you around. You wouldn't happen to be able to point me to a Mr. Burns homeroom would you."

Hadley didn't know why, but she giggled. She never giggled. She suddenly felt extremely nervous and was pretty sure she had forgotten how to talk at that moment. Nathan just gave her a look and she nodded her head,"Yea, um, I actually have him for homeroom to. Lena brought me here the other day and let me find all my classrooms. She's the principle and all so I guess I lucked out." She said as they started walking.  
Nathan nodded his head, "That's pretty cool. How do you know her? I mean if you get to call her Lena you must know her pretty well."

Hadley wished she knew why she felt so weird. Weird in a good way. "Actually, she's sort of my grandmother. My dad dates her daughter Payton. Payton's basically my mom, but I don't call her that all the time. I haven't reached the level of grandmother names with Lena and Stef either."

"I'm glad the first friend I've met here has connections then. I just moved here from Washington State. I live with my grandparents now that my Mom—well she—I just live with my grandparents…" Nathan said trailing of. There was something about Hadley that just made him feel so comfortable. He couldn't believe he had even spoken to her. She just had that sweet look to her.

Hadley gave him a sympathetic look, "My dad is actually my uncle. He adopted me when I was younger. So don't feel weird that you live with your grandparents." She then pointed to the classroom, "This is it." What made her tell him that she was adopted and about her weird family set up when she just met him had her lost. It just came out, but he smiled at her and nodded his head. His smile was so cute. They both walked in together and found a table in the back with two empty seats. Hadley gave him a look when he pulled her chair out for her.

"My grandfather is big on etiquette around females. It's sort of been trained into me." Nathan said making a face.  
Hadley just laughed and sat down, "Okay then. What's your schedule look like?" she asked pulling hers out.

Nathan sat down next to her and placed his next to her. They both just looked at each other and smiled. All of their classes were the same including free period…

* * *

Lena shook her head and smile as Payton came walking into her office with lunch. She knew the real reason she was here.

"Payton, Hadley is fine." She said.

"What makes you think I'm here about Hadley?" Payton asked giving her mom the bag of take out.

Lena laughed, "Please, you've called every hour. I didn't answer the last one so your mind most likely jumped to the worse. She's at lunch now. I just peeked out. She's even made a friend and they are sitting together now."

"Really!" Payton all, but squealed. "Who is she? Is she sweet? Does she make good grades? Does she cause trouble?"

Lena made a face, "Actually, she's a he and his name is Nathan Matthews. He's new here as well."

"A he? Her friend is a boy?" Payton asked going to the window. She scanned the courtyard where the picnic tables were set up. Theo had made a bunch of new ones and donated them. Her eyes found Hadley. "Damn it." She cursed as she turned and looked at her mama. "Why does he have to be cute? Couldn't he be a nerd?"

There was no way that Lena could not start laughing as her daughter sat down in a chair. Not only because of what she had said, but because her shirt came up some and she saw that Payton had to make the merge to belly bands.

"Mama I'm serious. She's about to be thirteen. I'm about to have an actual teenager daughter and you know as good as I do that they must have hit it off pretty well since he is sitting right next to her and not on one of the other three benches that are completely empty." Payton said. "I don't know how to deal with a teenager. Not in the mom way that is. What if she likes him more than a friend."

Lena looked at her smiling, "Payton, you are thinking way too much into this. Nathan is a good kid. His grandparents are the Matthews three doors down. He moved in with them a few weeks ago and it's been tough on him. I think that Hadley is exactly the little ray of sunshine he needs. They just met a few hours ago. He is thirteen and she is about to be. I honestly don't think you need to be worried. You've been handling everything perfect so far. You need to relax."

Payton just made a face, "Does he make good grades?" she asked as she started picking at her nails. She briefly broke eye contact before looking back up. Her mama was smiling at her.

"You know I can't discuss that with you." Lena said both seriously and playing. She couldn't give Payton the specifics. "But… I can tell you that he is very competitive with his grades."

A smile slowly crept across Payton's face, "So is Hadley." She said as a thought popped into her mind, "Mama, just out of curiosity, do their schedules match up exactly?"

Lena bit down on her bottom lip guiltily, "Maybe."

"Mama." Payton said in a sigh.

"Look, I know you are worried, but you know I would have done it if I thought anything could go wrong. Besides, his grandparents think…" she said trailing off. "Just trust me. Please." Lena told her.

Payton just made a face, "Fine, I trust you." She grumbled.

Lena smiled at her, "Now to a different topic. How's that belly band working for you?" she asked with a wink.

Payton lifted up her shirt and rested it below her chest causing her mom to laugh, "How does it look like it's coming?" she replied as she rubbed her baby bump. They both turned to the door where Timothy was walking.

"Whoa, sorry, I didn't meant to uh—sorry." Timothy said uncomfortable at the situation.

"What? Never seen a pregnant woman?" Payton said grinning as she put her shirt down.

Lena just shook her head as her daughter stood up. Payton gave her a smile and waved bye as she walked out. Lena just smiled at Timothy. He had no idea Payton was pregnant and looked completely confused. She had been one of his favorite students and he took it hard when she graduated early. Lena just smiled at him and pointed to the seats across from her. She saw the worry on his face and knew she needed to explain things to him…

* * *

Hadley walked into Lena's office since school was almost over. She was supposed to ride to her and Lena's house since Payton had a doctors appointment.

"Um, Lena…" she said hoping she was interrupting her.

Lena looked up surprised, "Hi sweetie. You have a good day?" she asked.

Hadley nodded her head, "Yes mam'. I um, well I know I was supposed to ride home with you, but I was wondering if it would be okay if I walked with a friend. He lives just a few houses down."

A smile came across her face and Lena felt like she was being pulled in two differently directions. She had a mini Payton on one shoulder saying _ You better say no_ and then a mini Hadley smiling ear to ear saying _Please please please._

"Have you asked Payton?" She questioned.

Hadley made a face, "No—I don't want my Dad to know the first friend I've made here is a guy. He's already weird enough when it comes to me being a girl. He should just have all boys."

Lena laughed quietly knowing Hadley was serious because of what Payton had told her before, "I don't feel comfortable giving you an answer without you asking Payton, but how about we give Nathan a ride home."

Hadley nodded her head, "Okay, I'm fine with that." She said with a smile. She then started out of the office to where Nathan was waiting in the hallway. She stopped though and turned around. "How did you know it's Nathan?" She asked.

Lena looked up. Nothing got past that girl. "It's my job to know. Both as your principle and your grandmother... Now since he is already on the outside of my door you two can hang out on the bench until the bell rings." She told her with a wink.

Hadley just laughed as she walked out. She now knew where Payton got her corny motherly love side from…

* * *

Stef walked into the house through the side kitchen entrance with Gage on her hip. He was decked out with a police whistle, sticker badge, and hat. Payton and Theo had dropped him off at the police department on the way to her doctor's appointment. Both moms wished they could have went with her too, but there was a chance of finding out the sex and to their frustrations Payton wanted the sex of the babies a secret until they were born.

"Hey MiMi! Look what I got me at GiGi's work!" Gage said smiling.

Lena smiled back at him as Stef brought him over on her hip, "Wow, looks like I got me a mini cop to keep me safe. You sure do look handsome in that big guy."

Gage grinned at her, "GiGi's boss lady called me a cutie."

Stef cracked up laughing, but her eyes suddenly caught sight of Hadley sitting in the nook with the Matthews boy. They were sitting next to each other on a rug with homework on the layed out on the coffee table. The sides of their legs were touching.

"Um, when did that happen?" Stef asked looking at her wife.

Lena rolled her eyes, "You are just like Payton. You know that? They are doing homework. It's completely innocent."

Stef did a snort of a laugh, "Please, I can practically feel the h-o-r-m-o-n-e-s radiating from their b-o-d-i-e-s." she said looking back to them and then to her wife, "I mean they may be thirteen, but the smiles on their faces say everything they aren't at the moment.

Lena pursed her lips trying not to give in to the laugh she was fighting because her wife was right. Hadley and Nathan really had hit it off. More so than she had planned. It may have just been a day, but it was obvious a crush was starting even if the kids were blind. When Stef sat Gage on the table and moved towards Hadley and Nathan she moved next to Gage. She held up a cookie and a big grin came across his face.

"Don't tell mommy. Our little secret." Lena said with a wink as she gave him a kiss on the forehead. She then looked to her wife.

"Hey you two, you both have a good first day?" Stef asked taking a place next to Hadley.

Hadley looked up, "It was good. Not as bad as I thought. We have all our classes together so I had someone to talk to."

"Yea. We didn't have that awkward lunch _where do I sit_ moment." Nathan added.

Stef smiled, "Well that's good. So Nathan, did you get Brandon's old telescope working?" she asked.

Nathan nodded his head, "Yes mam. I took some parts from my old on and put them on his. It works perfect now. Are you sure I don't owe you anything for it?"

"Of course I'm sure. It was going to go in the trash anyways. Do you want to stay for dinner?" Stef asked. him.

Nathan looked from her to Hadley who was smiling and back to the blonde. He couldn't remember her name, "If you are sure I won't be intruding I'd love to."

Stef wondered why some kids seemed have all the manners in the world and others were annoying animals. "I am positive. You are welcome here anytime." She said before getting up and walking back to Lena, "I invited him to stay for dinner. We have the kids till eight right."

"Sure do. I talked Payton into letting us keep them for a bit. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think her and Theo need some alone time." Lena said quietly. She had Gage coloring not to far from her.

Stef just made a face as she moved next to her sidekick and started coloring with him…

* * *

Hadley had just gotten ready for bed and went downstairs to tell her Dad and Payton goodnight when she saw the room to the nursery was open. She knew they had went shopping after the appointment and were going to keep the room locked so no one could peak in to see certain colors and find out what the babies were. It was so tempting not to take a quick peak. Looking around she started tip toeing to the room. Her hand touched the door and she started to push it further open, but it opened from the other side. She jumped and came face to face with Payton.

"You lost sweet pea?" Payton asked with a smile while closing the door and locking it.

Hadley opened her mouth multiple times to say something, but no words came out.

Payton just laughed, "Come on. I want to chat." She said pulling Hadley towards the living room. They sat down on one of the couches. Before she could say anything Hadley started talking.

"I made a friend today." Hadley said surprising herself.

Payton smiled at her, "A friend? That's good. Who is it?" She asked.

Hadley made a face, "It's a boy. His name is Nathan. We have all our classes together and it was his first day to. He lives a few houses down from your moms."

"The Matthews grandson?" Payton replied even though she already knew about him.

Hadley nodded her head and was about to tell her more, but her Dad walked in.

"Hey baby girl. How was your day?" Theo asked bending down to kiss Hadley on the top of her head.

"Dad, I'm not a baby. Don't call me that." Hadley said pulling away slightly.

Theo was surprised, but sat across from her, "So your day? Did you make any friends?"

Payton saw the look that came across her face. It was a nervous uncomfortable embarrassment. Hadley just shook her head no and made a bee line for the stair case. Moments later they heard her door close.

"What just happened?" Theo said looking at Payton.

Payton smiled, "Honey, she's growing up. You now can't even ask her how her day was without her thinking you mean something else and getting upset with you.."

"What do you mean?" Theo questioned. Hadley never had a problem talking with him before. Not until recently that is.

Payton just shook her head with a smile. He was clueless. "Go to bed love. I'll handle Hadley." She said getting up and kissing him on the lips. She then made her way up the stairs. She eased open Hadley's door.

"Haddie? You okay?" she asked.

Hadley looked at her from where she was sitting on the bed with Belle. The pup was supposed to be in her kennel, but Hadley like to cuddle with her, "What's wrong with me?" She asked.

Payton laughed quietly as she walked in, "What's happening is your growing up. You, my sweets, are about to be thirteen and I think you might have a crush on Nathan and it freaks you out just a little bit."

Hadley made a face. Payton was right. "Why did I get so uncomfortable when my Dad asked me if I made any friends though?"

"Well, he's your Dad. You find it easier to talk to me because one, I'm a girl, and two, you don't fully see me as that parental figure. I'm a half mom half best friend. A hybrid of sorts." Payton told her with a wink as she reached over and rubbed Belle's head.

Hadley laughed, "I don't like having a crush. It makes me feel weird. I'm worried about saying the wrong thing, but it's so easy to talk to him. He had a sucky mom to. She remarried and his step dad didn't like him. Thought he was gay and he's a preacher. So he came to live with his grandparents. He told me everything and I even told him I was adopted. I don't know what's going on with me. I'm actually looking forward to going to school tomorrow."

Payton let out a quiet sigh as she reached up and played with a strand of the girls hair, "Hadley, just be yourself. You feel weird and uncomfortable because this is new to you. That's the only thing going on. Sometimes when we meet people we just have an instant connection. That's how it was with my moms. They just knew they had something special with each other. Whether it is going to just be a close friendship or something more just take it slow. Enjoy being young and don't rush anything. Cut your Dad a little bit of slack to. He means well. I promise. This is going to be as new for him as it is for you."

Hadley looked at her, "But he acts so weird sometimes. I don't want him asking me personal stuff."

"Honey, he wanted to know if you made any friends. He has no idea about Nathan." Payton told her laughing slightly.

"I know, but everything is just so awkward with him." Hadley whined.

Payton smiled at her, "I hate to tell you this, but it's just going to get worse the next few years. You have me though okay? You can come to me about anything. I won't judge or lecture, maybe give you unwanted advice, but I'm not against you. Neither is your Dad, but I know that in the future there will be things you may want to talk about and he's going to be the last person you want to talk to. I will a,lways be here though."

Hadley moved over and wrapped her arms around Payton, "I'm glad I have you Payton." She told her quietly.

Payton hugged her back and kissed the top of her head, "I'm glad I have you to sweetie. Just remember that I'm always here for you. I don't want you to feel afraid or find it awkward to talk to me."

Hadley smiled, "My sister is going to be lucky to have you as a mom. My brother to."

Payton sat her up and looked at her, "Hadley Michelle Westbrook you knew not to look in that room."

Hadley started laughing, "I didn't. You just told me."

Payton's face fell when she realized Hadley had tricked her. She grabbed a pillow and hit her with it gently. Hadley grabbed one as well and used it like a shield to block the pillow blows. Both of them were laughing now. She couldn't believe Payton had fallen for that…

* * *

Nathan Matthews stood outside of Anchor Beach. It was Tuesday and all he could think about the night before was Hadley. Her smile, her laugh, everything about her just made him smile. An SUV pulled up and he started towards it when he realized it was her in the passenger seat. He opened up her door as she talked to a young woman. Hadley immediately smiled at him as did the other girl.

"Good morning Nathan. You two have a good day." The girl with shoulder length black hair said.

"Good morning. We will. It's nice to meet you. I didn't know she had a sister to." Nathan replied seeing a sleeping kid in the back.

Hadley laughed, "Nathan this is Payton."

Nathan's eyebrows shot up, "Oh, well um, it's nice to meet you mam'. Sorry for the mix up." He said looking down.

Payton just started laughing, "It's okay Nathan. Don't worry about it. You two try not to talk as much in class today."

Hadley gave her a look, "Just because you were a goody goody who had no fun in school doesn't mean we can't."

"Keep giving me those looks and you won't be having any fun for a week." Payton retorted as she gave her some money for lunch. "Do you need any lunch money Nathan?" she asked.

Nathan shook his head no even though he did. He forgot to get his off the counter this morning. Payton saw right through him though and handed him some cash.

"It was nice to meet you. See you two this afternoon." She said as Hadley climbed out.

"Thank you for the lunch money. I'll pay you back." Nathan told her.

"No you won't. She won't let you." Hadley said grabbing his arm and pulling him with her, "Bye mom!" she called out with looking back.

"Bye sweetie! Learn something!" Payton yelled after her as she pulled off. At least the boy was a gentleman.

Hadley looked up at Nathan, "Guess what?"

"I dunno? What?" He asked smiling at her.

"I'm going to have a little sister and another brother in June. Payton found out what she was having yesterday, but no one knows, but her, my Dad, and me." Hadley said bouncing up and down.

Nathan laughed, "She's like… young though isn't she?"

Hadley shrugged, "Yea, but she acts like she's twice her age. Stef and Lena adopted her a few years ago and said she's always been that way. They got her when she was 16. She turned 19 right before Christmas."

"Wow, I bet that's kind of cool though. Having a parent like her. You sound lucky to me. Most people her age wouldn't want to be tied down with a kid. Much less four." Nathan said hoping it didn't sound as bad it did when he said it.

Hadley smiled at him, "I never thought of it like that, but you're right. I did get lucky with her."

Nathan's smile never went away as they kept walking. He didn't know what made him do it, but he reached down and took her hand.

Hadley looked at him surprised, but smiled at him. It was taking everything she had not to just let a squeal and start jumping up and down. She had never held a guys hand before and she liked it. Little did she know that Lena and Mariana both spotted them before they walked into the classroom...

* * *

**Yep, little Hadley has a major crush. We're going to see more of her and Nathan and Hadley's awkward teenager moments when it comes to her Dad. I hope you wall liked this chapter. As always I would love some feed back. I'm worried there isn't as many people liking the story anymore so I hope to know your thoughts. I have another story floating around in my head non Payton related, but will be based on a new character. Thank you all for the feedback on the last chapter though. It means a lot that you take your time to let me know your thoughts. **

**REQUESTS/IDEAS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME! :)  
SO ARE REVIEWS :) LOL**


	10. Permission

**Finally! I've been trying for over 24 hours to post this chapter and FF has been working against me. I lost count on how many error messages I received when I would try to post this...**

**So this chapter isn't very long. Basically short and sweet. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or PM'd me :) I greatly appreciate it. One reviewer requested some Mariana/Hadley advice scene ****so I did a little tid bit of it, but promise there will be another scene. Maybe the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading my story :)**

* * *

Mariana was walking down the hallway and saw Hadley standing at the lockers. This was a rare moment in the past few weeks that school had started that Nathan was not attached to her side. Walking up behind her she tapped her shoulder causing her to turn around.

"Boyfriend still got the strep?" Mariana asked.

Hadley nodded her head, "Yea, Lena is going to take his grandparents his work. I wanted to go with her, but she wouldn't let me because she doesn't want me to get sick to."

Mariana just smiled, "So he is your boyfriend, huh?"

Hadley could feel her face turning red, but she tried to her best to hide her blush, "N-No. I mean he's my friend and he's a boy…"

"But you like him don't you?" Mariana questioned giving her a teasing wink. The look on Hadley's face was priceless. She had a big smile that she was trying to hide and her cheeks were turning more red by the second as she closed her locker. Mariana wrapped an arm around her, "You know… I'm good at relationship advice."

"Well that's good, but I'm not in a relationship." Hadley corrected.

Mariana rolled her eyes. That was something Payton would say, "Yes you are. You just don't realize it."

Hadley let out a sigh. Mariana wasn't going to let it go, "What is it you want to tell me?" She asked.

Mariana just smiled at her, "You need to flirt with another boy. Make him jealous so he'll be yours. I see the way you two look at each other. All the girls are talking about how cute you two are. It's so meant to be."

Hadley started laughing, "Yea, now I know why Payton told me to use caution when you give me love advice."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mariana asked slightly offended.

Hadley made a face, "I don't mean it as bad as that sounded. Payton just told me that you like to give advice when it comes to guys, but sometimes that advice doesn't turn out to well even though you only mean to help and mean it in a good way."

Mariana wrinkled her nose, "She does have a point. She never took my advice with any guy I tried to set her up with. Guess she done it right though since she met your Dad... Maybe you shouldn't take my advice."

Hadley and Mariana both started laughing as they made their separate ways trying to figure out how that conversation both happened and ended. Hadley was walking by Lena's office when she came out. The two collided and Hadley's books hit the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Hadley said as she moved to the floor getting her stuff.

"Hadley that was my fault. I was texting and walking. Are you okay?" Lena asked bending down to help her.

Hadley looked up at her and nodded, "Yea, I'm fine. Are you okay?" she replied.

Lena smiled at her, "Perfect, have you been having a good day? Well, at least until now?"

Hadley shrugged, "Yea, it's just getting boring. I thought the work here would be harder so in a way I'm a bit disappointed."

Lena laughed, "You know what? That sounds just like what Payton told me when she started here. If you want I can see what I can do about getting your classes rescheduled. Maybe something harder. You might could even skip up a grade."

"Really?" Hadley asked liking the idea.

"I sure can. We need to talk to your Dad and Payton first. See if they are on board with it. It also means you wouldn't have classes with Nathan though, so just think about it for a bit. Maybe your work will get harder." Lena told her with a wink as she squeezed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

Hadley felt her cheeks flush again. Did everyone know she had... crush... on Nathan. Pushing the thoughts of him aside she just walked into her History class and took a seat. When her phone buzzed she looked down at it even though she wasn't supposed to text during school.

**Although I'm not missing that dreadful history class… I'm going to be corny by telling you I miss you :P**

The message was from Nathan and Hadley just smiled as she typed a message back.

**Payton is going to kill me when she see's the phone log and knows I'm texting during class, but it'll be worth because I miss you to. Class just doesn't feel the same with you. :P**

As soon as she sent the message her teacher walked in so she put up the phone. The fact that it buzzed three more times during class just made her smile…

* * *

Payton and Theo carried in the bags from their little shopping trip and smiled at the sight of Callie asleep on the couch with Gage. She would come by on her off days and when she had no class and help out a bit. Today she baby sat Gage for a bit so they could go get stuff for Hadley's birthday party.

"Do we want to hide the party stuff or just let her see what we bought?" Theo asked quietly not wanting to wake up either of sleeping heads passed out on the couch.

Payton looked at him, "We can hide it. Let's put it in our closet." She told him.

Hadley's birthday party was basically zebra stripes and neon colors themed. To her surprise Theo actually agreed with the decorations. She grabbed a few bags as did Theo and they started towards their room. After putting them up she walked made her way to him and pulled him to the bed.

"We need to talk." Payton said biting down on her lip.

Theo hated hearing those words, "What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Nothing, well not really, it just depends on how you react." Payton told him.

Theo sat on the side of the bed and pulled her towards him. His hands held her by the waist as they looked at each other.

"Hadley invited a friend from school over Friday night for her birthday thing. His name is Nathan and she has a crush on him, but you do not know that, okay?" Payton said making a face.

"A boy. What do you mean a crush? Payton she's twelve." Theo said shaking his head. He didn't like what she just told him one bit.

Payton nodded her head, "I know, but it's innocent. I've met him briefly when I have dropped her off. Theo she's not a little kid. She's a teenager. This was just a matter of time. That's why she has been acting different with you. This is as new for her as it is for you so you two are just going to have to figure it out together. She's doesn't want to be treated like a kid because she's at that age where she's in between. You don't want to be pushed to the side because you are her Dad so this is going to be a new challenge that we will all get through together."

Theo couldn't help, but smile at her, "You know you're a pro at this. Being a mom."

"Well I sure hope so. We're about to have four. Just—try to be understanding about Hadley. This is as new for her as it is for you. I know I already said that, but I"m saying it again because I want you to remember it." Payton told him.

"I know. I will." Theo told her as he layed back on the bed. Payton moved next to him. Her rested on his chest and he just smiled. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep on him. A few minutes later he eased up from the bed and put a blanket over her. After he made his way out he saw Callie standing in the kitchen drinking on a glass of water.

"He do okay today?" Theo asked.

Callie smiled at him, "Yes, I only had to fix him grilled cheese five times because I wasn't doing it like his mommy does and it's just not the same." She said with a laugh.

Theo laughed back, "Yea, he is definitely a mama's girl now. Payton's out of it. She's already tiring out easy. I want to show you something though." He said motioning for her to follow him.

When they got to the garage he unlocked his tool cabinet and pulled out a tool box.

"If this is some new gadget you have to build with then Jesus-Oh my god." Callie said taking the box from him.

There was a beautiful diamond ring in it. A large diamond was in the very middle, but the band was made up of multiple infinity symbols decorated with smaller diamonds. It was white gold and absolutely breathtaking. Her eyes went from the ring to Theo.

"Are you going to propose?" she asked.

Theo smiled, "I want to, but I want to ask your moms first. Payton and I have talked about it. She doesn't want a wedding until after the babies are born, but that doesn't mean we can't be engaged. I saw this ring one day when I was on an install and I just pictured it on her finger. I had to buy it. She's going to kill me when she finds out how much it cost me because you know how she is, but iI fell in love with it and it's corny or whatever you want to call it, but I want forever with her so the infinity symbols just felt right. Like that's the ring for her."

Callie gave him the ring back, but gave him a hug as well, "She's going to love it, but are you sure you want to ask our mom?"

Theo nodded his head, "Yea. I know it's old fashioned and cliché and that Payton and I have basically done everything else backwards, but we've done enough without telling them and asking them. I want to show them that I not only care about her, but that I care about them to. That I value their opinion and thoughts and I want their blessing. You and Payton and the others have two amazing moms. So knowing that they trust me enough to tell me yes will be almost as good as Payton saying yes when I ask."

Callie just looked at him, "Okay, that is totally cliché and so sappy, but if you tell them what you just told me no one will tell you no. When are you planning all of this?"

Theo shrugged, "I don't know. I got the ring a few days ago. I want to ask your moms really soon. It's crazy because the ring it really fancy, but I don't want to do something over the top in asking Payton. I want it to be special. Like I'll just know when it's the right time to ask. The right moment. The right feeling."

"When you can figure out the words you want to say?" Callie replied with a grin.

Theo just smiled at her, "Yes. I'm going to be a mumbling idiot when I ask your moms."

"Oh, Theo, no you're not. You're that all the time." Callie said picking at him.

Theo just laughed as he grabbed his chest and faked a pain in his heart. The two of them walked back inside and Callie grabbed her things. She headed home, but couldn't get the thought of Theo wanting to ask her moms for permission to marry Payton out of her mind. What if they freaked out or said no…

* * *

Stef and Lena had just climbed into bed and began enjoying the quietness of the house as they kissed each other. Callie had been in her room all afternoon, but they figured she was just tired or studying. Brandon was at class. Mariana and Jesus were both out of the house to. Then Jude was at Connor's. So they were basically alone and were taking advantage of it. Stef's hands slid up under her wife's shirt as she began to pull it off. Lena let out a quiet giggle like she always did when she was in the mood. Her shirt was about to come off when a knock sounded on the door.

"If you're not dying or need an ER come back tomorrow!" Stef called out.

"Stef, that was Callie's I need to talk knock." Lena said fixing her shirt.

Stef fell to her side of the bed with a thud and let out a big sigh, "Enter!" she said in a slight grumble. When the door didn't open she and Lena both got out of bed. They walked out of their room and down the hall to Callie's. Her door was open and she was laying on her bed.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Callie said seeing her moms. Both climbed onto her bed and got on each side of her.

"It's fine. What's going on love?" Stef asked her.

Callie moved to where she was still in between her moms, but facing them, "Theo is going to kill me when he finds out I'm telling you this, but I didn't want you two to be caught off guard or something when he asks."

Lena and Stef gave her looks, "What is he going to be asking us Callie?" They said both curiously and slightly worried.

Callie smiled, "He wants your permission to marry Payton. Well, more like your blessing. They have already talked about it and want to after the babies are born, but he says that he wants to ask you two before he proposes because he wants to know that you trust him. That's he and Payton have hidden enough and gone behind your backs more than they should have. That he wants to be honest and he values your opinion and wants your approval."

Both moms just looked at her in surprise and neither had the time to reply because her phone began ringing.

"That's him." Callie said hitting the answer button and then speaker, "Hey Teddy Bear. What are you doing?" she asked. He absolutely hated that nickname.

_Callie, something is wrong with Payton. We're on the way to the ER now. Jesus is at the house with the kids. I'm about five minutes from the hospital. I need you to tell your moms. I also need you to tell Stef to please make sure when I stop my truck I'm not going to get shot. I have two cops behind me._

All three of their hearts dropped

"Moms are on their way. I'll come to the hospital to." Callie told him. All three of them ran out of the house, but her phone was still on speaker. Stef was on her phone now to telling the cops informing her boss of the situations. They could hear the panic in Theo's voice. He was talking to Payton though, not them.

_See baby, your moms are on the way. It's going to be okay. You got police escorts now. Like you're the president or royalty. Everything is going to be fine baby. It's going to be okay. Just breathe. Just breathe sweetie. _

Lena reached over and took her wife's hand. They lived closer to the hospital than Payton and Theo. With Stef's driving they had pulled up, and got out of the car right when Theo's truck came flying into the parking lot along with the police cars. All three of them ran to the truck as he was getting Payton out. Her hair was soaking wet and she was wearing one of his t-shirts. Her face was pale. A blanket was wrapped around her as he put on the gurney a doctor and male nurse brought out.

"Her brother called. We have a room ready now. Are you the husband?" a doctor asked.

"No, I'm her boyfriend. She's pregnant though. Twins. Around 19 weeks." Theo said following them. He hadn't even noticed her moms or Callie.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait here." The male nurse said stopping him.

"Wait? Why!" Stef exclaimed as Payton was rushed through double doors. They saw the look on Theo's face. He was confused and desperate to be with Payton.

"Only spouses or immediate family members are allowed back." The guy said blocking them.

"We're her mothers!" Stef and Lena both said as they all kept trying to get by.

"Nice try. I'll come notify you when the doctor is done evaluating her." He said putting his hand on the blondes shoulder as she tried to move by.

Stef, Lena, and Callie all let out a gasp as Theo grabbed him and picked him up off the ground.

"You listen to me and you listen good! If you don't take me to wherever the hell she is right now it's going to be you needing emergency treatment and if you so much as touch one of them again I'll snap you in half because they are her mothers and you just crossed the line." Theo growled as he held him against the wall.

Stef and Lena just stared at the sight of Theo holding the guy by neck of his shirt and his feet trying to find ground. Only Callie saw that Chief Roberts and Mike had walked in. Their jaws were dropped and their faces had a _what is going on_ look on them.

"I'll take you to her sir'." The male nurse croaked.

Theo dropped him and patted his shirt fixing the wrinkles, "Thank you." He said lowering his voice. The guy just nodded his head and started down the hall.

"Let's go in here. We don't need to crowd them." Roberts said motioning them to a waiting room right off to the side. The nurse was staying clear of all of them now. They were still able to see Payton and her shirt was now open. Monitors were strapped around her stomach and some were on her chest.

"Go. She needs you." Stef said to Theo wishing she could be the one at Payton's side. She just watched as Theo nodded his head and started towards the bay Payton was at. He went to the head of her bed where he wouldn't be in the way. A doctor shook his hand, but as soon as their grasp let go Theo's hands went to Payton. He was using one to brush her hair out of her face and the other was rubbing her cheek. His face was right to hers and they could see him talking to her. An ultrasound machine was wheeled over as an oxygen mask was put on her face. The curtain was drawn.

"Stef." Lena said trying to keep her voice strong, but completely failing.

Stef turned and wrapped her arms around her, "Lena, this is Payton. She's going to be fine. Payton is a fighter. Apparently Theo is to. So whatever is going on she is going to be fine. It's not the babies. It can't be. She's been through to much hell in her life and if there is a God then he will make sure those babies are fine. If by some chance it is then you know what, I bet they are going to be just like their mom with a bit of their Dad. Not much though or that's going to be one painful delivery."

Lena just looked at her and shook her head as she held onto her. Stef was trying to make her feel better by joking about how tall and broad Theo was, but all she could do was worry. They moved to a set of chairs and sat down. Callie was on the phone with who they assumed was the other kids.

"She's going to be okay guys. Nothing is ever easy for Payton, but the girl always pulls through." Mike said trying to be some sort of comfort.

Stef and Lena gave him a smile of thanks, but their eyes went to where Roberts was coming from. They hadn't even noticed she left. There was Jesus with Hadley and Gage. Both kids were in pajamas and it was obvious they had been crying.

"I couldn't keep them there. They wanted to be here and I knew what they felt from when you got shot. I didn't know what else to and she threatened me. I think she's around Payton too much." Jesus said making a face.

"Come here babies." Stef said motioned them over. Gage ran to Lena's lap and Hadley moved next to her. Stef knew there wasn't a chair for Hadley to sit in next to her, but she had a different plan. She took Hadley's hand and gave her a tug pulling her into her lap. She then wrapped her arms around her waist and Hadley actually relaxed against her.

"I'm scared." Hadley said quietly.

Stef took in a deep breath as she began to play with the girls hair, "I know baby. I know."

Callie just looked at the sight of her moms with Hadley and Gage. She had already called the other siblings. Mariana was going to pick up Jude and Brandon was going to go by the diner since he would have to pass it on his way here. He would tell Frank and Sharon. Callie couldn't resist turning on the camera of her phone and taking a picture of her moms with the kids. She then looked back to where Payton was. The curtain was still drawn and there was only one thing they could do. That was wait…

* * *

**NOTHING and I repeat NOTHING is wrong with the babies. So don't freak out on me :) What's going on with Payton is actually very common although not that common in pregnancy (although it happened to me), but the babies will be fine so do not worry. I'm not that morbid guys. I really hope you enjoyed and I know it was shorter than my usual, but sometimes the short ones are better than the long ones. I can also upload shorter chapters more than longer ones :) **

**As always please oh please oh please let me know your thoughts. You're reviews always make my day and I enjoy them so much. I can't help, but smile when I get that little email alert on my phone notifying me I have a review. Yes, I love them that much :) I have the next chapter so the more reviews I get the sooner I will post it. I'd like to get up to at least 90 before I post the next chapter so help me out guys. If you can give me 100 just off of this or previous chapters, which I doubt is going to happen, then I will give you all an excerpt from the next story I am already writing. It's called _Choices_ as of now. Title is subject to change. I plan on fully writing it before I start posting it. :) Gotta' bait ya' some how :)_  
_**

**Oh, and sorry for the cliff hanger :) The babes and Payton will be fine though :)**

**All ideas and suggestions are welcome :)**

**And yes, I do LOVE :) faces**

**-Mea23 :)**


	11. Trust Me

**Here's you guys a new chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to get one up. My classes have started back and FF seems to not like me lately. This chapter isn't like my usual ones. Normally I change scenes and such, but not this time. Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorited, and followed me with the last chapter. I am so glad you liked the last post and hope you enjoy this one :)**

* * *

Stef and Lena absolutely hated hospitals. They only ended up there for the wrong reasons. Because someone was hurt or sick. Yes, in a few months it would be because their family was growing, but right now they just wanted to see their daughter and know she was okay. They had sent everyone else home knowing there was no need for them all to be waiting in the room. It was just her appendix so the babies were fine. Everything was going to be fine. That's what they kept telling themselves as they followed the nurse down the hall. She opened up a door to private room and told them it was Payton's. When they walked in they finally let out the breaths they hadn't known they were holding. Payton was slightly sitting in the hospital bed drinking on a sprite and Theo was covering her up with another blanket. Her color was coming back to her and she no longer had the oxygen mask on her face. When she saw them a smile came across her face and both moms hurried to her. All they wanted to do was wrap their arms around her.

"Are you okay baby?" Lena asked hugging her gently as she kissed her cheek.

Payton nodded her head as she held onto her mom, "A little nauseas and sore, but I'm fine."

Stef smiled at her and hugged her after Lena finally let her go, "You scared us baby. I know it's not something you could have controlled, but still."

"I know. I was scared to. I'm sorry." Payton told her slightly slurred. She was still coming off some of the medicines.

"Don't apologize. I guess everything go okay, right?" Stef asked as she sat down with Lena next to the bed. Payton turned to Theo.

"It did. Leave it to her to be the less than one percent of women to get appendicitis while pregnant and need her appendix removed." Theo told them with a smile, "The babies are fine though and so is she. These monitors are tracking the twins just to be on the safe side." He added pointing behind them. "That's also why her stomach looks so lumpy."

Stef and Lena looked at the monitors and sure enough they could see two separate heart beat lines going. One on each machine.

"Dr. Prather done the surgery and called Radcliff. She wants to do an ultrasound. Do you two want to stay for it?" Payton asked.

Stef and Lena both smiled, "Really?" they asked.

Theo nodded his head, "As long as you don't ask her what they are. We really want it to be a surprise." He said as he held onto Payton's hand.

"Which we completely understand, but what about a baby shower. It'd be a lot easier for us to know what gender or genders to plan for." Lena said practically begging with her tone for them to give some sort of hint.

"We will do one after they are born. Nothing big though." Payton told them as she moved slightly. When all three of them jumped up to help her she just looked at them like they had lost their minds. "All I had was my appendix removed. I can move on my own."

"You are also pregnant with twins Payton. You are going to have to let me or them help you some." Theo told her as he fixed her pillows behind her back.

"I don't _have_ to do anything. I'll be fine. I'm just swollen from one, being pregnant, and two, all that air they pumped in me. I need to walk." Payton replied.

Stef and Lena looked at each other. Theo was going to have his hands full with her. They both thought back to her car wreck. She was a complete pain in the neck because she didn't want them to have to help her. Now she was pregnant and hormonal so Theo was going to have it worse.

"The doctor said you can walk when the medicine wears off. You might fall if you try right now." Theo argued with her. He got an eye roll and a sigh. She was restless.

Lena smiled at her daughter as she rubbed her leg, "The kids are fine Payton. They have five babysitters." She told her knowing what was really going on.

Payton looked at her, "How did you know?" she asked.

"Because I would be worrying about the same thing even though you don't need to be. Besides, the nurse told us that the babies and the kids were the first thing you asked about when you came to." Lena replied. She got a small smile from Payton and smiled back at her.

Stef, however, was wathching Theo and could tell something was going on. He kept looking from the baby monitors to Payton's then back to the baby's over and over again. She then saw Payton squeeze his hand a bit and he looked at her. The two of them just looked at each other and it's like they were communicating without words. Whatever was going on with him Payton knew what it was.

"You think you can handle any food?" Stef asked her.

Payton smiled as she turned to her mom, "Maybe some Cheetos." It was one of her cravings.

Lena laughed because of her daughters slightly high looking expression, "That's not really food, but Mom and I will go raid the snack machine then."

"Take him with you before he worries himself into a fit." Payton said to her moms.

"Come on. We won't be long." Stef said motioning for Theo to get up. She knew Payton had other reasons for her wanting them gone. She was hurting and the pain was getting to her. She wanted to be alone.

Theo was about to protest, but then thought of something, "I love you. If you need anything else just call one of them. I'll leave my phone with you." He told Payton as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you to." Payton said before leaning back into the bed. She watched as they walked out and when the door closed slightly she hit the call button. She knew if she tried to tough out with the pain she might stress out the babies and that wouldn't be good. So she was giving in and requesting pain medication.

"I wish she wasn't still afraid for us know when she's hurting." Lena said shaking her head.

Theo looked at her, "She's not. She just doesn't want you two worrying about her. So she tries hide it."

Stef and Lena both looked at him, "Did she tell you that?" Stef asked.

Theo shrugged, "Not in those words exactly. Gage had a bad stomach virus once. Couldn't keep anything down and we had to put pull ups on him because he couldn't make it to the bathroom half the time. All he wanted was Payton to hold him. This was right after we moved in together. So she did everything a mom would do. Fixed him soup and some pedialyte. They climbed into his bed and she read him stories until he fell asleep. When she came downstairs she had been crying and told me that she hates not being able to make him feel better and it makes her feel like a bad mom because she can't take his aches and pains away."

"But she's a wonderful mom. Especially for her age. We know what she means though." Lena said shaking her head.

Theo looked at them and smiled, "Which is why she doesn't want you to see her in pain. She doesn't want you to feel like a bad mom. Well moms."

Stef and Lena both looked at him. Why hadn't they thought of that? They watched as he fed some cash into the vending machine and got her some Cheetos. He then seemed to get a bit nervous.

"Can I ask you something?" Theo said watching the bag slide out and drop.

"Of course." Lena told him as she and Stef got two coffee's. When they turned around he was just standing there.

"Can we sit?" Theo added.

Stef took in a deep breath as Callie's voice flooded her mind. _He wants to ask you for your blessing to marry Payton_. "Yea, sure." She told him as they moved to a table. She tried not to laugh as his legs started bouncing.

"I know that you two say you are fine with Payton's relationship with me, but I can tell that you still have your concerns and to be honest I'm glad. It just means that you two love her like she loves you. I know that I'm a good bit older than her. Payton could have someone else who doesn't already have two kids and is starting to gray, but even if she did, I know that no one could love your daughter like I do. Payton is amazing. Even after all the hell she has been through she still has the biggest heart of anyone I know. Instead of looking for the bad in people she looks for the good. She's an amazing mom to Hadley and Gage and will be an amazing one to the twins. She's everything a guy could want and more. What I'm trying to get at is that I love her." he told them.

Both women looked at him.

"Well that's good to know. What are you really trying to say though Theo?" Lena questioned with a smile even though she already knew.

"I want to spend my life with her. I know that we don't have to be married to have that, but that's what I want. I want to marry your daughter and I would like to have your blessing before I ask her. I know it's old school, but the reason I want it is so I know I have your trust. I know it's a lot to ask you. That she is your daughter and you want to protect her and keep her safe, but that's what I want too. That's what I want to do." Theo told them. "I even have the ring." He added pulling it out and setting it on the table.

Stef and Lena's eyes set on the ring and widened. Callie had said it was gorgeous, but even that was an understatement.

"What um, what about her schooling?" Stef asked clearing her throat.

"She can go back as soon as she wants to. I'm not going to come between anything she wants and I'll do whatever it takes to help her." Theo said. "I've even asked her when she is going to go back, but she's talking about changing her major so I'm scared to keep asking because I don't want to pressure her."

Lena looked to Stef and could tell not even her wife knew about that part. They would talk about that later. "You um, you've thought this out? _Completely_ thought this out." Lena replied.

Theo nodded his head as he looked at them, "Of course. I don't expect an answer now. I know you both may want time to think about it and that's fine. I just didn't want to wait any longer on asking you."

Stef rubbed her temples. She and Lena had talked about this in the waiting room while Payton was still in surgery. Looking to her wife she knew the answer already. Taking in a deep breath she turned back to Theo.

"I don't think that we need any time to think about it. Payton is young. Very young." She began as Theo's face started to fall, "But, her age has nothing to do with how mature she is. Lena and I can both see how much she loves you and how much you love her." She added as she looked to Lena.

Lena nodded her head, "I don't think we could even pick anyone for her that could compare to you. I think that your circumstances are what makes the two of you such a great couple. You both have lived through things in the past and face them to this day, but you do it with a smile on your face and a happy heart. It's like you both light something up with each other." she said with a smile.

Theo looked at him, "So all of this means what?" he questioned slightly worried.

Stef and Lena couldn't help, but chuckle at the look on his face. The boy was terrified they were going to say no. Lena took the ring and both she and Stef stood up. Theo done the same and they walked up to him.

"Please don't make us regret telling you yes, Theo." Lena said quietly as she slid the box into the pocket on his shirt.

Theo smiled at her and couldn't resist it. He hugged her and if Stef was closer he would have hugged her to.

Stef just started laughing as Lena was literally lifted off the floor by Theo, "Will you please put my wife down and go take your future one her cheeto's?"

"Sorry." Theo said as he sat Lena down. "She still has to say yes too though."

Lena looked at him as she fixed her shirt, "One, my back has never felt better. Two, of course she's going to say yes Hercules."

"Ooh I like that one love." Stef said with a wink to Theo. He just smiled at them as they started back to her room.

"When are you going to ask?" Lena asked him as they got to her hall.

"I'm not sure. I want it to be special, but I don't want her knowing something is up. It's going to be hard to keep her from figuring it out because she's always on her toes, know what I mean?" Theo told her.

"Yes, which is why if you want to plan something for her it has to be spur of the moment." Stef said trying to think of something he might could do. "You could always go the direction I did. I proposed to Lena from my hospital bed. Very romantic." she added sarcastically.

"I'd rather not get shot to be honest." Theo said making a face.

Lena laughed, "Oh he got you good." she told her wife as they walked into the hospital room. Payton was asleep, but she wasn't alone. There was an older man standing next to her bed.

"Can I help you?" Theo asked moving towards Payton wondering who this guy was. He seemed familiar somehow, but Theo knew he had never seen him before.

Stef and Lena were frozen in their place though. They knew exactly who he was and neither could believe it…

* * *

**Not my usual set up, but I wanted a scene with Theo and the moms and thought this would be a perfect time to do one. So w****hat did you guys think? Please let me know your thoughts. I love hearing from you and would love to get to maybe 95 on reviews :)**

**Who do you think is the mystery person in Payton's hospital room? Let me know your guesses and whoever gets it right I'll have your name in the beginning A/N of the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Mea23**


	12. New Old Face

**Hi guys! I have a new post for all of you :) I got so happy from the guest, ****_AddieJane, _****and all of her reviews that I've typed out a new chapter pretty quickly. Thank you to everyone who messaged and reviewed for me. As far as my mystery person at the end of the last chapter no one guessed right. To be honest I sort of set you all up :) You'll see what I mean when you find out who the person was. Anyways, I hope you all this new post :)**

**Thanks a ton to ****_Obsessedatopia _****for helping me out with this one! :)**

* * *

It felt as though time had frozen as they all stood in the hospital room. Stef and Lena didn't move. They couldn't believe their eyes. Standing there in front of them was Payton's father, Phillip Kruz. A man who was supposed to be dead. Poor Theo had no idea who he was and the two guys just stared at each other. Theo was immediately on the defensive when he saw him though.

"I asked if I can help you. Who are you?" Theo said again moving between the man and Payton's hospital bed. They all turned to it as Payton moved slightly.

Stef started walking forwards slowly, "You can't—why are you… how? You are supposed... You have to leave before she wakes." she said shaking her head trying to figure out how he was standing in front of her. She had never been more confused in her life. This was impossible.

Lena was just speechless. She saw the look in the man's eyes. They were full of so many emotions. She also saw the look on Theo and Stef. This wasn't going to go well and she knew it.

"I'm not leaving." Walter, which was his name now, said shaking his head, "I have a right to see my daughter."

Both Stef and Lena's hearts jumped as Payton moved more. She was starting to wake.

"Theo…" she mumbled as her face scrunched up slightly. It was obvious she was hurting. Even her heart rate was going up. It's like she knew something was going on even though she was asleep.

The moms began to panic. Payton couldn't see him. Not now. They had to get him out of her room before she came to.

Walter moved towards her and his hand grazed his daughters slightly. Her eyes flickered open only to close again. He was about to say something to her when someone grabbed his arm. It was Theo. He knew exactly who he was because he had been following them. He knew everything about him. Reacting on reflex and what he learned after so many years in the service he grabbed his wrist. The two of them just stared at each other as they locked up and began to push on each other. Walter had to admit though, it wasn't a jealous vibe he got. It was defensive. Theo was seeing him as a threat and felt the need to protect Payton. Not many guys had that now days. They were more flight than fight.

"Her father is dead. I don't know who you are, but please leave." Theo said. His guard was up. Especially because of Stef's reaction. If this guy didn't need to be there then he needed to go. He had no idea who he was, but apparently Stef and Lena did.

Walter turned to him, "I am her father. I have a right to see her. You don't know who you're dealing with."

Theo didn't break his eye contact with him, "I should be saying the same thing to you. Get away from her. Even if you are you can't just walk up to her, especially at a time like this, and expect everything to be fine."

"He is right. Please, she is starting to wake. She can't see you. You're supposed to be dead Phillip. You haven't thought this out one bit. Please, _leave_." Lena said moving in front of Payton as she started to sit up. She was trying to block her view. More worry went through her when she realized Payton was burning up. She put her hands on her shoulders making her lie still. "Don't move sweetie. Just lay back and be still. Are you feeling okay? What's wrong?" she asked her.

Stef moved in front of Theo and tried to push Walter towards the door. It was no use. The man didn't budge. She just ended up pushing herself against Theo who moved in front of her. His arm was extended protectively in front of her. She wanted to roll her eyes at his cliche move of chivalry and his thought that he had to protect her. She just grabbed his arm pushing it down so she could move next to him.

"Listen to me, Payton just got out of surgery. She's already stressed from it and nothing else needs to add to it because of the babies. You are not only risking her health, but her babies so just go. Please." Stef said only to get a look from the man that was pure confusion.

"Pregnant? But she—my daughter is pregnant." Walter said to himself quietly just now realizing what Stef had said to him. He looked to the hospital bed and saw the wires running front her abdomen area to the two machines a few feet behind Theo and Stef. He couldn't believe it.

"Yes, now will you please leave before my wife can't keep her down." Stef told him pointing to the bed.

Walter nodded his head as Payton began to put up a struggle against Lena.

"I want up. What are you doing?" Payton asked from the bed. She was confused. This medicine was messing with her head. She could have sworn she just saw her father standing there. She thought she heard his voice to, but it was impossible. He was dead. He had been for years. They must be giving her some heavy stuff and she was hallucinating. That had to be the reason behind it all.

Lena looked back to Stef, Theo, and Walter pleadingly. Walter suddenly walked out of the room and Stef followed him. Theo came to Payton's bed and Lena saw the worry that spread across his face. He wouldn't be very good at gambling. That was for sure.

"Hey sweetie, it's okay. What's wrong?" Theo said realizing Lena asked her if she was feeling okay for a reason. Her skin was pale and she was sweating so bad her hair was wet.

Lena rubbed his shoulder to get his attention and when he looked at her she mouthed the words _get her doctor__._

Theo nodded his head and hurried from her room. When he got to the hallway saw Stef was in a heated discussion with the man. If he was her Dad then Payton had his eyes. How could he be though? Payton had told him all her birth family, but her grandfather and the Amaro's, were dead.

"My girlfriend is in room 417. I think she's running a bad fever and she is covered in sweat." Theo said strumming his fingers on the counter.

"Payton, right? She's expecting the twins?" the nurse asked him.

Theo smiled at her. He felt like a sap for loving to hear someone say _expecting twins_. "Yea, that's her." he answered.

"I'm Nurse Fields. I'll page her doctor and come check her temperature to see what we're dealing with." She told him as she got up from her seat.

Theo thanked her and headed back to Payton's room. As he walked by Stef began to follow him and Payton's so called _Dad_ left.

Stef was in her own little world though thinking to herself. She was pissed that _Walter_ thought he could just waltz back into Payton's life like this. At least with the other kids their birth parents didn't try to come back from the dead, literally. Of course seeing as how this involved Payton she knew she shouldn't be surprised. She was about to go into the room when she felt someone take her hand. Turning she saw it was Theo. His grasp on her was so light she barely felt it. It was something she would expect from him. Lena refereed to him as a lumber jack, but if Stef didn't know who really grabbed her hand she would have thought it was a little kid.

"Who was that?" Theo asked quietly as he nodded his head to the elevators.

Stef felt her heart break because of the look in his eyes and how worried he sounded. "That was her father." she said. The words tasted bitter on her tongue and she hated saying them. "How he is here I don't know. I don't understand any of this."

Theo shook his head, "I don't—I don't trust him. This doesn't feel right. Why now? How is he even alive? He was supposed to have been blown up for crying out loud. Last time I checked people don't survive bomb blasts. Especially when they are wearing it."

Stef put a hand on his chest and looked him in the eyes, "I don't either Theo and I wish I had the answer to that, but I don't. I have his address and his phone number. Other than that I am just as confused and worried as you. What I do know is that Payton cannot know about him. Not now at least."

"She can read me like a book Stef. I can't lie to her." Theo said not liking what she just said. Payton would kill him if she found out he knew her father was alive and kept it from her.

Stef sighed, "I can't believe I am saying this, but you have to do it Theo. She doesn't need this stress."

"She can handle it. It just depends on how we tell her." Theo argued with her.

"She just had surgery less than twelve hours ago. She is already stressed from it not to mention worried about the babies. So what good is it going to do if we tell her now than in a week or two after we figure out his intentions." Stef told him hoping that would work. It was a low blow in a way to bring the babies into it, but it was still true. Payton didn't need the stress.

Theo just looked at her and shook his head giving in, "When this goes bad I'm blaming you." He grumbled.

Stef gave him a small smile knowing she won, "Keep your mouth shut and it won't." she replied as she fixed his shirt sleeve from his slight scuffle with Walter before they walked back into the room. They didn't expect to see what they did though. Payton was in hysterics and holding onto Lena like she though she might disappear.

"Mama I'm not crazy. I know I'm not crazy. I heard him. I saw him and I heard him. I fell back asleep though. Please tell me I'm not crazy." Payton said crying.

Stef and Theo looked at each other. She had saw him and she had heard him.

Lena held her close, "Honey just calm down." She said not knowing what to tell her. She didn't want to lie to her, but she didn't want to tell her the truth either. Her, Stef, and Theo's hearts fell to the pit of their stomach when the door opened up. They thought it was going to be her Dad, but it wasn't. It was just the nurse.

"What's going on? Are you hurting?" she asked coming into the room with some medicine and a thermometer.

"I don't want the medicine. No. It's making me see things. I don't want it." Payton said moving closer to Lena.

Stef could tell her wife was about to break down and took her place. Lena went to Theo as she held the paper that was slipped into her hand by Stef. Glancing down she saw the name written across the front. Everything was written in capital letters. The name wasn't Phillip Kruz though. It was WALTER M. CROSSEN, OLD CAMP ROAD CABIN 8, 461-029-7358. Why was his name different? How was he alive? Why now? So many questions were swarming her mind.

"Payton listen to me. It's okay. Just take a deep breath. We won't leave the room again. It's okay. I'll stay right here. Just take the medicine so you feel better. Please.." Stef told her shaking her head. Why did all of this have to happen now of all times.

"I just saw my Dad, mom. He's been dead for almost 8 years and I swear I just saw him. I felt his hand on mine." Payton cried as a pain went through her stomach. It was where they had cut her. Her breathing then became tacky and she felt nauseas. Her arm was getting really warm to and her body began to feel heavy again. She didn't want to close her eyes again, but it was so hard not to.

Nurse Fields hit a button on the hospital bed, "Okay sweetie. You're starting to have an anxiety attack. I'm going lay the bed down and put the oxygen back on you. Just so we can get your levels better."

"She's had these before." Theo said walking to the bed. He looked to Stef, "Just wrap your arms around her and hum some. That's what I always do."

Stef did as he said and was surprised at how fast Payton seemed to calm. The fact that she fell asleep caused her to look at the nurse worried

"Mild sedative. That man told me he was her father. I'm sorry I let him in. I didn't know that I shouldn't have." Nurse Fields said apologizing.

Lena shook her head, "It's not your fault. He—he's been out of the picture for several years. It was her father, but as far we knew he was dead."

The nurse just looked at them, "You mean to tell me she thinks her father is dead and he literally just came walking into her hospital room like nothing has happened." she asked. She knew Payton was adopted. The girl thought the world of her two moms from the way she had talked earlier. She should have known something was up when that man showed up at the nurses station.

The moms just looked at her and made a face, "Yes." Lena said knowing the woman was probably going to think they belonged on a talk show.

"I thought I've heard all until now. I'll make sure he isn't let back in unless he speaks with one of you." The woman told them giving them an apologetic look as she grabbed Payton's chart and left.

When the door closed Theo just looked to Payton. Her body was shaking slightly and her breathing was still iffy. She was taking in small gasps that made her body jump. Stef was rocking slightly and Lena was wiping off Payton's forehead. Theo knew one thing though... Stef was right. There was no way Payton could find out. Not now. He was seeing what it could do to her. She didn't need the stress. Somehow he was going to have to do what Stef said and just keep his mouth shut...

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Yes, he is back from the dead... in a way. :) You'll find out what's going on in the next chapter or the one after that. What did you guys think? I think I will post the next part once I get 8 more reviews. Doesn't have to be on this one. It can be on any of the chapters. I just want to get those numbers up just a little bit :) Anyways, please let me know your thoughts and I would love to hear your theories on how you think this is going to play out :) Suggestions and requests are always welcome! **

**Thanks so much for reading!  
-Mea23**


	13. Truth

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews and PM's you guys. You all are so amazing. Here's you a new chapter, of course. It flips a bit with scenes, but I hope you all like it and enjoy it. What did you all think of that episode tonight? I was literally yelling at the TV and covering my mouth as I let out a quiet scream. That court scene, ohmuhgosh I was literally holding my breath. I get the tough love, but I still. Anyways, excuse my rant and enjoy :)**

**Thanks to _Obsessedatopia _for letting me bounce ideas. :)**

* * *

It was around lunch time and the moms were back at the hospital while Theo went to work for an hour. He didn't want to, but he had to sign off on a big order that was probably the biggest he ever had. Payton could tell he was nervous about it, but something else was going on to. Not just with him, but with her moms as well. That was the reason she was pretending to be asleep and listening in on her moms talking.

"Has he came back?" Lena whispered as she watched Payton sleep.

"No. Theo hasn't left the room unless Nurse Fields is in here. She left words with the other nurses that if he comes to the floor he isn't allowed in her room." Stef told her as she wrapped an arm around her.

Lena let out a sigh, "Why does it feel so bad that we aren't telling her?"

"Because we know it's going to go bad and are scared of her. I think we should just throw the note away and pretend he never came here." Stef said wishing none of this was happening.

Lena just shook her head at her wife who shrugged, "She is going to be so mad at us. Not to mention Theo. I still have the note in my jacket."

Stef made a face, "Yea, good thing they have so many guest rooms. He'll never have to know what it's like to be put on the couch." She told her as she took her hand.

Lena nodded her head, "They'll get through it. I put you on the couch several times our first year and we're married now."

Stef just snorted as she looked at Payton in the bed, "He loves her so much Lena. Theo, I mean. I know you were more at ease about them to begin with. That it was me who caused the problems with her, but seeing them. The way he looks at her. All I can see is love and protection. I wish we could find someone like that for Callie and Mariana."

"Yea, me to, but don't forget Jude." Lena said with a smirk.

Stef laughed at her reply, "And Jude." she copied.

Lena leaned over and kissed her gently, "I can't believe we are grandmothers Stef. I knew that shew would give us grandkids one day, but I always pictured it through adoption. It's like every time I see her, her stomach has gotten bigger. We have Hadley and Gage to. We got them and another son all in one."

Stef took in a deep breath and smiled as she thought about it, "Yea, I've thought about the same thing some. I don't see how she does it. I'm so proud of her though. People thought we were crazy when we took in Jesus and Mariana at our age since we already had Brandon, but she out done us. Four kids at nineteen."

Lena smiled and shook her head at her wife, "She's having a boy and a girl just so you know."

Stef looked at her curiously, "How do you know that?"

Lena just made a guilty face, "Her doctor left her medical file and I couldn't help myself. I sort of took a peak and read the notes."

"Lena Foster Adams I cannot believe you." Stef said in shock that her wife done something like that. "Or how proud I am. I can't believe it. A boy and a girl." She added. Then she thought of something, "We have to act like we don't know. We don't need to take that moment from Payton."

Lena rolled her eyes that time, "We are keeping way to many secrets from her, but okay."

Little did either of them know Payton had been hearing everything. They looked to the bed as she started moving.

Payton pretended to just now be waking up and let out a quiet yawn as she eased up slowly. Both of her moms got up and came over to her.

"Hi sleepy head. How are you feeling?" Lena asked as she reached up and rubbed her cheek.

"I'm fine. A little bit hungry though." Payton said, "I think I'm going to go walk down to the cafeteria."

Stef shook her head, "No need, mama and I will go. What are you in the mood for?"

Payton shrugged, "It doesn't matter. Just something other than pudding or jello." She said making a face.

Lena reached up again and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "You gonna be okay by yourself for a few minutes? We shouldn't be long."

Payton nodded her head, "I'll be fine. I promise not to try any cartwheels while your gone."

Stef just snorted a laugh as Lena gave Payton's nose a squeeze. The two of them headed to the cafeteria, but neither had the slightest clue that Payton was really just trying to get them out of them room and off the same floor.

As soon as she knew her moms would be on the elevator Payton got out of the bed. The first thing she did was walk to Lena's jacket. She got the note out and looked at it. _WALTER M. CROSSEN, OLD CAMP ROAD CABIN 8, 461-029-7358_. Her heart started racing as she studied the writing. There's no way it could be him. It was impossible. She quickly went over to her phone and grabbed it. After taking a picture of the note she stuck it back exactly as she had found it and walked out into the hall. Going to the nurses station she smiled at the young girl behind the desk wearing a candy striper uniform. She was a volunteer.

"Hi, I've been waiting for someone to come by, but sort of fell asleep. Could I check the visitor log to see if they came by while I was resting?" Payton asked. The girl looked at her nervously.

"Um, sure. That should be fine." she said handing over the clipboard.

Payton smiled at her as she scanned the page. She found a P that had crossed out. Instead, Walter Crossen was written across it as well as the time. He had been there yesterday. Not only that, but he filled out a part on relation. It said _Father_. She was so confused and just shook her head.

"Thank you." She told the girl as she handed it back and quickly went back to her room. After climbing into the bed she sat there as her mind raced...

* * *

Theo had been back at the hospital for a couple of hours and was happy that Payton was being released that evening. The fever was gone and she was eating normal. Normal for a pregnant person that is. She was also moving as good as she should be able as well so they were heading home in hopefully and hour or two. Something was going on though. She was being quiet. Too quiet.

"You okay baby?" Theo asked a bit nervously.

Payton looked at him and shrugged, "I dunno, anything you want to tell me?"

Theo felt like a little kid in trouble for eating his dessert before dinner, "No." he said trying to put on his best poker face which he knew he didn't have, "I don't know about any visitor."

Payton just glared at him, "I never asked about a visitor. I asked if there was anything you wanted to tell me."

Theo was dead. If not by Payton then by Stef, "Payton I—" he started to say only to be interrupted by her.

"Just lied to me! Yea, I know. Even after I said I thought I saw him you and my moms just let me think I was going crazy or that it was the medicine. All three of you knew and you lied." Payton said. Her voice was getting higher and higher.

"Payton we don't know if it is your father. Please don't be mad. We just wanted to check him out first before we told you anything baby." Theo said shaking his head as he went over to her. "Please don't be mad."

"Oh I'm not mad love. I'm pissed." Payton told him.

Theo knew that this was his fault. He should have just told her, "Payton I—"

"I don't want to hear it Theo. You lied to me. You and my moms were going to keep this from me until _you three_ were ready to tell me. I know my father was pretty shitty, but if there is a chance he is alive then you had no right to do this." Payton told him.

Theo just looked at her. There was no point in trying to say anything.

Payton shook her head at him, "Can you go home and get me some clothes. A t shirt and pajama pants."

Theo moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry Payton. I know it was wrong. I'm sorry. Please believe me."

Payton wanted to fight his hug, but couldn't. She just leaned into him. Why did they do this.

"I'll hurry okay?" he told her.

Payton nodded her head at him as she sat back on the bed. Theo left, but then she saw her bag sitting in the chair. The clothes she had on the other night were in it and as well as her wallet. Getting back up she went to it and pulled out her shirt and pants. That was when the idea hit her. She went to the bathroom and changed quickly. Walking into the hall she got to the nurses station. Her discharge papers were already filled out and all she was waiting on was for her doctor to come sign it.

"Excuse me, I'd like to go ahead and just sign the self discharge form." She told the nurse as she fixed her bag on her side to where it wasn't against her incision.

Nurse Fields turned around after hearing Payton's voice, "Sweetie, you should really wait until your boyfriend or moms are back."

Payton looked at her and smiled as she shook her head, "The papers, please."

Knowing she had to hand them over she handed the papers over. She watched as the girl signed off and hurried to the elevator. Even though it was against protocol she looked down at the papers and eyed the emergency contact numbers. The girl's boyfriend and her moms were listed...

* * *

Stef and Lena were walking into the hospital with a bag of clothes for Payton when they saw Theo. His phone was to his ear and he looked panicked. Stef's phone began to ring causing him to look up and they immediately knew something was wrong. His face turned to worry.

"She knows. She heard you two talking earlier. She knows that her Dad or whoever he was had been here. She knows and she is pissed." Theo said shaking his head.

"What? Oh dear god." Lena said as all three of them hurried to the elevators. They quickly made it onto one that was about close, but if they hadn't of been in such a hurry they would have saw the person coming out of the one across from them was Payton. As they got to her floor Theo's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Theo said as they walked passed the nurses station.

"Stop! It's me calling." Nurse Fields said.

Stef, Lena, and Theo just looked at her wondering what was going on.

"Your girlfriend just signed the self discharge paper and left."

"What?" Stef said wondering what Payton was up to.

"She's going after him." Lena said shaking her head, "If she heard us talking then she knows where that note was. I bet she looked at it when we went to the cafeteria." Lena said looking to her wife and Theo.

Stef started towards the elevator with Theo and Lena behind her. This wasn't good…

* * *

**Yes, I pulled another cliff hanger. Sorry guys, I have to keep you on your toes and wanting more. So this my cruel way of doing it. I'd love to get that little review number up to 120. That's only six reviews that I need. I don't like it for the number, just for the feedback, so please let me know your thoughts :) I'm thinking of a new chapter on possibly Friday if I get some response.**

**Let me know your thoughts on what you think is going to happen. There were some pretty close guesses with some of my PM'ers :) Can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

**-Mea23**


	14. Revelation

**You readers are amazing. I have received more PM's than ever before on a chapter! Just to say thanks and fulfill RL13436's request for a post ASAP I am going to give you another chapter now instead of making you wait until Friday :) Thank you all so much for the review and the THIRTEEN emails I have recieved! You all are so awesome so enjoy!**

**Thanks bunches to ****_Obsessedatopia_**** for reading it over and letting me idea bounce! :) Check out her stories you guys! She's AWESOME!**

* * *

Payton was making her way down the paths that led to the cabins trying to figure out what she was going to do or say. Her mind was so confused that she wasn't even watching where she was going. The only time she looked up was when she needed to find a sign to point her in the right direction. Hearing someone say her name though her head raised. It was her moms and Theo.

"What are you—" she said trailing off as Theo walked up to her. She saw the look on his face and didn't like it.

"He's not here baby. We've already been to the cabin." Theo told her.

Payton just looked at him and crossed her arms, "How do I know it's not another lie? How did you even get here before me?" she asked. Seeing as how her cab driver got lost bringing her here she already knew the reason.

Lena took the jacket she had in her arms and wrapped it around Payton, "Your man here need to take driving lessons. His idea of a short cut was cutting down a one way road and driving through a field not to mention a creek."

"And we figured out your little covert op for us getting you food today. Pretty smooth if I do say so myself." Stef told her trying to lighten the mood.

"Kind of like mama looking into my medical files to find out what I'm having?" Payton retorted looking at them both.

Stef and Lena just looked at her and then each other. She was in a major mood and they couldn't blame her. When she started walking again though they began to follow as did Theo. Apparently he wasn't going to comment on Lena's snooping.

"Where are you going?" Theo asked wondering how someone with such short legs could walk so fast especially when they were pregnant. She already had a waddle to her.

"To find out for myself if he is there or not. If he's not then I'll wait. I'm getting my answers tonight. You three can go home and have your little gossip circle to figure out what else you want to keep from me." Payton spat at him. She was more mad at him than her moms. That was another thing. She wasn't even mad. She was just confused by everything.

"You're really a pain in the ass sometimes. You know that right?" Theo said surprising both Stef and Lena.

Payton stopped and turned to look at him, "Don't start with me Theo. I thought we agreed no more secrets after what happened with my moms. Or are you forgetting that? You lied to me. All of you did. I know you all did it because you think it was best to avoid me getting stressed because of the babies and just having surgery. I'm not mad at you for that very reason, but I'm upset because all three of you let me think that it was in my head and would rather have me doped up and asleep than tell me the truth. You all let me think I was losing it. So yes, I know I'm a pain in the ass and you know what. I could care less because I'm pissed off and pregnant. If you don't like it go home."

Stef took in a deep breath, "He wanted to tell you Payton. I talked him into not telling you."

Payton just shook her head as she started walking again, "Last time I checked he's a grown man who can make his own decisions."

That stopped Stef and Theo in their tracks. She was going to give them all an earful.

Seeing that her wife and Theo were stuck in place Lena hurried past them and got next to Payton. She linked her arm though hers and walked with her. Her daughter just looked up at her.

"What? You think I'm letting you go alone?" Lena said giving her a look, "I know your upset and you have every right to be. I"m sorry and I love you."

Payton couldn't help, but give her a small smile, "I love you to mama." she said quietly.

Stef and Theo finally started walking behind them both knowing it was best to keep their distance. Lena was getting her calm and that's all that mattered. As they got to the area the cabin was at they exchanged a look. The lights were on. Payton was going to think they had lied again. Both wondered what she was doing when she went towards the lake though. She was looking at the boat.

"You okay?" Lena asked her curiously wondering why she was touching the ground. She shouldn't even be bending over since she had stitches.

Payton nodded her head, "The bottom is wet and there is still water in the foot prints. Whoever is in the cabin just got back from the lake."

"Okay, no more NCIS for you." Stef said even though she was a bit impressed, "Let's just… go knock." She told her as she led her away. Theo didn't move though.

"It has her name on it." Theo said shining his flashlight across it.

Stef and Lena stopped with Payton. The three of them just exchanged looks after they read her name. Payton turned back to the cabin, but the moms could tell she was hesitant now.

"Let's just go home" Payton said confusing them all. She started down the path, but her mom stopped her.

"No, we're going to figure this out, okay?" Stef told her looking her right in the eyes. She saw something new though, "You're scared aren't you baby?" she asked her.

Payton nodded her head as she tightened the jacket around her body.

"You aren't alone in this. We're going with you. It's going to be okay." Theo said. He might not have been crazy about it, but he knew Payton would regret not finding out if they just left.

Lena couldn't be more confused by what was going on now. First they wanted to avoid her seeing him and now they were about to drag her to him. They started towards the cabin anyways and walked up the porch together. Payton reached up and was about to knock when the door opened up. They all heard the quiet gasp come from Payton. It was her Dad.

"Payton?" Walter said not believing his eyes. She was there right in front of him. So were her moms and Theo.

Payton just looked at him. How was he alive? Everything was a lie. Here he was standing in front of her as though nothing had happened. As though he wasn't supposed to be dead. Her emotions got the best of her and she did something that surprised herself. She smacked him as hard as she could.

Lena let out a gasp as she pulled Payton back from Walter worried about what he might do. They knew his temper had gotten the best of him a few times when shew was a kid. Both towards her birth mom, Angelica, and to her.

"It's fine. I—I deserved it. A lot more to." Walter said rubbing his face slightly and flexing his jaw. She could slap harder than some men hit.

"No kidding." Theo grumbled looking at him.

Stef looked between Payton and her Dad ignoring Theo's remark, "Are we just going to stand here or get answers?" she asked.

Walter moved to the side and motioned for them to come in. Lena walked in with her arms around Payton while Stef and Theo followed. They just stopped and looked around the place. There were pictures of Payton and her brothers all over the place. Her birth mom too. What made them think twice was the recent ones that Payton was in. At the mall, at the school, grocery shopping, everywhere. He had been following her. There was one of her and Theo walking into the doctors office and then her with the moms at a park where Hadley and Gage were playing soccer with Jesus and Jude.

"Well that doesn't say creepy stalker one bit now does it.." Payton said in a grumble, but loud enough to where they all heard.

Walter couldn't help his smile that came across his face, "You still got a mouth on you, huh?"

Payton turned and looked at him, "You're still alive, huh?"

Theo snorted a laugh at her response as did Stef. Lena gave them a look though and both felt like kids in trouble.

"Why?" Payton said shaking her head at him, "Why and how?"

The words were laced with so much venom in it that Walter took a step back readying for another slap, "You were in danger. A guy was going to come after you and Grandpa to get back at me. One of the enemies. He was a really bad guy. It would have been pointless if I were dead so… everything was faked. There was no explosion. Nothing."

"If she was in danger then why why are you back now?" Stef asked as she studied him for any signs of a lie or something that meant his intentions weren't honest.

"The person who was a threat is dead. It's safe now. She's safe." Walter answered.

Theo just looked at him, "You faked your death. How do you know he didn't fake his?"

"Because I did it myself." Walter told him.

Stef wasn't suspecting that answer nor was Lena and Theo. Payton didn't seem surprised though. It was as though she were used to the idea of her Dad killing someone.

"So now what? What's your plan? Are you even sticking around or is this some journey in an attempt to clear your conscience. How about a midlife crisis?" Payton asked. "Are you wanting another chance?"

"Payton I know I hurt you and that I've had more chances than I deserve. I know I don't deserve another one. I just—I don't want to miss out on your life anymore." He the motioned to her stomach. "Especially now."

Payton just shook her head at him again, "How do you expect me to explain you being alive Dad? You're dead! Phillip Kruz is dead. You are Walter whatever you are. How do you expect me to introduce a ghost to my family?"

Lena moved next to Payton and put a hand on her shoulder, "Honey calm down. Just take a breath. We can figure this out."

"Mama is right. We can figure out how to make this work if that's what you want." Stef told her.

That was when Payton broke down crying and turned to her moms now even wanting to look at her Dad.

"Payton, I didn't meant to upset you. I just wanted to make sure you knew that I'm—I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I wasn't the type of father I should have been. I put everything before you and your brother. I've been looking back at pictures and watching videos of you doing ballet and karate and I realized something. I never saw you perform a single time. You deserved a lot better, but you have that now with your new moms. I just want you to know that I'm proud of you and what you—what you've become. I'm not here to cause any trouble. You're mo-Angelica and I... we pushed dreams onto you and your brother that you didn't want. If it wasn't something that could help you with our dreams and goals for you it was a waste to us. Especially you're art. Most parents keep stuff like that their kids done. We just threw it away like junk mail. Now though... I have seen the stuff you have done and it's amazing Payton and I… What I'm just trying to say is that I understand if you don't want to see me again. I just want make sure you know that I'm proud of you." Walter told her, "I know you are probably mad and hate me now and I don't blame you. I would hate me to. I just wanted you to know what you mean to me because I never really told you when I—when I was around."

Payton turned away from her moms and looked at him, "You don't get it. I want to hate you. I want to be mad at you. I want to be mad at everyone in this damn room, but I can't. This is all because of lies and secrets and I'm tired of them. You left me and they have been there. They took care of me and you know what. It wasn't until them and Theo that I knew what it was like to really have a family." she said going up to him. "You blamed me for Angelica and Peter dying and that's why you left and went back to the War. You would have rather been killed than to look at me and I blamed myself when you got killed. I wasn't good enough for you to stay and it was my fault. I wasn't good enough for anyone until my moms and Theo! You meant everything to me and it didn't matter even matter!" she practically yelled as she started hitting at his chest.

Walter grabbed her hands and put them at her side. He wrapped his arms around her even though she resisted it. She finally gave in.

"I want to hate you. Why can't I just hate you." Payton cried as she fell against him not being able to stand on her own feet anymore. Everything was just to much.

Lena had her mouth covered as Stef and Theo just looked at Payton. She was an emotional wreck. They just heard her say things they never had before. About them and about the way she felt. She thought her Dad blamed her for her birth mom dying as well as her brother, but most of all she blamed herself. Not just for their death, but for his as well and he hadn't even died.. The moms and Theo just stood there. None had ever seen tears like this before. Not from her or from the grown man crying in front of them…

* * *

**So I was going for something very emotional and hope I succeeded. Please oh please let me know what you amazing readers think of this chapter. I love hearing from you so much! So shoot me an email or PM and I'll send my love back :)**

**How far do you guys want this story to go? I'm planning on going up to the birth so just let me know your thoughts!**

**Little unrelated side note, not sure how my postings are going to start being. I'm going to try and do it at least once a week, but I have a broken right wrist and it hurts like *****. It's broken at the pisiform boneMy doctor is talking about surgery to remove the actual bone because it is refusing to heal. It's called a non-union so yes. It's just loads of fun. Anyways, I'm going to try my best to post like I have been, but if I can't it's not because I have quit. I promise. **

**Love you guys!**

**-Mea23**


End file.
